Obsession
by Deylie
Summary: - cette histoire commence pendant le tournoi magique- Natsu se rend compte de ses sentiments.. et ça lui fait sacrément peur !
1. Chapter 1

À peine les épreuves terminées, toute la Guilde s'est réunit dans le bar restaurant de l'hôtel ou nous somme hébergés pendant la durée du tournoi pour fêter la victoire de Elfman. Je me demande vraiment ce que je fabrique ici. C'est pas comme si il leur fallait une raison particulière pour faire la fête jusqu'au bout de la nuit, même lorsqu'on cumulait défaite sur défaite, ils trouvaient toujours un prétexte pour s'amuser et mettre l'hôtel en pagaille.

Je lâche un souffle exaspéré en me massant les tempes, ils en font du bruit. Je suis assise sur un tabouret en face du bar entrain de siroter ma boisson et je manque de peu de me faire assommer par un tabouret volant, une bouteille d'alcool et enfin un Grey à moitié à poil qui vient de s'aplatir comme une crêpe sur un mur en face de moi.

Je fermes les yeux pour contenir ma colère, ils sont vraiment pas sortable. Je prends une gorgée de mon cocktail de fruit pour me calmer et penser à autre chose mais impossible de se concentrer. Moi qui pensais que c'était la Guilde qui avait un mauvais effet sur eux, je me trompais. Je me demande sérieusement ce que je fabrique ici, il fait une de ces chaleur, Natsu doit encore s'amuser avec ses flammes. Je m'écroule sur le comptoir. Je voulais rester dans la chambre mais Erza m'a littéralement virée sous prétexte que notre présence était indispensable mais elle s'est abstenue de mentionner qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Je devrais peut-être sortir me balader histoire de prendre l'air..

« Lushii atten.. »

A peine je relevais la tête à l'entente de mon prénom je sens quelque chose me percuter de plein fouet. Dans la foulée je tente de m'accrocher mais le choc est tellement puissant qu'il me fit basculer en avant, je glisse du tabouret la tête première qui vient se heurter au comptoir. Je tombe par terre. Qu'est-ce que.. Ça fait un mal de chien ! Je tente de me redresser mais un poids sur le dos m'empêche de bouger.

« Désolé Lucy... ça va ? » Je ferme les yeux pour me concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur sur mon front. NATSU ! Je vais le tuer. Si demain j'ai un bleu, il va m'entendre. J'attends qu'il se relève pour bouger mais il me fit basculer brusquement sur le dos comme si j'étais un sac de pommes de terre. J'étais tellement surprise, je ferme les yeux.

« Grey a tué Lucy.. » il panique. J'entends vaguement Grey protester car je sens son souffle me caresser la joue, j'ouvre les yeux brusquement pour tomber nez à nez avec lui. Je me fige. Son visage inquiet se fondit en un sourire « Tu m'as fait peur.. j'ai cru que tu t'es fait mal. » il est allongé sur moi et son visage se rapproche dangereusement du mien. Une chaleur m'envahit toute entière pour finir par se nicher au niveau de mes joues. J'en oublie mon front douloureux. Merde, il est trop près ! Je tourne la tête pour cacher mon visage rougit.

« Je me suis fait mal espèce d'idiot » dis-je énervée pour dissimuler ma gêne. « tu peux te lever s'il-te-plaît, tu es lourd.. » je pensais qu'il allait se relever car il commence à gigoter au dessus de moi mais d'un coup je sens ses mains se poser au niveau de mes hanches. Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? Je l'interroge du regard mais pour toute réponse il resserre son emprise sur moi en collant son torse contre ma poitrine. Le contact de sa peau sur la mienne m'électrifia. Je pousse un crie étouffé.

« Qu'est ce que tu.. » il enfouie sa tête au niveau de mon cou, les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge.

« Sois pas énervée contre moi Luce.. » Son souffle dans mon cou finit par m'achever. Mes jambes commencent à trembler, un frisson me traverse l'échine malgré la température qui ne cesse d'augmenter. Mon cœur bat vite et je respire difficilement. Il m'entoure de ses bras musclés et petit à petit je commence à me détendre. Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de lui. Quand je commençais justement à ranger de côté l'idée que peut-être il éprouve plus que de l'amitié pour moi .. Je sors de mes mes pensées lorsque sa tête bouge contre mon cou. Il est entrain de me… renifler ? Il pousse un grognement qui me fit sursauter. Un son presque primitif. Je commence à paniquer.

« J-je..ne suis pas en colère contre toi Natsu.. » je tente de bouger pour lui faire comprendre ma position inconfortable mais il a pas l'air de s'en préoccuper. Il faut que je m'éloigne vite avant de faire quelque chose que je regretterai par la suite. Il soulève son visage pour me faire face. C'est déjà un bon début.

Il me regarde avec une expression neutre qui me pinça le cœur. Je suis la seule qui est troublée par cette proximité. Qu'est que je peux être idiote parfois.

« Tu mens.. » ses yeux onyx me fixent intensément. Il fait une pause avant de continuer « Tu es tendue donc tu es en colère .. » qu'est ce qu'il peut-être idiot. Je ne suis pas tendue pour les raisons que tu crois. Je détourne le visage car il continu de me fixer.

« Je veux juste me lever .. » dis-je dans un murmure

« Pourquoi tu m'évite ? » il me saisi par le menton pour me forcer à le regarder. Je sens la sueur perler sur mon front. Il faut que je me dégage d'ici et vite. Il réussit à me tourner le visage face au sien mais je regarde ailleurs. « Si c'est comme ça.. » il commence à me chatouiller, malgré la situation je peux pas m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« A-arrêtes Natsu...Ne fais pas ça » il sourit à son tour en continuant sa délicieuse tortures sur mon ventre. Après quelques secondes, je commence à sentir les crampes. Il s'arrête brusquement.

« Tu n'aurais pas un peu grossi » mon sourire se fane. Je lui lance un regard noir. J'étais sur le point de lui répondre mais Happy s'est pointé au dessus de nous.

« C'est à cause des bonbons qu'elle s'enfilent en cachette » dit-il d'un air joyeux

« Tais-toi sale matou ! » mon ton menaçant ne semble pas fonctionner car il se pose sur l'épaule de Natsu en souriant.

« Natsu, tu savais que Lucy cachait ses sucreries sous son lit.. » je le fusille du regard, il a osé fouillé dans mes affaires.

« Espèce de sale fouineur.. je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières ! » Il pousse un crie et tente de s'envoler loin mais je l'attrape par la queue avant qu'il puisse m'échapper. « Restes ici ! » Il tire sur sa queue en pleurnichant.

« Natsu..la grosse Lucy veut me faire du mal, aides moi ! »

Natsu éclate rire.

« Un chat, ça ne vole pas ! » dis-je exaspéré en lâchant sa queue, dans son élan il s'écrase sur le mur.

« Ça fait mal Lushiiii » il pleurniche.

Bien fait, ça lui apprendra à ne pas respecter mon intimité. Le rire de Natsu me ramena à la réalité. Il est toujours allongé sur moi sans se rendre compte que cette proximité allait me tuer. Quand je l'observe entrain de rire de la sorte, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le trouver mignon, il est tellement innocent alors même s'il est allongé sur moi de la manière la plus indécente qu'il soit, je suis certaine qu'il n'a pas d'arrières pensées , c'est Natsu après tout, le roi des idiots, il veut seulement s'amuser avec ses nakamas. Il s'est rendu compte que je fixe depuis un moment car il s'arrete de rire et me dévisage avec un interrogateur.

C'est pas la peine de me regarder de cette manière, c'est de ta faute. Je lui adresse un faible sourire. Je sens se corps se raidir et sa main se placer sur ma joue. Son visage se rapproche dangereusement du mien. Qu'est ce que.. il va quand même pas.. avant que je puisse réagir, il se fait éjecter à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Désolé Lucy mais j'en ai pas encore terminé avec lui » Grey venait de me relever et à couru en direction de Natsu. Tout s'est passé tellement vite que je vacille sur mes jambes. Les joues rougies, je titube jusqu'au comptoirs et je me pose sur le tabouret. Par Mavis, à ce rythme la je vais avoir de sérieux problèmes au cœur. Je pose une main sur mon cœur pour tenter de calmer les battements. Si Grey n'était pas intervenu il m'aurait embrassé. Non impossible ! Les battements repartent de plus belle. Oh mon dieu, il était tellement..

« ..Proche.. »

Je sursaute sur le tabouret. Je lève mes yeux pour tomber sur Mira avec son éternel sourire derrière le comptoir.

« Hein ? » Dis-je en essayent de camoufler mes rougeurs. Décidément, ça devient une manie.

« Je disais que Natsu et toi sembliez proche » à ce moment là, son sourire était tout sauf innocent. Merde, j'ai oublié les autres de la Guilde, je regarde autour de moi heureusement que personne ne faisait attention sauf peut-être Gajeel assis au bout du comptoir qui me dévisage en engloutissant littéralement un morceau de fer. Je lui fit un sourire crispé et je reporte mon attention sur l'ainée Strauss.

Gajeel n'est pas du genre à se mêler des histoires des autres mais en ce qui concerne Mira, c'est une autre histoire.

« On est pas porche » dis-je d'un air neutre. « Il est entré en collision avec mon dos, et moi avec ce satané comptoir »

« Je parlais d'une manière générale .. » elle accentue bien le dernier mot.

Elle ne va pas lâcher l'affaire, je dois trouver un moyen de m'en sortir avant qu'elle commence a s'imaginer un scénario qui commence par ´Natsu' et fini par ´mariage et bébés'. Cette pensée m'arracha un frisson.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fabrique derrière ce comptoir, on est pas à la Guilde » bien jouée Lucy, une diversion.

« Mon dieu .. je m'en suis pas rendue compte..ça doit être l'habitude » elle jette un coup d'œil partout pour s'assurer qu'elle était belle et bien derrière le bar. Je roule les yeux. Aucun pour rattraper l'autre. « Je suis bien contente de ma place car j'ai pu observer à quel point c'était chaud entre Natsu et toi » je m'étrange avec ma salive. Foutue diversion!

« N'importe quoi ! »

Je prends mon verre dans la main histoire de m'occuper et stopper les tremblements de mon corps.

« Calmes toi Lucy, j'ai trouvé ce tableau très charmant.. et c'est pas comme si c'était nouveau » elle pose son doigt sur son menton. « j'ai remarqué que Natsu se montrait souvent tactile avec toi ces derniers temps » rouge de honte, j'étais sur le point de nier mais je m'arrête brusquement. Maintenant que Mira le dit, c'est vrai que Natsu se montre tactile avec moi ces derniers temps, avant il venait seulement s'incruster dans mon lit sans mon autorisation mais ces derniers jours, il m'arrivait de me réveiller pendant la nuit en sueur pour le trouver accroché à moi ou parfois carrément allongé sur moi. Les pires nuits de ma vie où j'étais prise d'un dilemme, celui de le repousser violemment ou au contraire me coller à lui.

« Je constate qu'il ne te laisse pas indifférente. » Je me lève brusquement les joues en feu. Elle pouffe de rire. J'allais nier. « Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. » Merde. À ce moment là j'ai su que cela ne servirait à rien de démentir.

 _Peut être que Natsu s'en ai rendu compte c'est pour ça qu'il agit d'une manière aussi étrange ?_

 _Non impossible c'est un idiot ! Il s'en rendrait pas compte même si je le lui disait .._

 _Et si .. non non ! Je ne veux pas le perdre, j'en mourrai !_

Je retombe sur le tabouret choquée.

« Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? »

Je sortis des toilettes à vif allure, j'étais tellement pressé de retourner sur les gradins que je ne fis pas attention aux personnes qui attendaient leur tour à l'extérieur. Je me heurte à quelques-uns qui ne se gênent pas pour crier leur mécontentement auquel je réponds par un simple geste pacifique. Je n'ai absolument pas le temps de stationne, faut vite que je me dépêche pour ne pas manquer le prochain combat. Je me rends compte après que parmi eux, se trouvait le pote du givré de Lamia Scale. Tant pis, je n'ai pas le temps.

Les grands jeux magiques ont déjà commencé depuis deux jours mais je n'ai toujours pas eu mon combat. Je ne suis qu'un simple spectateur. Bon d'accord, j'ai participé à l'épreuve du chariot.. satanée épreuve ! Dire que j'ai souffert le martyre pour révéler le second origine pour me taper la seule épreuve qu'il ne fallait pas et terminer avant dernier sur ces maudits chariots qui ne s'arrêtaient pas. Il n'y avait même pas de combat !

 _Fait chier_

Rien que d'y penser, j'ai envie de vomir. Je secoue la tête et je prends une longue respiration, reprends-toi Natsu ce n'est pas le moment de déconner, on est peut-être pas encore les premiers au classement comme c'était prévu mais ça va bientôt changer, Fairy Tail va reprendre sa place de numéro un de Fiore .. Elle le doit !

J'arrive dans les gradins réservés spécialement pour les participants. Je repère Erza et Grey en pleine discussion. Le combat n'a toujours pas commencé, le nain citrouille est entrain de livrer conversation avec le jury. C'est décidé, au prochain combat je fais mon entrée et je défoncerai tout !

Je parcoure l'arène des yeux, j'aperçois Happy et les autres de la Guilde de l'autre coté des gradins. Ils sont anormalement bruyants, enfin, plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Il se passe quoi ?

« Tout va bien Natsu », me demanda Erza.

« Hum »

« T'étais passé ou le Mechoui ambulant », intervint Grey. « Lucy te cherches. »

 _Luce ?_

Je jettes des regards à côté mais je ne la trouve nulle part. D'un coup, la Lacrima géante s'est allumée sous les applaudissements déchaînés des spectateurs, c'est alors que j'aperçois furtivement une chevelure blonde dans la zone de combat appartenant à notre coéquipière. Mais c'est Lucy !

En bikini ?

« Qu'est ce que Lucy fabrique en bas ? »

« Elle participe à l'épreuve. Tu l'aurai su si tu n'étais pas assez débile pour te perdre dans les couloirs », me dit Grey en haussant les épaules. « T'en a d'autres des questions stupides ? »

Je préfère ignorer ses provocations, Erza est juste à côté. Comme ci elle avait lu dans mes pensées, elle prend la parole

« Nous avons choisi Lucy car c'est une épreuve qui se déroule principalement sous l'eau, elle pourra utiliser Aquarius», m'expliqua-t-elle en pointant la Team B du menton. « L'équipe de Luxus ont un atout non négligeable. »

Juvia. Elle marque un point. Personne ne peut rivaliser avec Juvia sous l'eau, c'est son élément après tout mais j'ai une confiance totale en Lucy, elle saura lui tenir tête. J'observe les participants entrer en scène les uns à la suite des autres sous les acclamations du public. Le combat que Lucy a livré contre la rousse de Raven Tail s'est mal terminé, je me demande si elle s'en ai vraiment remise. Elle tente de faire bonne impression pour ne décevoir personne mais au fond je sais qu'elle a du mal à digérer les événements.

La nuit dernière en allant me coucher, il était un peu plus de minuit, la chambre été plongée dans le noir le plus complet, tout le monde dormait mais après m'être changé dans la salle de bain, je me dirigeais vers mon lit j'ai cru entendre des petits bruits qui venaient du lit ou été couchée Lucy. Elle pleurait. J'en ai eu confirmation par mon odorat. J'avais paniqué sur le coup car j'ignorais l'attitude à adopter, j'ai hésité à la rejoindre dans son lit mais je me suis fait violence pour regagner le mien. Je me sentais tellement impuissant face à sa douleur que j'ai préféré l'ignorer. Cette nuit la, je suis resté éveillé jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Le son de ses sanglots résonnaient comme une mélodie de désespoir et même après que le silence ce soit installé, l'odeur de ses larmes s'est accroché à moi jusqu'à l'aube.

Elle est pas prête. C'est encore trop tôt pour elle pour y retourner.

Je l'observe entrain de discuter avec Juvia en arborant une mine anxieuse. Elle doit se mettre la pression. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Au même moment, comme s'il avait senti mon regard se posé sur elle, elle leva les yeux en ma direction et nos regards se croisèrent. Elle me fit un sourire qui trahissait un certain soulagement après quoi, elle reporta son attention sur la mage d'eau.

 _Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Lucy ?_

« Notre Lucy est pas mal en bikini ! » lança Grey avec un sifflement

« La ferme ! » crachai-je. J'ai répondu instinctivement. Il s'est retourné vers moi et m'attrapa par le col en m'arrachant brusquement à ma contemplation.

« Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire la flamme ambulante ! ». Il se retourne vers moi, je le saisi par le bras. Mon corps s'enflamme.

« Je t'ai dit de la fermer espèce d'obsédé ». Il tente de se dégager de mon emprise.

« Tu veux te battre ? », me demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Bien sur que non, je vais te pulvériser. Je lui répondit en m'apprêtant à lui décrocher un coup de poing mais au dernier moment je me suis arrêté à la sensation de quelque chose de ferme qui venait de me saisir par l'épaule.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous fabriquez? » demanda Erza avec une aura meurtrière. Merde, on est mal !

Mon œil fut attiré par le mouvement de sa main qui venait de se décrocher de mon épaule pour ensuite se poser sur son épée. Elle va quand même pas .. je lâches instinctivement Grey et je me recule.

« On fait que discuter » dis-je avec un sourire forcé. Grey acquiesça aussitôt avec la même expression que la mienne.

« Oui on discutait à propos du tournois » a-t-il ajouté en me tapant légèrement l'épaule.

 _Je vais le tuer !_

Elle nous observe quelques secondes avec un air suspicieux mais finir par lâcher un souffle exaspéré et retire sa main de l'épée.

« Peu importe » dit-elle blasée. « Je ne ne veux pas vous entendre vous disputer comme deux gamins. On est la pour Lucy ! »

Elle nous jette un dernier regard noir, on s'est raidit

« Oui madame ! », on a soufflé à l'unisson.

Parfait ! Erza a raison, Luce a besoin de nos encouragement. Je reporte mon attention sur elle, qui s'apprête à faire son entrée dans une espèce de boule géante remplie d'eau, protégée par une barrière magique, suspendue à plusieurs mètres du sol.

« C'est exactement ce que je faisais, je parlais de Lucy », murmura Grey

Je soupire et je m'arrache à regret de ma contemplation. Je lui lance un regard noir auquel il répondit avec un sourire provocateur. Il va me les briser longtemps celui-là ?

« Un problème idiot ? Je ne suis pas le seul à le dire » poursuivit-il. « Tous les mâles de l'arène sont entrain de mater.. enfin, toi en moins.. »

Je me suis raidi d'un coup. Je sens mon corps s'enflammer et pour la première fois, j'aurais pu m'y brûler. Maintenant que l'exhibitionniste l'a mentionné, j'entends les acclamations des spectateurs accompagnées de remarques lubriques. Je balaie des yeux la rangée d'à côté écœuré, j'ai la sensation de ne plus maîtriser mon corps, la température ne cesse d'augmenter. A ce rythme la, ils vont tous y rester. Comment osent-ils la regarder d'une manière aussi.. obscène. Il ne l'a connaisse même pas. C'est Ma coéquipière et un membre de FairyTail. Je serre les poings pour canaliser ma fureur.

« C'est notre amie.. » j'ai craché cette phrase comme si elle me brûlait la bouche. Le visage de Lucy apparaît dans la Lacrima vison, elle souriait insouciante, ce qui a eu pour effet de décupler ma colère.

« Et alors ? » Répondît-il « C'est une fille. J'admire les belles chose. »

« Elle ne t'appartient pas.. »

Il ricane

« Pas besoin de ça. Tu es vraiment un idiot ! »

Je m'approche de lui sur le point d'en faire un portrait de glace mais dans mon élan, je me stoppe net à sa question. « Elle t'appartient peut-être ? » Quelque chose remue en moi, m'appartenir ? Je sens tous les muscles de mon corps se contracter à cette pensée. Elle est ma partenaire. On est membre de la même Guilde, on passe notre temps ensemble. Dans tous les tableaux que je m'imagine et les souvenirs que je me remémore elle est toujours présente, cela signifie qu'elle m'appartient ? Non ! Elle fait partie de ma vie, elle ne m'appartient pas. Cette conclusion ne me satisfait pas. La voix de Erza me sort de mes pensées pour me prévenir que l'épreuve bataille navale venait de commencer. Grey s'est déjà détourné pour regarder. Je reste debout quelques instants à réfléchir sur ce qu'il venait de me dire mais l'annonce de la citrouille naine sur la participation de la fille de Sabertooth me convainc de reporter la réflexion à plus tard. Je me penche en avant sur la balustrade et je ne quitte jamais Lucy des yeux. Elle engage le match en appelant Aquarius.

Juvia venait de tomber de la sphère géante. Elle dominait le combat dans son élément et brusquement elle s'est retrouvée à terre. Je jette un regard à Grey à côté de moi, il est tendu comme un pic. Chic, maintenant que Juvia est hors course, Lucy a toutes ses chances. On a beau être de la même guilde, le temps d'un tournoi on est rivaux et je ne laisserai pas Luxus ni le mangeur de ferraille s'emparer de notre victoire.

J'étais tellement focalisé sur notre potentielle victoire avec l'élimination de Juvia qui, pour moi représentait l'unique danger que j'ai fait abstraction de la fille de Saber. Elle ne laisse pas Lucy attaquer, qui se retrouve très vite en difficulté. Elle utilise une magie de matérialisation pour attaquer et pour se défendre à la fois. Les attaques de front sont donc inefficace sur elle. Lucy est entrain de perdre ? Inacceptable !

« Luce.. »

« Quelle est cette magie ? » Lâcha Grey

Lucy n'abandonne pas, elle repart à la charge malgré que Saber l'a dépossédé ses clés. C'est de la folie sans ses clés .. heureusement que le temps réglementaire semble être écoulé. Je suis soulagé. Yosh ! Il ne reste plus qu'à les départager, ça s'annonce chaud pour Lucy mais j'ai confiance en elle, il lui suffit seulement de récupérer ses esprits

Mes poings se crispèrent instantanément lorsque Lucy a reçu une attaque de plein fouet suivie par une rafale déboule magique sur tout son corps, et était sur le point de se faire éjecter mais elle disparaît de mon champs de vision pour réapparaître directement dans la ligne d'attaque de Minerva qui lui décroché un coup de pied par derrière. Elle l'a gardé exprès ? Elle s'acharne sauvagement sur elle. Lorsque je comprends ce que je vois, mon corps s'enflamme, les coups s'enchaînent, mon esprit vacille. Il faut que j'intervienne… je reste figé. La voix des spectateurs résonnent, le jury s'indigne, un brouhaha monstre m'entoure mais j'entends plus rien autour de moi hormis la respiration de Lucy qui s'éteint au milieu des cris de douleurs. Je m'agrippe à la balustrade pour garder l'équilibre, et je me rends compte que Grey fait la même.

« ARRÊTES ÇA ! »

Bon sang ! Je dois absolument intervenir, pourquoi ils n'arrêtent pas le match ? Je me retourne vers La Tribune de Sabertooth, tous les membres arborent un sourire narquois qui achève ma retenue

« SABERTOOTH ! » Crachai-je. Au moment où je m'apprêtait à y'aller, la fin du match a été donnée. Je saute sans réfléchir pour aller à sa rencontre suivi par Erza et Grey. J'accélère le as lorsque Lucy se fait jeter, comme une vulgaire poupée, pour tenter de l'intercepter. Si quelque chose devait lui arriver, je verserai leur sang ! Qu'il fasse du mal à leur propres camarades ça me répugne mais qu'ils s'attaquent au miens je les pulvériserai un par un en commençant par cette salope. On se jette avec Grey pour anticiper sa réception, son corps est couverts de blessures, sa peau habituellement blanche est parsemée d'égratignures et d'hématomes. J'écarquille les yeux sous le choc, l'odeur du sang me gifle de plein fouet. J'ai la gerbe ..

Grey allonge son corps doucement. J'évite de la toucher par peur de lui faire encore plus mal. la voir ainsi étendue devant moi, la respiration faible me fait disjoncter.

« Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça, salope ?! »

Elle a osé répondre était un déchet inutile et qu'elle lui avait offert la seconde place. Je suis dans un état second. IMPARDONNABLE ! Wendy et la fille aux cheveux roses débarquent pour lui prodiguer les premiers soins. Parfait, je laisse Lucy entre leurs mains. Je serre les poings, je suis prêt à en découdre ! Ensemble avec Erza et Grey on va leur faire ravaler leurs paroles même si pour ça on doit risquer notre place dans le tournois, je ne laisserai pas passer ça ! J'étais sur le point d'attaquer sous les acclamations des spectateurs qui réclamaient un combats entre les deux guides mais j'entends la voix de Lucy, un faible murmure.

« Na-natsu..Ne fais.. pas ça. » sa voix s'évanouie. Je me tourne pour lui faire face. Elle est toujours étendue au sol, les yeux fermés. Est-ce mon imagination ? Comment peut-elle parler dans un moment pareil, elle devrait juste penser à guérir et se remettre sur pieds et nous laisser gérer le reste. Il semblerait que je sois le seul à l'avoir entendu. Foutu sens développés !

Je feins l'ignorance mais elle murmure mon prénom une seconde fois avec tellement d'agonie que mon cœur se brise. Elle n'a pas le droit de me demander ça alors qu'elle a mis sa vie en jeu, pourquoi ne pourrai-je pas en faire autant ? Elle se met en danger pour la guilde et maintenant m'empêche de la venger à cause de la guilde ? Je sens la colère monter en moi. Pourquoi devrai-je choisir entre mes amis ou ma guilde lorsque cette même guilde est censée être notre refuge, notre point d'encrage.. Notre famille ?

 _C'est trop cruel de me demander ça Luce, tu le sais_ ?

Le temps que je me ressaisisse, C'est Erza qui fait le choix que nous battrons Sabertooth pendant le tournois. Je m'enflammes d'avance !

Après l'annonce du vieux de fusionner les deux équipes en une seule pour la suite du tournois, nous avions quitté l'infirmerie pour laisser Lucy se reposer. Les autres sont allés regarder le combat suivant mais je leur ai faussé compagnie en prétextant un saut aux toilettes pour retourner devant la chambre. Comment puis-je regarder un combat alors que la seule chose à laquelle je pense, c'est elle.. j'aurais pu la perdre.

À cette pensées, je sens un vide qui me prend aux tripes. Merde ! On est venu dans ce tournois pour redorer le nom de la guilde mais pas à ce prix ! Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ressens ce sentiment, une sensation désagréable qui me broie l'estomac. Qu'est ce que c'est ? Maintenant que j'y repense, j'ai déjà ressenti un sentiment semblable a la tour du Paradis lorsque j'ai failli perdre Erza mais cette fois, c'est plus puissant ..

De la peur ? Celle de perdre une amie ? Non, celle de perdre Lucy ! Mais Lucy est amie. Bon sang ça me rend fou. Je tape le mur pour évacuer ma frustration. Faut que je la voit.

Je pénètre doucement dans la chambre pour ne pas la réveiller, son odeur est partout dans la pièce. Je prends une lente et longue respiration. Cette fois, sont odeur n'est pas mélangée avec les larmes ni le sang, c'est un mélange subtil de son parfum naturel et autre chose …

 _De la menthe poivrée et fraises des bois._

C'est ce que Lucy sent ! Mon corps réagit positivement, je le sens se détendre. À chaque pas qui me mène à elle, l'odeur se fait plus puissante et plus agréable. Ai-je toujours fait attention à son odeur ? J'ai toujours eu un odorat développé comparé aux autres grâce à mon instinct sauvage mais je ne l'ai jamais utilisé sur les autres comme il m'arrive de le faire avec Lucy. Je sais que Erza sent l'huile pour nettoyer les épées mais je n'ai jamais fait attention à son odeur naturelle.

Le jour où j'ai découvert celle de Lucy, ce fut un matin où je m'étais réveillé par un coup de coude bien place alors que j'étais couché dans son lit. Je m'étais introduit encore une fois sans son autorisation et sa colère n'est retombée qu'une fois lui avoir demandé le parfum qu'elle portait. C'était une odeur assez spéciale qui m'a fait me sentir à la fois étourdi et curieux. J'ai du me pencher plus en avant pour mieux la sentir, ce qui m'a valu une gifle de sa part et un « pervers » en guise de bonjour car j'avais violé son périmètre d'intimité selon ses dires. Suite à ça, elle m'avait répondu qu'elle ne portait pas de parfum, et j'ai su après que c'était son odeur naturelle. Je n'ai pas pu la sentir car elle s'asperge toujours de produits qui, parfois, me donnait la migraine.

Si seulement elle savait que c'était inutile, son odeur corporelle était déjà la meilleure. Trop tard, a ce moment là, j'avais révélé le fond de ma pensée à voix haute, elle s'était empourprée légèrement et m'avait lancé un «idiot » en claquant la porte de la salle de bain en me laissant abasourdie.

Même aujourd'hui, je ne comprends toujours pas ce que j'ai bien pu dire de mal. Plus tard, quand je suis retourné discrètement dans son lit alors qu'elle dormait je m'étais épris d'une odeur encore meilleure, la sienne mélangée a une odeur de bois fumé. À cet instant , j'avais souhaité que cette odeur ne l'a quitte jamais.

Je souris à cette pensée. Ce temps me semble tellement loin. Ainsi, je voulais qu'elle porte mon odeur sur elle ou plutôt mon instinct le faisait inconsciemment c'est pour cela que je retournais toujours vers elle le soir.

Je m'approche de son lit, elle dort paisiblement qu'on aurait pu s'y méprendre s'il n'y avait pas les pansements qui recouvraient ses blessures. Je l'observe longuement, elle respire laborieusement malgré les soins prodiguaient par Wendy. Mon regard fut attiré par son décolleté, je détourne directement le regard comme si je commettais quelque chose de mal. Même en ayant détourné le regard, je me rends compte qu'avec ma vision périphérique j'avais encore vue dessus alors je fermes les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Natsu tu l'a déjà vue plus dévêtue que ça, y'a même pas une heure elle se pavanait en bikini.

J'ouvre les yeux mais je ne regarde toujours pas. Quelques secondes après, je me sens con à être debout le visage détourné. Ça devient ridicule la, je peux quand la regarder, je fais rien de mal. Au moment où je repose mes yeux sur elle, elle se met à bouger dans son sommeil et change de position pour se mettre sur son côté droit exactement en face de l'endroit où je me trouve. Je me suis raidi sur place, great on voit encore mieux son décolleté. Est-ce que je viens de penser « mieux » ? Je me met une gifle mentale.

Tout à l'heure lorsque Grey a fait la remarque sur son bikini et le fait que tout le monde la regardait mon sang a fait qu'un tour, j'étais prêt à les tuer un par un et lui avec eux pour l'avoir regardé de cette manière alors pourquoi le ferais-je ? Une voix au fond de moi me souffla que contrairement a eux, j'en avais le droit.

 _Lucy est à moi !_

Je tressaute à cette pensée. Qu'est-ce que je raconte. Je remonte la couverture sur elle mais dans le processus sa main glisse en dessous, je l'attrape avant qu'elle touche le rebord du lit. Elle remue légèrement, je me fige en tenant sa main dans la mienne pour ne pas la réveiller. Je m'assure que sa respiration soit régulière signe qu'elle est encore endormie pour resserrer ma main sur la sienne. Je me surprends à caresser cette main si fragile et forte à la fois. Forte avec laquelle elle invoque ses esprits et arbore fièrement le signe de son appartenance à FairyTail, fragile car couverte d'égratignures pour avoir essayé de tenir une promesse à ses amis au péril de sa vie. Cette main, je jures de la protéger quoiqu'il m'en coûte.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par une lumière blanche qui éclairait nos deux mains. Qu'est-ce que … j'ai senti une chaleur provenir de mon corps et passer à travers ma main à celle de Lucy et soudain, l'égratignure avait disparu. Il s'est passé quoi ? J'approche nos deux mains liées pour mieux regarder, elle a vraiment disparu !

« Si j'avais su, j'aurai directement fait appel à toi.. » Une voix me fait sursauter, je recule instinctivement en arrière en lâchant la main de Lucy. Debout en face de moi se tient Polyussica, elle me regarde avec une expression impassible. Je lâches un soupire. Cette vieille peau a failli me donner une crise cardiaque, j'étais tellement à fond dans mes pensées que je n'ai pas senti sa présence. C'est trop dangereux !

« Je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver.. » je me gratte l'arrière de la tête en souriant.

« Enfant stupide ! »

« Q-quoi ? »

Elle lâche un souffle exaspéré et me tourne le dos pour trifouiller dans une commode ou été disposée plusieurs fioles. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ici ?

« Je paries que tu ignore ce que signifiait la lumière blanche à l'instant.. » Demanda-t-elle contrariée. Merde, elle l'a vue ? Je deviens blême.

« je ne faisais aucun mal à Lucy je le jure. Je n'ai vu aucune lumière blanche » menti-je en mode panique. « je suis juste venu voir comme elle allait » Pourquoi je suis entrain de me justifier d'abord. Elle se retourne vers moi en me lançant un regard qui bizarrement, me rappela celui de Erza je me fige sur place. Merde merde merde !

« Les enfants de Makarov sont peut-être puissant mais ce sont des idiots.. »

« hein ? »

Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'elle raconte, l'ancêtre.

« tu viens de guérir la blessure de ta camarade.. »

« Oui voilà ! Je l'ai.. Attendez.. quoi ? » dis-je incrédule.

Elle se remet brusquement à déplacer les fioles. Est-ce qu'elle se sent bien?

« Les dragon Slayer peuvent s'auto générer, ainsi quelques fois, ils sont capables de guérir les autres. » M'expliqua-a-t-elle comme si elle récitait un passage d'un livre. « Mais habituellement, la guérison est réservée pour leurs compagnons. »

Je hoche machinalement la tête pour éviter de la mettre en colère mais sérieusement je ne comprends pas un traitre mot de ce qu'elle me raconte. Guérison, compagnon ? C'est quoi ce charabia ! J'ignorais que les dragons possédaient ce genre de capacités, Igneel ne l'a pas mentionné. Elle me lance un regard dépité quand elle a compris que je ne suivais pas son délire.

« Tu t'en ai pas encore rendu compte ? »

« Rendu compte de quoi ? » Je suis sacrément largué la. Elle ouvre la bouche pour me répondre mais avant qu'elle puisse le faire j'entends Lucy remuer. Elle se réveille. Elle ouvre les yeux et prononce mon prénom.

« Je suis la Luce.. »

Elle me fait un faible sourire et se redresse péniblement en se frottant les paupières. J'étais sur le point d'aller l'aider mais elle me fit signe de la tête que tout allait bien. Elle remarque la présence de la guérisseuse.

« Bonjour Polyussica »

« Reposez-vous ! » Lui ordonna-t-elle pour toute réponse, Lucy hocha la tête.

Elle prit une fiole dans les mains et se dirigea vers la sortie mais avant de la franchir elle s'arrêta pour murmura un énième « idiot » et sortit. Je regarde la porte hébété. Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer au juste ?

« un problème Natsu ? » S'enquit Lucy

« Hum.. pas vraiment » répondis-je distraitement. « elle m'a traité d'idiot, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. »

Elle roule des yeux

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? »

« Rien ! Pourquoi on m'accuse toujours ? »

« peut-être parce que tu es un électron libre qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête »

Je grimace à sa réponse mais au fond de moi je suis content de voir qu'elle se porte bien. C'est la Lucy que je connais ! Elle me balance deux phrases accusatrices auxquelles je tente de me défendre. Pour une fois j'y suis pour rien la preuve j'ai réussi à me calmer et pas mettre Sabertooth à feu et à cendre.

Mon humeur retombe à cette pensée. Je massai une main sur mon front en soupirant, un silence inconfortable s'installe dans la chambre, je détaille Lucy plongée dans ses réflexions le visage tourné vers la fenêtre. Je m'avance vers le lit, mes pas hésitants ont eu raison du silence religieux. Je me positionne en face d'elle, ce qui a eu pour effet de la faire sortir de ses pensées. Elle grimace.

« Tu as mal quelque part » demandai-je en essayant de dissimuler mon inquiétude.

« Oui.. je .. non rien.. ça doit être mon imagination ? »

« Oui ou non ? » elle semble hésiter avant de me répondre.

Je sens son regard inquiet se poser sur moi, comment vais-je lui expliquer ça sans qu'il me prenne pour une une folle. Après tout c'est Natsu, cet idiot ne va pas s'attarder sur ça. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'avais senti sa présence mais je ne m'attendais pas à le voir dans la chambre, je pensais qu'il serait avec les autres entrain de regarder les combats suivants. J'aurais préférée qu'il me laisse seule, j'ai tellement honte, je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse. Je suis qu'un boulet pour eux. Tout le monde fait de son mieux pour la guilde.. je suis inutile. Je sens les larmes me piquer les yeux. Il ne faut surtout pas que je pleure, je ne veux pas paraître plus pathétique que je ne le suis déjà. Je regarde droit devant moi et je reprends la parole.

« Lorsque j'étais endormie j'ai eu une drôle de sensation, je ne saurais pas me l'expliquer.. comme une chaleur qui avait envahi mon corps .. » Natsu m'observe pensivement, comme s'il attendait que je développe. « .. J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un me tenait la main et ensuite ma magie est revenue » je détourne le visage en rougissant d'embarra.

Il laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise, je me suis tournée vers lui instinctivement pour tomber sur son visage rougissant ? Il me fixa et je me surpris à rougir de plus belle, son regard était tellement chargé en intensité que mes jambes auraient pus me lâcher si je n'étais pas allongée. J'ai cru entrevoir dans ses yeux une lueur presque … Sauvage qui disparut aussitôt lorsque son regard se glisse vers ma main. Je serre le drap avec mes poings pour stopper le tremblement de mon corps.

« Ne fais pas attention à ça, c'est mon imagination qui me jouait des tours. »

Il semble sorti de sa transe et se mit à rire nerveusement en se grattant la tête. Voilà Natsu de retour !

« Tu es bizarre Lucy.. euh Grey m'a dit que tu voulais me parler avant que l'épreuve commence. »

« Je voulais m'assurer que tu sois là » déclara-je simplement avant que ma voix ne se brise « .. mais il aurait mieux valu que tu n'assiste pas à ça .. »

Je baisse la tête honteusement.

« Luce est une idiote » dit-il en soupirant. Hein ? Je relève la tête brusquement pour rencontrer ses yeux, je fus surprise lorsqu'il me décroche un sourire débordant de tendresse. « .. peu importe où Luce se trouve, ou qu'elle soit, dans cette vie ou dans une autre, je serais toujours à ses cotés même si pour cela, je dois me battre contre la mort elle-même. »

Mon cœur a sauté un battement, j'écarquille les yeux sous l'effet de cette déclaration, on aurait dit qu'on venait de me jeter dans un volcan en éruption tellement la chaleur de ses mots éradiquaient mon être tout entier. Un frisson me traversa l'échine et les larmes ont commencé à couler sans que je puisse les contrôler

« Natsu.. » articulai-je avec émotion, il a du trouver de l'humour dans le fait de me voir pleurer d'une manière si peu élégante car il éclate dans un rire joyeux qui me fit sourire à mon tour. J'essuie mes larmes. Quand suis-je tombée pour cet idiot ?

Mon sourire s'efface aussitôt à cette révélation, je viens de m'avouer que j'étais amoureuse de Natsu alors qu'il est juste en face de moi ? Je sens la chaleur me monter aux joues. Natsu me regarde avec un drôle d'air, oh mon dieu je viens quand même pas de le dire à voix haute ? Merde, je commence à paniquer. Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? D'un coup, je vois ou plutôt je sens sa main chaude entrer en contact avec mon poignet déjà brûlant , je vais me liquéfier.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » s'enquit-il. Il fini par m'achever lorsqu'il fit voyager son autre main pour la déposer sur mon front. Par Mavis pourquoi il est tactile.

« Tu es brûlante » il parla plus pour lui-même que pour moi. Je panique de plus belle, je bégaye quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Rouge d'embarra, je tente de réfléchir à quelque chose à dire mais avant que je puisse prononcer le moindre mot, quelque chose me tombe dessus et me fit me rallonger brusquement sur le lit et éjecta Natsu de l'autre côté de la pièce. Ça fait mal. Qu'est-ce .. la chose gigote au dessus de moi, je sens un souffle chaud sur mon cou « ton parfum m'a manqué princesse.. » je sursaute. Mais c'est la voix de Loki, je tente de me redresser tant bien que mal en le poussant sur le côté mais il s'accroche à moi

« Qui as-osé te faire du mal que je lui règle son compte » il arbore une expression sévère, je le repousse une seconde fois. « Ne bouges pas ! Restes allongée, j'pourrai mieux te protéger » Il resserre son emprise sur moi. Mon protéger, mon œil, il en profite surtout. J'ai du mal'a respirer.

« Je suis pas en danger Loki, je ne t'ai même pas appelé »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de m'appeler princesse, je suis ton chevalier servant, je le sens lorsque tu es en danger » se vanta-t-il. Bah voyons ! Les esprits ont trop de liberté à mon avis mais pour cette fois, je lui en doit une il'm'a sauvé d'une humiliation certaine. J'avais besoin de ça pour me remettre de mes émotions.

« Ton sens du danger est légèrement en panne Loki, tu as une heure ou deux de retard » dis-je sarcastiquement.

« Je t'avais mise en sourdine car j'avais un rendez-vous » m'expliqua le gardien du Rugulus le plus naturellement du monde.

J'écarquille les yeux

« Tu..as quoi ? » Je me redresse brusquement sur mes Avants bras.

« Nous-avions un double rendez-vous avec Aquarius alors .. » je le coupe directement

« C'est pas ce que je te demandais » dis-je exaspérée « tu peux me mettre en 'sourdine' ? »

Il hocha frénétiquement la tête. Je ferme les yeux pour maîtriser ma colère. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas venant de lui ? « Ca ne devrait pas me surprendre étant donné que tu apparais et disparais à ta guise.. »

« Rien à voir avec mes apparitions, je suis aussi un membre de de FairyTail. Je peux te montrer mon signe .. » me dit-il d'un air taquin en faisant semblant de retirer sa chemise. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Île me désespère. J'étais sur le point de lui répliquer d'arrêter de faire l'idiot, que par sa faute j'ai perdu le combat mais Natsu m'interrompit. J'avais complément oublié sa présence.

« Lèves toi de sur Lucy ! » Ordonna-t-il. Son ton était sec teinté d'une pointe d'irritation.

« Yo Natsu, je ne t'avais pas vu ! » Natsu se contenta de le fixer debout adossé au fond de la pièce. Il a l'air énervé. Il me jette un regard lourd en reproche que je ne saisi pas. Que lui arrive-t-il ? Habituellement, lorsqu'il voit Loki, il fait toujours le pitre en cherchant à le défier à tout va mais la, il l'air contrarié. Loki se redresse en ajustants ses vêtements. Il jette un coup d'œil autour de lui.

« Sommes-nous à l'infirmerie ? Tu es malade princesse ? » s'enquit-il. Natsu grogna

« Euh .. non .. oui, ce n'est rien de grave ». Dis-je en secouant la tête « je vais bien »

« Bien sur que c'est grave » cria Natsu furieux. « A cause de ses idioties tu as failli y rester .. »

« Arrêtes Natsu ce n'est pas de sa faute ! » J'ai du crier sans m'en rendre compte car il me dévisagea ostensiblement avant de détourner le regard. Prise de remords, je me mordis la lèvre pour réprimer une grimace.

« D'ailleurs Lucy » lança Loki pour briser le silence qui pensait dans la pièce. « Je l'ai senti en arrivant, ta magie a quelque chose de changée, je dirais presque qu'elle est étrange »

« Comment ça » demandai-je en panique. Il hausse les épaule

« Tu as ménagée ta magie avec quelqu'un ? » je secouai la tête. « Peut-être un union Raid ? » Natsu s'étrangla de l'autre côté de la pièce. Je ne sens rien d'étrange au contraire j'ai l'impression d'être en pleine forme, ce qui est contradictoire étant donné ce que j'ai subi tout à l'heure.

« Sa magie n'est pas étrange » Cracha Natsu les poings serrés. « Elle est vidée et ta présence l'épuise davantage » je fus surprise par ses paroles, Loki également car il se contente de lâcher un simple 'oh'. C'est officiel, il agit vraiment d'une manière très étrange, ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Il paraissait de bonne humeur avant l'arrivée de Loki. Le silence se fait plus pesant.

« C'est moi ou il fait super chaud d'un coup » demanda Loki en tirant sur le col de sa chemise.

« Si tu as chaud, tu n'as qu'à quitter .. » l'agressa Natsu en s'avançant de quelques pas pour se retrouver proche de lui. Les deux se fixèrent un long moment oubliant presque ma présence. Au bout de ce qui me paraissait être une éternité, Loki posa sa main sur l'épaule de Natsu et son visage s'est fondit en un large sourire ensuite il me regarda avec le même sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

« Je vous laisse, j'ai oublié le rendez-vous avec Aries. À plus tard Natsu ! » il disparut sans demander son reste. Ces esprits son vraiment trop indépendant pour leur propre bien. Je reporte mon attention sur Natsu qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, il semblait être dans ses pensées. Je me demande pourquoi il est en colère alors qu'il était en bonne humeur avant l'arrivée de Loki. Peut-être est-ce ma faute ? C'est tellement pas ses réactions habituelles que je ne sais pas comment me comporter. Je secoue la tête pour chasser ces spéculation de mon esprit et je décide de puiser les réponses directement à la source.

« Natsu.. » articulai-je doucement

« Hum ? »

« Tu es en colère ? »

« Non. » sa réponse fut rapide.. un peu trop rapide. Je ne m'en formalise pas pour autant.

« Tu agis d'une manière très étrange »

« Non. »

« C'est la seule chose que tu comptes me répondre ? »

« Non ! »

Je le dévisage mais il ne cil pas, j'éclate dans un rire nerveux, cette situation devient ridicule. Il est sérieux ? Je tente de me calmer

« Écoutes » commençai-je, « si tu ne me dis pas ce qui ne va pas pour que l'on puisse en discuter, je ne saurais pas d'où vient le problème. Es-tu en colère contre moi ? » Il fonça les sourcils, je prends cela comme une invitation à continuer.

« .. c'est parce que j'ai perdu le combat ? « murmurai-je en essayant de paraître moins dramatique que je ne le suis déjà. Il se déplace pour la première fois depuis le départ de Loki. Il vient se positionner à côté du lit, je le regarde faire.

« Dis pas n'importe quoi..tu as bien combattue » ces mots me réchauffent le cœur mais malgré sa tentative de me réconforter, je me sens encore mal par cette situation.. c'est la seconde fois que je les déçois.

« Je suis désolée .. »

« Tu es désolée d'avoir remporté 8 points pour l'équipe ? » Me demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils. J'esquisse un faible sourire, c'est typiquement Natsu, toujours optimiste.

« Vu sous cet angle, on peut dire que j'ai remporté plus de points que toi » Il grimace.

« Hé Happy, Lucy sait compter .. » je tente de lui mettre un coup

« Tais-toi, ce sale matou n'est pas la.. »

« Merde.. »

J'éclate de rire, la tension qui régnait dans la pièce semble être dissipée.

Depuis quand il a cette influence sur mon humeur ? Je me sens bête à me poser cette question, si seulement il s'agissait que d'une simple influence. Au train où vont les choses, cela tourne en une véritable obsession. Mes sentiments ne cessent de grandir pour lui et encore plus lorsque je vois cette lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux comme si j'étais la personne dont il se soucie le plus au monde.

Je me gifle mentalement à cette pensée pathétique, c'est de Natsu qu'on parle, il ferait tout pour ses amis. Même si cela m'écorche le cœur de l'avouer, j'en fais partie. Il ne s'intéresse pas aux relations romantiques, je doute même qu'il sache l'existence d'un autre type de sentiment indépendamment de l'amitié. Il a toujours été un idiot complet doublé d'un gamin puéril qui ne se soucie de rien d'autre que le combat.

Je lâches un souffle car le malheur dans tout ça est que c'est précisément les raisons pour lesquels je suis attirée par lui. Il est combatif, courageux et il défend ses convictions au péril de sa propre vie. Il est loyal et ne semble pas être une personne qui pourrait tricher sur vous, en sommes, c'est l'homme idéal tout droit sorti des romans que j'affectionnent tant. Qu'elle femme n'aurait pas été attirée par cet idiot ? Bon d'accord, les filles de la guilde ne le sont pas .. peut-être Lisana !

Depuis son retour, elle semble vouloir rattraper le temps perdu. À la guilde, elle faisait tout pour être avec lui, intervenir en sa présence, j'ai même surpris une conversation où elle demandait à Mira une mission pour elle et Natsu. Jour après jour, lorsque je la voyait en sa compagnie, il m'arrivait de trembler par peur qu'il se rend compte que les sentiments qu'il a eu à son égard dans son enfance ont ressurgi.

Je me dégoûte d'avoir ce genre de pensées, Lisana est un membre de FairyTail mais c'est plus fort que moi, elle a partagé plus de chose avec lui alors que moi, je partage quoi avec lui hormis les Missions et.. mon lit ? A cette pensée mon visage se ré vas pas sur ce terrain Lucy.. je passai une main sur mon front en soupirant, il fallait que je mette un terme à cette ridicule obsession et vite, sans quoi je perdrai mon amitié avec lui.

Juste l'idée m'est insupportable, je préférerai encore taire mes sentiments même si je dois en souffrir mais au moins, je pourrai toujours être près de lui. Peut-être devrai-je me trouver quelqu'un ? Cette pensée m'arrache un soupire de désarroi. Comme si j'étais capable de l'oublier si facilement, il est trop tard, j'avais déjà franchi le point de non retour alors que lui me regardera toujours avec un respect purement amical.

« Luce, tout va bien ? » S'enquit-il. Il claque des doigts devant mes yeux pour me faire revenir à la réalité. Je sors de ma torpeur. Il me regarde d'un air perplexe. Bien sûr que je vais pas bien idiot, tu ne devinera jamais a qui la faute .. je garde ma pensée pour moi et je hoche la tête pour le rassurer. Il fait naître en moi tellement d'espoir avec ses regards et la manière dont il prononce mon prénom..c'est tellement cruel ..

Il se lève brusquement.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, c'est à mon tour maintenant, je vais leur faire payer ce qu'il t'ont fait.. »

Je lui sourie faiblement, le seul qui peut renverser la donne, c'est bien Natsu. Il me fait un sourire éclatant, mon cœur raté un battement.

« Je te fais confiance Natsu, avec ma vie .. »

Sans m'en rendre compte, je saisi sa main dans la mienne en la serrant fort. Je sais que ce match est très important pour lui alors je veux lui transmettre toute la force de mes sentiments. Il se raidit au départ mais lorsque je maintien l'emprise dessus il se détend. Je le fixe dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre à quel point je suis reconnaissante de tout ce qu'il fait pour moi actuellement et tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi avant, c'est grâce à lui que je ne suis plus seule, il m'a donné de l'espoir, une famille et un but.

Je le sens se rapprocher de moi alors je m'accroche encore plus fermement à sa main mais il l'arrache brusquement reculant, je sursaute.

« Euh.. désolé.. je dois y'aller, Happy doit m'attendre .. » il sortit en courant de la chambre. Que diable vient-il de se passer au juste ? Je fixe la porte tristement. Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de faire ça Lucy ? Je porte machinalement ma main encore chaude par le contact et je la pose sur mon cœur meurtri.

 _À quoi je m'attendais au juste !?_

Je suis sorti de la pièce comme si j'avais le diable aux trousses. Mon cœur bat tellement fort qu'il fait écho dans mes oreilles. Je m'adosse à la porte pour calmer les palpitations qu'elle a fait naître en moi par ce simplement contact. Merde ! Si j avais pas quitté cette chambre à l'heure qu'il est, j'aurais dessiné une ligne qu'il m'aurait été impossible de gommée. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je suis entrain de de péter un câble ou quoi ? J'ai failli me jeter sur Lucy. Elle était tellement fragile et vulnérable que je voulais la prendre dans mes bras pour ne plus la lâcher. Une simple phrase et un contact de sa part ont eu raison de mon contrôle.

Ça devient dangereux. Lorsqu'elle m'a pris par la main, j'ai eu la sensation que ma magie circulait dans tout son corps ce qui a eu pour effet d'allumer un feu au creux de mon estomac qui n'avait rien à voir avec mon élément magique. C'est cette sensation qui a déclenché l'élan de possessivité. À cet instant, je ne voulais qu'elle appartienne qu'a moi.. je me fis peur. Je me prends le visage entre les mains, je suis perdu. Happy et la guilde m'appartiennent, et avec le temps j'ai fait en sorte que Lucy soit mienne aussi.

C'est ma partenaire, c'est avec moi qu'elle part en mission et avec personne d'autre. Mais lorsque les Mission sont terminées, chacun rentre chez soi et la vie reprend son cour, on se voit seulement à la guilde, si la guilde n'existerait plus, on aura plus de raison de se côtoyer ? Mais c'est grâce à la Guilde qu'on est partenaire maintenant. Partenaire ? Est-ce que cela signifie qu'elle me quittera un jour ?

« Hé la salamandre, c'est la ou tu es planqué ! Si t'as peur je peux m'occuper des deux rigolos sans toi »

Je sursaute en relevant la tête pour tomber sur Gajeel debout. Il manquait plus que lui .. merde le combat, j'ai failli oublier, je me relève rapidement.

« Je vous prends tous les trois tas de ferraille .. »

« Ghihi, je préfère ça ! »

Il me tourne le dos et je le suis. Je me stoppe d'un coup, Gajeel est un chasseur de dragon alors je devrais peut-être lui demander. C'est pas la personne avec qui j'ai le plus discuté dans la Guilde mais c'est quelqu'un digne de confiance, il l'a prouvé à plusieurs reprises et il en connaît peut-être plus sur le sujet que moi étant donné qu'il a passé plus de temps avec son dragon. Non, il va se foutre de moi et aller le répéter à Grey. Je reprends mes pas mais il s'arrête brusquement

« Accouches.. » il parle en se tenant dos à moi. Comment il a su ? C'est sans importance je me lance et si il en parle à qui que ce soit je lui règle son compte. J'ai besoin de savoir avant d'entamer le combat.

« Tu sais quoi à propos des.. compagnons ? » je l'entends ricaner avant de se retourner vers moi. Il arbore un rictus qui me fait regretter toute suite ma question.

« Alors la, tu m'épate la salamandre .. finalement tu n'es pas aussi idiot que je le pensais .. »

« Quoi ? Répètes un peu ça ! » Je m'élance sur lui et je le saisi par le col. Je vais lui péter la gueule.

« Ghihi ! » Il se dégage de mon emprise. « Tu as mis du temps mais je suppose que tu as atteint ta limite c'est ça ? » de quoi il parle, il me chier à parler en énigme, je le plaque et je reprends la marche dans le couloir. Qu'est ce qui me prends de demander à lui.

« C'est la Bunny Girl c'est ça ? »

Je me fige sur place, je sens mes joues me brûler, merde comment il est au courant.

« Tes hormones empestent a des kilomètres .. D'après l'odeur qui se dégage, tu as déjà mélangé ta magie avec la sienne » je me retourne pour lui lancer un regard interrogateur. Il secoue la tête l'air dépité.

« Je t'ai donné trop de crédit je crois .. t'as vraiment été élevé par un dragon ? »

« Tu veux vérifier par toi-même ? » Je lui réponds en armant mon poing de flamme. Il recule en arrière

« Ne m'approches pas, l'odeur me tue déjà à cette distance » je me renifle mais je ne sens rien de particulier

« Tu peux pas la sentir, tu y es déjà habitué.. bref, tu devrais arrêter ce merdier avant que quelqu'un ne soit blessé »

« Oui toi ! »

Je m'approche de lui

« T'es con ou quoi.. » il prend une longue respiration. Il commence à me les briser, je suis pas obligé de l'écouter. Il s'adosse contre le mur. « partenaire de Guilde est une chose et compagnon est une autre » dit-il. Je m'arrête brusquement dans mon élan pour l'écouter. « toi et moi nous avons été élevé par des dragons et on sait tous à quel point les dragons peuvent être territoriaux, lorsqu'ils entrent en possession de quelque chose, cela devient leur trésor. Ils sont extrêmement possessifs envers les choses qui leurs appartiennent et surtout envers leurs compagnons ..Lorsqu'un dragon prend un compagnon, c'est pour la vie, Ingeel a dû t'en parler » je détourne la tête pour cacher un fard sur les joues. Pourquoi je rougis déjà ? Lucy ! L'élan de possessivité que j'ai ressenti tout à l'heure est en rapport avec ça ?

« Je vois que t'es conscient de vouloir te l'approprier .. »

 _Merde, je veux me l'approprier !_

J'écarquille les yeux, il sourit

« C'est pas vrai ! » même à mes oreilles ça sonne comme un mensonge.

« Bien sur que tu le fais, tu as mélangé ta magie avec la sienne .. même si cela me semble plus être un accident » je serre les poings pour contrôler ma colère.

« J'ai soigné sa blessure.. » j'ai murmuré doucement. « Je ne l'ai même pas fait exprès. »

« La guérison est réservée pour les compagnons. » Je crois avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part. « nous avons côtoyé assez longtemps ces foutus dragons pour hériter de leurs capacités, après tout, c'est eux qui nous ont transmis la magie de chasseurs de dragons »

Je regrette presque d'avoir fait le pitre pendant que Igneel me donnait des leçons.

« La voie sur laquelle tu t'engage est dangereuse » il se redresse « Tu devrais en parler Bunny avant de la putain thésauriser, tu es un héritier de dragon mais elle est qu'une simple humaine, les méthodes auxquelles on a recours sont parfois dangereuses et la perte, même, d'un potentiel compagnon peut pousser à la folie alors sois certain de ton coup avant de mettre dans ta stupide tête l'idée de la réclamer »

Perdre Lucy ? J'ai expérimenté un avant goût de ce que pouvait être sa perte i peine une heure et j'ai failli y laisser la raison. Je serre les poings. Il doit pas faire référence à sa mort mais au fait qu'elle puisse partir, s'en aller avec quelqu'un d'autre. À cette pensée mes poings se crispent. Cette idée me fait plus mal que je ne veuille bien l'admettre. Elle peut pas se trouver quelqu'un, c'est ici, avec nous qu'elle doit être.. avec moi.

Quand Loki est entrée en contact avec elle j'ai cru que j'allais le brûler vif, même s'il est un nakama et l'esprit de Lucy à cet instant je m'en contrefichait, je voulais seulement qu'il s'éloigne d'elle. Je voulais lui faire mal et cette pensée me fit flipper. Je ne supporte déjà plus qu'un autre la touche familièrement alors qu'est-ce que ça doit être lorsqu'elle sera complètement mienne ?

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire … » murmurai-je paniqué.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir ou bonjour ?

Je suis revenue avec un second chapitre. J'ai fait au plus vite. Il y'a quelques changements par rapport au POV, j'espère que ça ne va pas nuir à votre lecture ni au rythme de l'histoire. J'ai préféré changer car ainsi, j'avais plus de possibilité d'écriture.

Un grand merci à toi Mary chou pour ton commentaire. Il m'a vraiment fait plaisir d'autant plus que c'était mon premier et j'espère pas le dernier. Je te fais de gros bisous. Merci pour tout ceux qui suivent cette histoire, j'espère avoir votre soutient pour la terminer

Assez de blabla, place à l'histoire !

« Bien joué Happy ! » s'écria Natsu surexcité. Il était sur le point de chuter la tête première mais comme à son habitude, le chat fut rapide à la réception, mais à peine il ait eu le temps de se stabiliser que ses ailes commencèrent à flancher.

« Tu pourrais pas accélérer un peu .. » Natsu semblait impatient. Il s'est mit à gigoter dans tout les sens histoire d'aller plus vite mais dans le processus son coude entra en contact direct avec la mâchoire de Happy. Celui-ci s'évanouie et s'est mis à perdre de l'altitude.

« Hého Happy qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » voyant que le chat ne répondait pas il commença à paniquer. Il jeta un regard alarmé vers le bas pour constater qu'Ils allaient bientôt s'écraser. Sans réfléchir, Il enflamma ses poings de feu dans l'espoir de ralentir leur vitesse. Par chance, un arbre bien placé amortit le choc. Ils glissèrent tout au long de l'arbre, arrachants au passage les feuillage. Ils finirent écrasés à terre en provocant un bruit sourd qui fit fuir les oiseaux aux alentours .

Natsu se redressa péniblement pour s'assurer que Happy allait bien mais se rallongea aussitôt car sa jambe droite lui faisait atrocement mal. Il a reçu tout l'impact de la chute sur cette jambe. Il porta frénétiquement sa main jusqu'à sa jambe et commença à la masser pour tenter de dissiper la douleur. Une branche craqua sous le poids de Happy qui, lors du glissement, s'y était retrouvé suspendu. Celui-ci tomba tête première sur la jambe de Natsu.

« Tu veux me tuer Happy ? »

« Natsu.. » murmura le chat, visiblement étourdi. Oubliant sa douleur, chasseur de dragon se redressa rapidement en laissant tombé le chat.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de faire la sieste » il scruta l'horizon, l'endroit semblait vide hormis quelques arbres qui les encerclait et des blocs que pierres uniformément disposées. « On doit vite rattraper ce fumier.. »

Il commença à avancer

« Je suis épuisé .. »

« T'inquiètes Happy, on va bientôt l'avoir » il attendit que le chat se relève mais celui-ci est resté allongé. « Je vais y'aller sans toi, alors, attends moi ici d'accord ? »

« Non, ne me laisses pas ici tout seul » il se redressa tant bien que mal à l'aide de ses petites pattes mais semblait avoir des difficultés pour se tenir debout.

« Tu vas me ralentir Happy, en plus, à cause de toi on a perdu sa trace. Alors tu restes ici »

Il regrettera aussitôt ses paroles, le félin s'est mis à sangloter.

« Je ..suis désolé Natsu .. »

Prit de remords, le chasseur de dragon s'accroupie pour se retrouver à sa hauteur, lui caressa la tête.

« C'est moi qui suis désolé Happy, je n'aurai jamais dû de te dire ça » les sanglots se transformèrent en faibles reniflements. « Je vais nulle part sans toi. On est partenaire non ? » le petit chat hocha la tête en essuyant maladroitement son visage.

Natsu esquissa un faible sourire. Cela fait une semaine que tous les deux sont partis en mission pour retrouver un voleur de bijoux dans une ville dans le nord de Fiore, qui a dérobé une pierre précieuse à un riche entrepreneur, la mission consistait à sa restitution au propriétaire. La récompense offerte n'était pas la raison principale qui l'a motivée à prendre cette mission, elle tombait juste à point. Il voulait s'éloigner de FairyTail en compagnie de Happy, seulement tous les deux.

Pensant qu'il ne s'agirait que d'une simple formalité, ce genre de mission il en a l'habitude, seulement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que celle-ci se transforme en un véritable cauchemar. Cela fait sept jours qu'ils essayent d'attraper ce voleur sans succès.

Natsu commençait sérieusement à perdre patience. À force de tout détruire sur son passage, les dégâts risquent de valoir plus cher que la récompense. En temps normal, il se contrefichait de ce genre de détail car l'équipe au complet endossait la responsabilité sauf, qu'a l'heure actuelle, il était tout seul avec Happy et n'avait plus un rond. Son orgueil lui interdisait d'abandonner la mission même s'il devait pour cela la prolonger. Un bruit le fit sortir de ses pensées. Le ventre de Happy gronda. Il se sentit encore plus coupable. Happy n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Lui non plus d'ailleurs.

« J'ai aperçu un lac pas loin d'ici » dit-il en se redressant sur ses jambes, « ça te dis une partie de pêche ? »

Le chat qui n'avait pas mangé de la journée retrouva sa pleine capacité ainsi que son sourire à l'entente de l'invitation.

" Oui monsieur ! »

Après avoir terminé leur partie de pêche mouvementée et parvenus à rassembler plus de poissons que prévu, les deux partenaires installèrent un campement de fortune au milieu de la forêt histoire de passer la nuit a la belle étoile. Le soleil commençait à disparaître derrière les immenses arbres qui les entouraient. Happy est plus que surexcité à l'idée d'engloutir tous ces petits poissons. Il en avait tellement l'eau à la bouche qu'il tenait à peine en place. Il partit récupérer du bois pour le feu et revint à toute vitesse.

La feu allumé, Natsu s'est assis sur une pierre, une brochette de poisson dans une main qui dorée au feu tandis que l'autre été posée au dessus de son menton. Les sourcils froncés, il réfléchissait aux événements de cette journée. Encore une fois, le bijou lui file entre les mains. Depuis le début de la mission, il a l'impression de ne pas être au meilleur de sa forme, lui qui habituellement déborde d'énergie, avait la sensation d'être à plat. Par deux fois, il s'était évanouis d'épuisement. Quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui pompait toute son énergie.

« Tu es entrain de brûler mon poisson ! » S'écria Happy mortifié. Il couru rapidement en direction du feu mais vacilla à la vue de la brochette. On aurait dit qu'il était sur le point de perdre connaissance.

Natsu sortit de ses pensées alarmé par sa voix et aperçu un voile de fumée.

« Merde.. » il tenta de souffler dessus. Trop tard, la brochette été calcinée. Il renfila le poisson pour ensuite en croquer un bout qu'il recracha aussitôt.

« Ce truc est immonde.. » il jeta la brochette d'un geste de dégoût. Le chat lui lança un regard noir. Son délicieux dîner venait de partir en fumée.. littéralement. Il se laissa tomber à terre.

« J'en ai assez.. je veux rentrer à la maison » il s'adossa contre la pierre. Il était au bout de sa vie, les larmes commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux.

Sans prêter attention à lui, Natsu commença à embrocher les poissons restant.

« Nous avons encore une mission à accomplir.. on doit récupérer le bijou » son ton était froid, teinté de frustration. S'il avait utilisé son souffle de dragon de feu sur la brochette, ça aurai donné le même résultat.

Le chat s'est mis à gigoter maladroitement. Il quitta sa place pour s'approcher doucement du feu qui crépite. Il tendit son poing. Sa paume fermée s'ouvra sous le nez du chasseur. Celui-ci lâcha la brochette qui finit avalée par les flammes rouges. Il écarquilla les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que.. » il souffla choqué.

« Tada ! Je l'ai récupéré avant de voler à ton secours.. » Le petit chat semblait avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Au creux de sa paume, il tenait une pierre bleue, elle étincelait sous les faibles reflets qu'émettait le soleil couchant.

« J'y crois pas » lâcha Natsu avec un large sourire « tu es le meilleur Happy ! »

Il souleva le chat sans difficulté pour l'étreindre, mais d'un coup il cessa tout mouvement, son sourire s'efface.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me le dis que maintenant ? », à l'entente du ton presque menaçant du chasseur, le chat se raidit quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits et glisser vers le bas pour échapper à sa prise, il tenta de se cacher derrière la pierre.

« Je t'écoute Happy .. » articula-t-il en faisant craquer ses doigts.

Il se stoppa net et déglutit.

« J-j'allais t'en parler.. je voulais te faire une farce car tu as été méchant avec moi » il baissa la tête tristement « mais maintenant, je veux rentrer à la maison.. les autres de la guilde me manquent .. »

Attendrit par la déclaration du félin, Natsu s'est mis à sourire. Il l'a bien mérité cette punition. C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas été tendre avec lui, il s'en voulait vraiment.

« La maison me manque à moi aussi » il rangea la pierre précieuse dans sa poche. « Demain, on rente ! »

« Lucy me manque aussi .. c'est ennuyeux sans elle. Pourquoi elle n'est pas venue avec nous ? »

Le regard de Natsu se voila aussitôt à la mention de la blonde. Ses poings se crispèrent, sa respiration commençait à s'accélérer. Il détourna le regard. Le sujet qu'il tentait d'éviter à tout prix depuis une semaine.. ou plutôt la personne qu'il fuyait. Il avait cherché distraction par tous les moyens pour ne pas y penser. Et maintenant que la question fut posée, Il ne

savait pas quoi lui répondre.

Happy était très attaché à Lucy, il ne voulait pas qu'il soit prit entre deux feux. Cette situation le concernait personnellement, le félin n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Heureusement que celui-ci, n'attendant pas vraiment de réponse de sa part, ne semblais pas prêter attention à son conflit interne, son attention s'était portée sur la secondes brochettes de poisson qui finissait de se consumer au milieu des flammes.

 _Elle me manque aussi, tellement. Si tu savais à quel point._

 _Il ne faut pas que j'y penses. Je ne dois pas…_

 _Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement, une sensation de froideur naquit au fond de son corps, enroula son cœur et finit par entourer tout son être. Il se redressa aussitôt. Prit de panique, dans les ténèbres enveloppant, il ne su quel chemin emprunter. Est-il égaré ? Une fois la question posée à son âme, il vit au loin une étincelle qui lui parvint clairement. A mesure qu'il s'avançait, elle grandissait. Il se rapprocha au point de l'étreindre._

 _Une porte se dressa devant lui, il pu en distinguer que la poignée. Perplexe, il l'a poussa, elle s'ouvrit avec un grincement qui le fit sursauter. Etant un homme d'action que de réflexion il l'a franchi aussitôt et tomba sur un immense jardin vêtu d'un feuillage aussi vert que l'émeraude, orné de fleurs qui dansaient en parfaite harmonie sous une musique qui lui été impossible de percevoir. Suspendue comme une auréole éclatante, la lune éclairait de sa lumière un long passage qui ne cessait de l'appeler._

 _Répondant à cet appel, il emprunta l'étroit passage guidé par des lanternes s'illuminants au gré de ses pas. Conscient que même s'il le voudrait, il lui ait impossible de changer de trajectoire ou de rebrousser chemin. Sa présence en ces lieux n'avait de sens que pour cette réponse. Attiré par tant de mystère, sa démarche se fit plus pressante. Le passage se termina au milieu d'un champ au mile et une fleur. Un tableau très coloré._

 _Il fut saisi par ce paysage à couper le souffle, il prit une profonde inspiration, l'odeur de fleurs chatouillaient ses sens et l'enveloppaient dans un cocon de bien être rare. Cette sensation se décupla à la vue de la plus belle, la plus féerique des créatures._

 _Il écarquilla les yeux devant l'apparition d'un être aux traits.. Angelique. Son cœur s'est mit à battre à toute rompe. Se tenant droit devant lui, à quelques mètres, une femme à la chevelure d'un blond étincelant flottant sur des épaules élégants qui soutenaient une silhouette tant frêle que gracieuse enveloppée dans une robe rose saumon qui lui rappela étrangement sa couleur de cheveux._

 _LUCY ?_

 _Il rougit._

 _Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de sa présence, elle sursauta délicieusement, un son mélodieux franchit ses lèvres qui le fit frissonner tout le corps en alerte. La surprise de la ´fée' ne dura qu'un court instant, ensuite son visage s'est fondit en un large sourire et la beauté des lieux n'était en rien comparable à la sienne. Hypnotisé par sa présence, il sortit de sa torpeur lorsqu'elle s'est mise à danser._

 _Tout n'était que grâce et volupté. Une irrésistible envie de la toucher le prit, elle s'arrêta de tournoyer comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, elle s'approcha et lui tendit la main, il voulait tellement prendre cette main et s'y lier à tout jamais mais, l'hésitation prit le dessus et la jeune femme vexée se déroba, se détourna et puis s'en alla. Il ne pu atteindre qu'un mèche de ses cheveux voltigeants autour d'elle, qui finit par lui filer entre les doigts._

 _Un sentiment de solitude le fustigea. Il couru à sa poursuite comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle se retournait quelques fois pour constater sa progression derrière elle. Il se lécha la lèvre. Étrangement, la voir vulnérable entrain de courir, le fuir, lui procura une certaine excitation. Il ne l'avait jamais trouvée aussi belle…_

 _Tout d'un coup, elle se volatilisa. Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ? Il l'a chercha du regard mais sa trace n'était plus.. l'angoisse le saisit de plus belle, son cœur reprit sa course mais pas pour les mêmes raisons qu'il y'a quelques instants. Perdu au milieu de ce champs de fleur, les ténèbres ne tardèrent pas à jaillir. Il reprit sa course, il fallait qu'il l'a retrouve, il ne pouvait pas la perdre. Elle représentait tout ce qu'il désirait et adorait. Il regretta de ne pas avoir agrippé cette main, elle le narguait, le tentait pour ensuite disparaître.. Déterminé à la retrouver, dans sa folle course, il atterrit devant une demeure qu'il pénétra. Elle semblait .. abandonnée._

 _Il emprunta un couloir qui le mena encore une fois devant une porte, mais cette fois-ci il lui a fallu plus qu'un simple pousse pour l'ouvrir. Incertain de ce qu'il pouvait y découvrir, il transgressa sa raison pour y pénétrer. Il se trouvait dans une immense pièce au plafonds élevé, soutenu par des énormes poutres blanches et éclairée par des torches._

 _Elle n'était pas ici, il s'était trompé de chemin. L'endroit lui faisait froid dans le dos. Il balaya quand même la pièce des yeux pour remarquer un trône posé tout au fond. Il y distingua un silhouette cachée dans le pénombre que les torches n'éclairaient pas de leur faible lumière. Il voulut s'en approcher mais un bruit se fit d'entendre derrière lui. Dans un réflexe presque instinctif il se cacha derrière une des poutres._

 _Deux hommes aux visages dissimulés pénétrèrent la pièces traînant dans leurs bras.. Lucy inconsciente. Aussitôt, son visage se glaça. Elle était dans un piteuse état, ses vêtements déchirés, ses beaux cheveux décoiffés. Il voulu intervenir mais son corps semblait figé. Enchaînée, elle fut conduite devant le trône. S'inclinant bas, l'un des hommes parla : « Nous l'avons ramenée » . La silhouette sur le trône se leva ensuite s'avança. À présent, la lumière éclaira son visage dur et des yeux remplis de haine._

 _Toujours figé à sa place, son choque fut décuplé lorsqu'il reconnut ce visage qui ressemblait trait pour trait au sien. Il crut en perdre la raison, en cet instant, on aurait dit qu'on venait de lui enfoncer un poignard au fond de son cœur. Devant ses yeux écarquillés, se tenait son sosie. Non, c'était lui … comment est-ce possible ?_

 _Lucy qui s'était réveillée tenta de se débattre mais en vain, debout, devant son trône, il l'a fixait de ses yeux pour ensuite se rapprocher d'elle. Elle s'est mis et sangloter doucement et le supplia : « Ne fais pas ça, Natsu ! »_

 _Son cœur se brisa._

 ** _Tu seras mienne, bientôt …_**

Il se redressa en poussant un cris angoissé. Son corps tremblait de toute part et sa respiration était déchaînée. Il balaya l'endroit où il se trouvait du regard mais aucune trace de Lucy. Happy était endormi à sa droite entrain de marmonner des mots incompréhensibles.

 _C'était un cauchemar ?_

C'est la première fois qu'il fait ce genre de songe, ça semblait tellement .. réel. Le visage de Lucy lui apparu devant les yeux, son visage inondé par les larmes ainsi que son regard suppliant. Il chassa cette pensée aussitôt. Ce n'est pas la réalité.. il ne laissera jamais personne faire du mal à Lucy

 _Elle me suppliait .._

 _Je voulais tellement la protéger.._

 _Mais la protéger de quoi ?_

 _De moi …_

Il prit sa tête entre les mains, il n'allait pas tarder à devenir fou.

Happy se redressa.

« C'est l'heure de partir Natsu ? » demanda le chat somnolant, Il se frotta les yeux.

Natsu sursauta

« Non pas encore..rendors toi, je te réveillerai quand ce sera l'heure » répondit-il en dissimulant son état.

« Et toi, tu ne dors pas ? »

« J'ai pas sommeil »

Le chat se recoucha sur le dos les yeux ouverts

« C'est à cause de Lucy ? Elle a des problèmes ? »

« Hein ? » son visage devint blême. Il se voyait mal raconter son cauchemar où il avait le rôle de Jekyll & Mr Hyde

« Tu parles pendant ton sommeil.» lança Happy avec un sourire. « Depuis une semaine.. »

 _Merde_.

Il vira au rouge.

« Bonne nuit Happy »

La conversation était close. Le chat haussa les épaules et retourna à ses rêves de poissons.

Elle s'ennuyait fermement, elle décida de faire un tour à la guilde. Sur le chemin, elle manqua de rencontrée le sol à plusieurs reprises. L'hiver pointait déjà le bout de son nez, elle songeait à ranger les vêtements légers au placard dés son retour à la maison et sortir son écharpe et ses gants, ce matin, il faisait plus frais que d'habitude, sa mine grisâtre concurrençaient presque avec le ciel qui ne semble plus compter le soleil dans son équation. L'air froid fit trembler son corps. Elle pressa le pas, elle n'était vêtue que d'une légère veste d'été qui ne couvrait pas grand-chose. Elle remonta la fermeture et fourra ses mains dans ses poches. Les jeux magiques semblent bien loin..

Elle pénétra la guilde et se détendit aussitôt dans la chaleur qui régnait. Elle a toujours eu horreur du froid et ça jouait sur son humeur. La guilde était vide, pas étonnant vu l'heure, elle se dirigea vers le bar et fut accueilli par Mirajane tout sourire. Il y'en a une qui ne perd pas sa bonne humeur peu importe le temps qu'il fait. C'est rassurant.

« Bonjour Lucy, tu es tombée du lit ? » Demanda la démonne en nettoyant la machine à café. La blonde se laissa tomber sur le tabouret.

«Hmm»

« Ça pas l'air d'être la grande forme » elle posa son chiffon sur l'étagère et s'approcha du comptoir.

« C'est pas ça .. c'est juste que je m'ennuie. » Souffla-t-elle blasée « Je suis sortie avec cette foutue veste qui ne couvre absolument rien, je suis congelée »

Mirajane esquissa un sourire.

« Tu dois être préoccupée pour oublier de te couvrir par ce temps, dis-moi tout pendant que je te prépare une tasse de café »

« Merci ! » Lucy se méfiait de Mirajane surtout quand celle-ci commence à s'intéresser de très près à sa vie mais elle n'était pas prête à sacrifier un café chaud alors qu'elle tremblait de froid donc au diable sa vie privée.

« Et voilà ton café » elle le posa en face de la blonde qui se saisi immédiatement de la tasse pour se réchauffer les mains. « Pourquoi tu n'es pas partie en mission avec Natsu ? »

La blonde qui porta la tasse à ses lèvres s'étrangla. Le piège se referme encore une fois sur elle. Elle était très mal à l'aise.

« J'avais autre chose à faire .. » dit-elle d'un air dégagé « Et puis, j'ai assez d'argent pour payer les trois mois de loyer je vois pas pourquoi j'irais en mission avec ce destructeur.. »

Elle savait bien qu'elle était une mauvaise menteuse, il lui reste à peine de quoi s'acheter une baguette mais son orgueil lui interdisait de l'avouer. La barmaid lui décroche son éternel sourire.

« Quoi ? »

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaule en arborant le même sourire.

« Bon d'accord j'ai menti, cet idiot ne m'a même pas proposé de l'accompagner, il a filé en douce sans me prévenir, il était au courant que je n'avais plus d'argent pour payer mon loyer, je vais peut-être me retrouver à la rue par ce froid glacial et je mourrais d'hypothermie » elle bu son café d'une traite et posa la tasse énervée.

« Tu ne dramatise pas un peu, j'en suis sûre qu'il avait une bonne raison. »

Les paroles de la barmaid n'ont fait qu'augmenter la colère de Lucy. Elle aimerait bien connaître les raisons pour lesquelles il ne lui adresse plus la parole et ça, depuis leur retour des jeux magiques. Elle lui en voulait de la traiter de cette manière, encore s'il lui expliquait pourquoi il agissait de cette manière, il pourraient en discuter mais cet idiot préfère l'ignorer. Au départ elle pensait que c'était le fruit de son imagination, elle était occupée avec son roman donc n'accordait pas forcément son attention à son partenaire mais elle a commencé à s'en rendre compte car il se comportait étrangement en sa présence.

Par exemple, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls dans un endroit, il faisait tout pour prétexter un départ précipité et il refusait tout contact visuel avec elle, la pire des choses c'est son départ en mission sans elle. Depuis qu'elle est entrée à la guilde, il n'est jamais parti en mission sans lui proposer de l'accompagner. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Natsu est entrain de changer ..

Elle était prête à sacrifier son amour pour lui tant qu'ils restaient de simple amis. Son amitié est très importante pour elle, c'est l'une des choses qu'elle ne pourrait pas supporter de voir se dégrader, et au train où vont les choses c'est peut-être déjà trop tard. Les choses seraient tellement plus simple si elle n'était pas tombée amoureuse de lui. Elle pourrait se trouver n'importe quel homme dans cette ville mais non il a fallu que ça tombe sur cet idiot. Elle lâcha un souffle exaspéré. Cela fait bientôt une semaine qu'elle ne l'a pas vu et son corps commençait à ressentir un véritable manque.

Elle se gifla mentalement à cette pensée, il ne manquerait plus qu'elle attende son retour avec impatience et l'étouffe de bon sentiment à son arrivée. Elle frissonna. S'il veut faire bande à part c'est son choix, elle n'est pas prête à lui pardonner. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par Cana qui venait de se poser brutalement à côté d'elle en manquant de renverser sa tasse café. Elle était vêtue avec son habituel haut de bikini bleu.

« Salut les filles ! » son humeur semblait bonne.

« Bonjour Cana » la salua Mirajan. Lucy se contenta de lever la main en guise de salutation plutôt ravie de l'intrusion. Elle fut attirée par la tenue vestimentaire de la cartomancienne. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

« Tu n'as pas froid comme ça ? » Elle pointa le bikini de cana. Celle-ci suivit son doigt pour ensuite hausser les épaules

« tu veux boire quelque chose » demanda la barmaid

« Une bouteille d'alcool, la plus grande ! »

« je comprends mieux .. » murmura la blonde en roulant les yeux « il est pas un peu tôt pour t'enivrer ? »

« Absolument pas » elle prit la bouteille « je dois dessoûler »

« J'ai du mal à suivre ta logique.. »

La brune a descendu plus de la moitié d'un seul coup

« Y'a pas mieux pour oublier ses problèmes » dit-elle avant d'entamant l'autre moitié

« Tu as des problèmes Cana ? » intervint Mirajane en lui refilant une seconde bouteille

 _Si elle pense qu'elle peut lui faire cracher quoique ce soit en lui refilant de l'alcool .._

Lucy arracha la bouteille des mains de Mirajane avant qu'elle puisse lui donner.

« La routine » son humeur semblait chuter. « Un père absent, une maison vide et une vie amoureuse quasi inexistante »

Elle essaya de reprendre la bouteille mais la blonde se détourna.

« Une autre bouteille Mira ! »

« Je sers d'abord un client » elle s'éclipsa en laissant Cana bouder.

En réfléchissant, Lucy se rappela lorsque Cana est venue la retrouver pour lui demander son aide pour pouvoir révéler la vérité à son père. Sa vie n'a pas été facile. Au moins la blonde a eu la chance de grandir avec le sien même si c'est pas le meilleur exemple paternel, elle ne manquait de rien sauf .. d'amour

 _Natsu_

Son partenaire est partie en mission sans elle, elle devrait peut-être essayer la méthode de Cana, c'est une option envisageable pour ne plus penser à lui. Elle fixa la bouteille quelques secondes puis lâcha un souffle désespéré. Elle finit toujours par penser à lui. .

Même l'écriture n'arrivait pas à la distraire, c'est pas une bouteille d'alcool qui le fera. Elle l'a redonna finalement à la brune

« Hé Lucy » l'interpella-elle « Et si je te tirais les cartes ? »

« Sans façon » elle déclina sa proposition sans hésitation, elle savait déjà où ça allait mener.

« T'es pas drôle, je suis sûre que les cartes te prédiront ta prochaine rencontre .. peut-être un beau mâle en perspective »

Elle fonça les sourcils, elle ne voit pas ce qui peut être drôle dans le fait de lui vendre du rêve alors qu'elle était au bout de sa vie. Elle se fichait royalement du beau mâle, elle voulait juste son .. idiot

 _Mais canon_..

Elle se gifla mentalement.

« Pourquoi ne pas les tirer pour toi-même ? »

« Les cordonnier ne sont-ils pas les plus mal chaussés !? »

« Tu es bourrée Cana » lança-elle exaspérée

« Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que te réserve ton avenir .. avec Natsu ? » La blonde s'étrangla avec sa salive. Le sourire de Cana s'élargit

« Y'a pas d'avenir avec Natsu » son regard devint triste, « du moins, pas celui auquel tu fais référence »

« Tu n'es pas amoureuse de Natsu ? » demanda-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

« Non ! » Elle nia avec véhémence.

« Tant mieux alors » dit la brune en se levant de son tabouret « les cartes prédisent qu'il finira avec Lissana de toute façon »

« Oui bah c'est sup... » le temps que ça monte au cerveau, elle écarquilla les yeux.

 _De quoi ?_

Son cœur s'est tordu douloureusement. Elle se leva brusquement et saisi Cana par le bras, celle-ci était à la limite du fou rire.

« Oui ? » demanda la brune d'un air innocent en tentant de contrôler son rire. La blonde lâcha son bras embarrassée

« Qu'est ce que tu disais déjà à propos .. des cartes ? »

« Euh voyons voir .. » elle sembla réfléchir « Je suis trop bourrée pour m'en souvenir »

Elle s'en alla en laissant Lucy debout comme une plante vert. Elle était plutôt fier d'elle. Elle savait déjà que Lucy avait un penchant pour le dragon et elle vient de prouver son point.

« Qu'est ce que c'était au juste ? » elle regarda la brune sortir de la guilde en riant à gorge déployée. Elle murmura un juron et se glissa sur le tabouret et s'avachit sur le comptoir. Mirajane choisit ce moment pour revenir.

« Où est Cana ? »

« une bouteille d'alcool s'il te plaît. Le plus fort que tu as ! » gémit-elle

 _Que quelqu'un m'achève !_

Il faisait nuit lorsque Natsu et Happy sont arrivés à Magnolia. L'air froid les gifla de plein fouet à leur sortie de la Gare. Leur trajet en train fut mouvementé à cause du mal de transport du dragon. Avant de se décider à prendre ce train, il en avait laissé passer deux ou trois. Pourtant, Happy avait insisté pour revenir par vol mais Natsu a refusé. L'idée l'avait séduite au départ mais il l'a balaya aussitôt en constatant l'état dans lequel se trouvait son partenaire. Ils marchèrent silencieusement.

« Dis Natsu » commença le chat en brisant le silence. « J'aimerai passer à la guilde pour saluer Carla »

« Tu veux y'aller maintenant ? » Demanda-il las

« Oui elle me manque » dit-il gêné. « Je lui ai pas rapporté de poisson mais le gentil monsieur m'a donné ça »

Il sortit un petit bracelet de son petit sac vert et lui montra. L'exceed était tellement excité par la chose , il n'eut pas le courage de refuser.

« D'accord Happy, allons-y.. »

" Oui monsieur "

.

Arrivé à la Guilde, le chat s'envola énergiquement à la recherche de Carla. Natsu le regarda faire avec un sourire et à son tour se dirigea vers le bar pour commander quelque chose à manger. Son estomac grogna. À peine il se glissa sur le tabouret qu'une odeur lui emplit les sens.

 _Menthe poivrée_

Son corps se contracta. L'odeur était faible mais il l'a reconnaîtrait n'importe où, elle lui appartenait, merde. Il retint son souffle pour bloquer la propagation dans son corps. mais il était déjà trop, son corps ne lui obéissait déjà plus. Il ferma les yeux pour se contrôler. Une semaine qu'il ne l'avait pas senti et ça le rendait encore plus fébrile. Ça ne pouvait pas durer, si à chaque fois qu'il sentait son odeur il était en transe il allait pas tenir longtemps.

 _ **Quelle odeur exquise..**_

 _Non !_

 ** _Ne résistes pas._**

 _Je dois pas y penser.._

 _ **Tôt ou tard, tu finiras par y succomber.**_

Il sursauta de sa chaise, il était en sueur. Voilà qu'il se parlait à lui-même. Et c'était quoi cette voix ?

« Bon retour Natsu » le salua Mira. « Alors cette mission ? »

Il sortit de ses pensées. Sa bouche était pâteuse et ses membres engourdis, il n'arrivait pas à parler. Heureusement que Happy choisit son moment pour revenir et se posa sur son épaule.

« Carla n'est pas ici, je vais lui rendre visite directement chez elle »

Natsu ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de ce que le chat lui disait et hocha bêtement la tête, il avait qu'une seule envie c'est de sortir prendre l'air, sans attendre il se tourna et marcha en direction de la porte en laissant Mira perplexe.

Une fois dehors, il prit une grande inspiration pour chasser l'odeur de la blonde. Il avait passé le clair de son temps avec elle, parfois dormait avec, alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

 _Tu veux te l'approprier_

Les mots de Gajeel lui revinrent en tête, depuis les jeux magique il faisait tout pour ne plus y penser et encore pire il se persuadait que cela n'était jamais arrivé. Lucy était sa meilleure amie, une enquiquineuse de première, il avait juste besoin de quelque temps pour dissiper le malentendu entre lui et … Lui

Plongé dans sa réflexion, il avait pas entendu Happy s'envoler pour retrouver sa chère Carla. Il émergea de ses pensées lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte que le chemin emprunté ne menait pas chez lui. La neige tombait doucement sur le sol éclairé par les lampadaires. Il faisait déjà nuit. Il plongea sa main dans la poche de son pantalon pour s'assurer qu'un objet était toujours à l'intérieur puis continua sa marche tête baissé enfouie dans son écharpe pour se protéger contre le vent.

Ses pas résonnaient dans la ruelle vide. A l'entente d'un bruit, il se stoppa en levant la tête.

 _Merde._

S'il avait pas été doté des sens d'un chasseur de dragon il se serait frotté les yeux. Son odorat ne le trompait pas, devant lui se tenait la blonde. Tout de suite il a pensé que les événements s'étaient légués contre lui aujourd'hui. De son côté la mage était choquée, elle pensait à lui et voilà qu'il apparaît devant elle, on aurait dit un mirage. Son cœur rata un battement. Ses jambes tremblaient. Elle tenait à peine droite à cause du froid qui s'infiltrait jusqu'à ses os. Elle eu un mouvement de recule lorsqu'il s'avança puis se reprit, il fallait pas qu'elle cède à la panique, il n'est pas au courant qu'il est l'objet de ses pensées depuis plus d'une semaine et en plus de cela, elle a des comptes à régler avec lui.

Le chasseur qui avait repris sa marche voulait à tout prix éviter un tête à tête, il compte la dépasser et rentrer directement à la maison, déjà la voir debout devant lui à provoqué une ruée de chaleur au fond de ses entrailles. Elle lui avait tellement manqué. Non, il ne devait pas .. Bien décidé, il passa à côté d'elle sans lui accordé le moindre regard.

La blonde était stupéfaite, Natsu vient juste de l'ignorer ? Elle ressentit une profonde tristesse. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu ensemble, elle refusait que ça se passe ainsi. Les larmes commencèrent à perler au fond de ses yeux.

«Natsu».

Il se figea aussitôt, à quelques centimètres, derrière elle. La manière dont elle avait prononcé son prénom lui rappela son rêve. Son cœur se brisa. Il avait juste une envie c'est de se retourner et la prendre dans ses bras..

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » demanda-elle au bord des larmes. Elle était reconnaissante qu'il se tenait dos à elle. Il ne répondit pas alors elle continua :

« Tu es tellement injuste » elle essuya les larmes « Tu pars en mission sans m'en parler et maintenant tu m'ignores ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te faire pour mériter ton indifférence ? » la colère montait en elle « Tu ne veux plus être avec moi ou tu.. »

Avant qu'elle puisse terminer sa phrase, il l'a saisi par le bras et la retourna.

Si seulement elle savait à quel point c'était difficile pour lui de s'éloigner d'elle ? Il aurait pu balayer toutes ces foutues excuses pour n'être qu'avec elle et seulement avec elle mais ça elle ne le comprendrait pas, à ses yeux, il était qu'un simple idiot qu'il valait mieux avoir en ami. C'est elle qui était injuste.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et la vu de son visage inondé par les larmes le mit mal à l'aise. Il sentit la culpabilité l'envahir. Ils étaient tellement proche que son souffle lui chatouillait la joue. Elle sentait l'alcool. Elle a bu ? Son souffle était chaud malgré le temps glacial. Il voulut s'éloignait car ça devenait vraiment dangereux mais les jambes de Lucy vacillèrent, elle était sur le point de s'écrouler mais il l'a rattrapa.

 _Qu'est ce que .._

Il paniqua. Il savait pas quoi faire, il l'a tenu fermement dans ses bras. Elle semblait s'être évanouie. Bon sang ! Il toucha sa joue doucement, elle était brûlante. Ses yeux voyagèrent à travers son corps et il constata qu'elle n'était vêtue que d'une veste légère et une mini jupe qui remontait au niveau de ses cuisses couvertes par des collants opaques. Il était en colère contre elle, comment elle a pu sortir de chez elle habillée comme ça ? Est-elle idiote ? En plus elle a bu, cela a dû lui donner l'impression d'avoir chaud alors qu'elle tremblait de froid.

Il l'a porta sur son dos. Il ignora aussitôt le picotement au niveau de son bas ventre au contact avec son corps. Il fallait qu'il l'a mette au chaud.

 _ **Tu peux te mentir à toi-même, mais ton corps lui ne mens pas !**_

À suivre !

Et, les Reviews ne sont pas obligatoires mais elles font toujours plaisir alors n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ou critique.

je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre

à trés bientôt

Dylie


	3. Chapter 3

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre,

Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews

MaryChou : tu es vraiment chou. ( trop original pour le coup )

Aelyss-lys : Je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire. Tes remarques ne sont pas négatives mais constructives donc je les prends avec un grand sourire. Tu avais raison, avec relecture, le paragraphe que tu avais copier coller sonnait faux. Je le corrigerai prochainement. Et en ce qui concerne la séparation des paragraphes, j'avais mit des (-) mais il semble pas que ça soit prit en compte. En tous cas j'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis pour ce chapitre.

Vicky : Mdr, bonne détective. J'ai répondu à ton commentaire en privé.

Lina 2003 : merci beaucoup. Voici la suite

Asuna11: merci

Assez de blabla place à l'histoire

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La jeune barmaid chantonnait frénétiquement en essuyant les verre derrière son bar. La journée fut longue. Elle ne s'attendait pas à autant de visiteurs par ce froid sans compter les mages de la guilde qui défilèrent toute la journée non stop soit pour demander une mission, retour de mission ou seulement désireux de se réchauffer avec une bonne tasse de café.

Elle s'occupait de la fermeture, elle était épuisée. Bien sûr elle fut ravie de servir tout ce beau monde, c'est son travail après tout et dieu seul sait combien elle l'aimait ; elle l'aimait mais parfois elle regrettait ne pas pouvoir rentrer tôt retrouver son frère et sa sœur pour dîner tous ensemble comme une vraie.. famille. Elle lâcha un souffle en allant ranger les tasses sur l'étagère. Son humeur semblait chuter mais elle se reprit aussitôt, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse aller à ce genre de penser.

Elle chassa ces pensées moroses avec un faible sourire. Après la fermeture, elle pourra toujours passer du temps avec eux avant d'aller dormir. C'était le genre de soirée parfaite pour s'entourer devant la cheminée avec les siens.

Elle finit de ranger les tasses hissée sur un tabouret, lorsqu'elle voulut en descendre le noir complet l'entoura. Prise de panique elle dansa maladroitement sur le petit tabouret qui n'était pas fait pour supporter son poids ni ses gigotements, elle bascula en arrière et tomba dans un grand fracas. Ses bras et jambes nus rencontrèrent aussitôt le sol froid.

Une coupure d'électricité..

Elle ouvrit péniblement ses yeux pour constater que, effectivement, c'était une coupure d'électricité. La guide était entièrement plongée dans le noir. Elle tenta de se redresser mais son mal de dos l'en empêcha. Elle grimaça en se massant le bas dos. Elle voyait absolument rien. Forte heureusement, dans son élan, elle avait pas traîné l'étagère de tasse dans la chute sinon ça aurait été légèrement .. problématique.

Le vent soufflait violemment à l'extérieur, elle frissonna légèrement. Il manquait plus que ça, elle ignorait l'emplacement du générateur pour remettre le courant. Alors qu'elle songeait à une idée pour sortir de ce mauvais pas, elle entendit la porte de la guilde s'ouvrir doucement. Elle sursauta. Qui cela pouvait être à cette heure-ci ? Elle décida de maintenir sa position par terre. Aucune raison de paniquer pensa-elle.

« La guilde est fermée .. » Lança-t-elle d'une voix assurée.

Aucune réponse. Le planché craquait sous les pas de l'intrus.

« Qui est la ? »

Elle camoufla sa panique mais les pas continuèrent à s'avancer assurément. Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, encore une fois. Faudrait peut-être commencer à paniquer la ! Elle essaya de se redresser, mais trop tard, elle sentit le corps de l'intrus debout en face d'elle. Mince !

C'est ridicule Mirajane, tu es la démonne de FairyTail..

Elle voulut prendre la personne au dépourvu mais une lumière jaillit de nulle part, flottant dans l'air et éclaira toute la pièce. D'abord surprise, elle se frotta les yeux pour s'habituer au changement brusque.

 _La foudre ?_

« Moi qui pensait qu'il fallait seulement s'acheter ce foutu magasine pour te voir allongée les jambes écartées. » Dit une voix masculine . Le ton semblait irrité mais légèrement taquin.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« Luxus ? » Articula-t-elle choquée.

Le mage blond se tenait debout arborant un rictus. Sa main était tendue en avant, sa paume entourait des éclairs qui éclairaient son visage. Il usa de sa propre magie pour illuminer la pièce. Dans l'autre main il tenait un magazine. La barmaid se détendit avec un souffle.

« Tu m'as fait peur »

« Pourquoi tu ne fermes pas la porte ? » Demanda-t-il en éclairant les jambes, exposées, de la barmaid.

« J'ai oublié. »

Il recula de quelques pas.

« Bien sûr, tu étais occupée à prendre la pose pour ton prochain numéro » constata le dragon de foudre. « Mais pourquoi dans le noir ? »

Elle roula les yeux. Il était épuisant parfois.

« Je sais que la vue te plais » commença-t-elle en baissant sa robe sur ses jambes. « .. Mais j'aimerais bien me lever si cela ne te dérange pas. »

Elle lui tendit sa main

« Cette vue n'a rien d'originale. La moitié de la ville t'a déjà reluquée » Il prit sa main et la souleva sans difficulté. Ne s'attendant à ce qu'il l'a tire aussi violemment, dans son élan elle vint se plaquer contre son torse en manquant, s'il n'avait pas éloigné son bras, de se faire toucher par les éclaires qui émanaient de sa main. Il chuchota à son oreille « Et moi, je ne partages pas ! »

Une doux frisson lui parcourut le dos. Elle sursauta aussitôt lorsque d'un geste, il ferma sa main et par la même occasion réduit les éclairs au néant dans le creux de sa paume. Le noir retomba d'un coup. Rouge d'embarra, elle s'écarta rapidement de son emprise. Il éclata dans un rire sonore qui lui a valu un gifle sur son épaule.

Le courant enfin rétablit par le soin de Luxus, les deux mages se retrouvèrent autour d'une tasse de café, enveloppés dans un silence confortable. Par habitude, Mirajane était debout derrière son comptoir, alors que lui s'était glissé sur un tabouret en face d'elle. Il bu une gorgé de son café en fixant un point dans le vide. La démonne ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre venant de lui mais il y'avait une chose dont elle était certaine, dans n'importe quelle situation, il était son sauveur.

Il brisa le silence.

« Pourquoi tu te caches toujours derrière ce comptoir ? » Demanda-t-il en posant sa tasse. « As-tu peur de te découvrir au monde ? »

Elle sourit au double sens de ses paroles. Il parla d'une voix basse, elle se pencha en avant. Une atmosphère presque intime s'était créée.

« C'est plutôt à moi de demander en quoi c'est pertinent de me poser une question à laquelle tu réponds juste après ? »

« Pour éviter que les gens éludent mais c'est mal te connaître. »

« le monde me découvre chaque semaine.. plus que nécessaire » Dit-elle en pointant le magazine du Sorcerer, posé sur le comptoir, dont elle faisait la couverture.

Il grogna. Elle éclata dans un doux rire.

« J'ignorais que tu lisais ce genre de magazines.. »

« Je ne lis pas ces débilités » Il nia avec véhémence. « Je l'ai arraché à un vieux pervers qui bavait dessus. »

Elle se pencha encore plus près.

« Sommes-nous jaloux, Luxus ? » Demanda la barmaid d'un air taquin en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille d'un geste sensuel.

Il lâcha un souffle exaspéré.

« En aucune façon .. »

Elle savait très bien que Luxus était le genre fier. Avec le temps, j'e certaine complicité s'était installée entre les deux, une relation assez étrange ; une relation du juste milieu. Ils n'étaient ni ami ni amant, ils se situaient pas loin entre les deux. Parfois ils flirtaient, verbalement, ensemble mais connaissaient tout les deux leurs limites.

« Tu appartiens à tout le monde, Mira.. »

Elle sortit de ses pensées pour le regarder. Sa voix reflétait une certaine nostalgie mais derrière elle pu y déceler un reproche. Elle le surprit à la dévisager d'un drôle d'air qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Elle lâcha un souffle bas.

« On appartient tous les uns aux autres, nous sommes une guilde.. une famille. » Déclara-t-elle solennellement.

« Je ne parle pas de ça.. » Lança-t-il irrité.

Elle dissimula son sourire. Elle savait très bien à quoi il faisait référence, cette conversation revenait toujours, d'une manière différente.

« Est-ce que c'est une chose de Dragon ? »

« De l'homme ! »

Elle fronça les sourcils pour l'inviter à développer. Il passa furtivement sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Je ne possède même pas le quart du caractère d'un Dragon. Tu sais pourquoi. »

« C'est suffisant. »

Il leva les yeux en l'air, elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

« Ils réagissent à l'instinct, moi, je raisonne.. » Commença-t-il en se levant de sa chaise. « j'ignores ce qui peut être le plus destructeur.. »

Elle l'observa attentivement, elle était envoûtée par ce qui semblait se dégager de lui à cet instant, un mélange de fragilité et en même temps une aura sauvage. Elle frissonna.

Il ricana.

« Au lieu de fantasmer sur ma superbe musculature.. » Se vanta-t-il. « Tu devrais aller chercher ta veste. Je te raccompagnes »

Son ton ne laissait aucune place au refus. Elle grimaça faiblement. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver à cet égocentrique.. Il se baladait en manteau fourrure. Par Mavis, un vrai mégalo !

* * *

Dehors, la neige tombait sans interruption depuis une demi-heure, des petits flocons fendirent aussitôt qu'ils touchèrent le corps du chasseur de dragons. Le froid glacial avait eu raison des quelques curieux qui s'étaient aventurés à l'extérieur pour admirer le spectacle qu'offrait la nouvelle saison en déployant son manteau blanc sur Magnolia.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant sa maison, il lâcha un souffle bas. La température n'avait pas un véritable impact sur lui mais ce n'était pas le cas pour la personne qui eut été positionnée maladroitement sur son dos. Elle tremblait.

Il ouvrit la porte avec une certaine difficulté. Après avoir fait fondre la neige qui s'accrochait à ses semelles, il pénétra la maison. Il se dirigea directement vers le canapé qui se trouvait à l'extrémité de la pièce. Il allongea la blonde, toujours inconsciente, et la couvrit avec un Plaid.

Il alluma la lumière et remarqua qu'elle tremblait encore malgré qu'elle eut été couverte. Il se précipita vers le placard pour prendre une seconde couverture qu'il chercha au milieu de ses affaires en désordres. Il retourna vivement les affaire et l'a sortit enfin. En raison de son élément magique, il n'avait pas besoin de couverture supplémentaire ni de cheminée chez lui, seulement Il en avait caché une par précaution en se disant que ça pourrait toujours servir à Happy.

Il mit la couverture par-dessus le Plaid et la blonde semblait se détendre un peu. Les tremblements s'arrêtèrent graduellement. Il l'a fixa les yeux remplis d'inquiétude. Le froid n'avait aucun effet sur lui qu'il en oublia presque les inconvénients qu'il engendrait chez les autres.

( **Deylie** : En vrai, il s'en fout. **Natsu** : En vrai, qui t'as sonné ? )

Les fenêtres et la porte étaient mal isolés alors le froid s'infiltrait de l'extérieur. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre pour elle seulement attendre que son corps se réchauffe grâce aux couverture. Il s'agenouilla devant le canapé. Sa main s'était retrouvée sur son front. Elle était brûlante. Il ne supportait pas de la voir dans cet état, encore plus, en sachant que c'était sa faute. Il se laissa tomber par terre.

Il voulait pas la voir souffrir. Le regard qu'elle avait lancé sur lui dans la ruelle lui avait glacé le sang. Son cauchemar le rattrapait. Elle suppliait pour lui .. dans le vide. Pourquoi fallait-il que les choses tournent ainsi ? Il était partie en mission pour se débarder de ses idées noires, prendre du recule face aux événements, face à … ce qu'il éprouvait. Il avait fait ça pour elle, pour préserver leur amitié mais voilà qu'il l'a faisait encore plus souffrir.

 ** _Tu mens .._**

Il sursauta. Cette voix dans sa tête qui n'arrêtait pas..

Il prit une profonde respiration. Elle remua légèrement et aussitôt, il était près d'elle assis sur ses genoux. Il observa son visage qui s'était déformé sous une grimace. Sa respiration était rapide et son souffle chaud. Les couvertures commençaient à faire leur travail ou peut-être qu'elle tombait malade. Pas étonnant, vêtue de la sorte, comment elle a pu sortir comme ça.

Ses cheveux blonds étaient éparpillés autour d'elle et malgré son teint pâle il ne put que la trouver merveilleuse. Il leva doucement sa main pour atteindre maladroitement une mèche et la remettre délicatement derrière son oreille.

 _Et si.._

Il posa sa main sur son front, une chaleur l'envahit aussitôt. Il ferma les yeux en essayant de se concentrer. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se risqua à entrevoir un œil pour remarquer que rien ne s'était produit. Pas de lumière blanche. Il était déçu.

À quoi je m'attendais.. c'est pas comme si elle était blessée..

 ** _Hahaha_** !

 _Qu'est ce que .._

 _ **Tu croyais vraiment que ça marcherait ?**_

Il se redressa d'un coup pour regarder autour de lui. La maison était plongée dans le silence. Il n'y avait personne alors c'était quoi ça pensa-t-il. Il ferma les yeux. La voix semblait provenir de son intérieur.

 _Qui es-tu ?_

 _ **Non, la question est que puis-je faire pour toi.**_

« Laisses moi tranquille » s'écria le dragon les poings serrés. Il était peut-être fatigué mais pas fou pour se parler à lui-même. Mais la voix semblait tellement .. différente.

( **Deylie** : Natsu pète un cable LOL. **Natsu** : Tu parles trop pour quelqu'un qui devrait normalement être invisible. **Deylie** : Au moins moi, je sais à qui je parle ! **Natsu** : Pas faux .. **Dylie** : Moi : 1, le schizophrène : 0 )

La blonde remua sur le canapé puis ouvrit brusquement les yeux ensuite les referma à cause d'une migraine qui lui martelait la tête. Elle avait chaud mais une frisson lui parcourut le corps. Elle entendit un bruit sur le côté alors elle se redressa tant bien que mal. Sa bouche était pâteuse et ses membres endolories. Elle ouvrit les yeux une seconde fois pour constater avec effroi qu'elle n'était pas chez elle. Perdue, elle balaya la pièce des yeux pour tomber sur un tableau maintenu par des pieds en bois qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.

 _Natsu_

« Luce, tu vas bien ? » S'enquit le chasseur qui venait de sortir de ses pensées. Il s'était posé sur ses genoux en face d'elle. Elle sursauta l'entente de sa voix

« J'ai mal à la tête » Gémit-elle en tentant de se relever mais celui-ci l'en empêcha.

« Restes couchée, tu as de la fièvre. » Ordonna Le chasseur de dragon

Il l'a tenait par le bas, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Il rougit et lâcha son emprise précipitamment en reculant en arrière. Elle détourna les yeux furieuse lorsqu'elle se rappela leur retrouvailles dans la ruelle.

« Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? » Demanda-elle froidement.

« Tu as perdue connaissance alors je t'ai ramené »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il fronça les sourcils signe qu'il ne comprenait pas sa question. Elle le fixa ostensiblement en attendant sa réponse. Elle n'était pas prête de lui pardonner. Il lâcha un souffle bas.

« Tu voulais peut-être que je te laisses mourir dehors dans le froid ? »

 _Mourir_

 _Morte_

 _Sacrifice._

Son corps gela. L'image de la blonde gisant sur le sol, dans sa cape noire le corps sans vie lui apparut devant les yeux. Il voulait vomir. La blonde le fixait toujours alors il chassa l'image sans rien laisser paraître. Il fallait pas qu'il y pense. Cette histoire était terminée.

Elle hocha la tête tristement à sa réponse. Il l'a fusilla du regard.

« Excuses-moi mais j'ai pas pour habitude d'abandonner mes amis » Cracha-t-il irrité.

« Ah parce que tu me considère encore comme une amie ? La belle affaire.. »

« Bien sur que tu es mon amie, ma meilleure amie » Affirma-t-il dans un murmure.

Ce dragon était un idiot complet. Elle glissa sa main dans les cheveux pour tenter un semblant de d'auto-contrôle.

« Pourquoi tu es parti en mission sans me prévenir ? »

« J-je ne sais pas .. j'étais pressé »

« Ne me prends pas pour une idiote » Cria-t-elle énervée. Son corps tremblait de toute part, elle avait chaud et sa vision commençait à devenir floue. « Tu ne veux plus de moi comme partenaire ? »

Elle osa lui poser la question mais n'était pas prête à entendre la réponse. S'il répondait par l'affirmatif, elle serait capable d'en mourir.

Le dragon reçut la question comme un poignard dans le ventre. C'était la seconde fois. Comment peut elle lui demander ça alors qu'il faisait tout pour préserver cette amitié même au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait supporter. Tout à coup, il prit conscience que les décisions prises n'étaient peut-être pas les bonnes. À vouloir l'éviter il faisait qu'attiser la flamme au fond de son cœur un peu plus chaque jour. En plus de cela, il se faisait souffrir et Lucy aussi par la même occasion. Elle ne méritait pas tout ça, elle n'y était pour rien. Elle a toujours été fidèle à la guilde, ses amis et à lui.

Ses poings se serrèrent. Cela ne le concernait que lui et seulement lui. Avec le temps il finirait pas se défaire de ces sentiments passagers. C'est une certitude, pour le bien de tous..

La blonde qui attendit une réponse qui ne venait toujours pas commença à paniquer. Ainsi elle avait raison pensa-t-elle, Natsu ne voulait plus d'elle, peut-être que Cana avait raison après tout, il avait fini par se rendre compte des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Lissana. Son cœur se brisa, les larmes commencèrent à perler au coin de ses yeux. Elle se redressa pour quitter ce foutu canapé qui sentait l'odeur du chasseur. Elle voulait s'éloigner, partir loin, pleurer pour soulager sa peine.

Natsu sortit de ses pensées en la voyant se relever. Il l'a saisi par les épaules.

« Où est-ce que tu compte.. »

« Lâches-moi Natsu » Elle le coupa en tentant de se dégager de son emprise. « Tu n'as pas besoin de me répondre .. j'ai tout compris .. »

Son nez capta l'odeur des larmes.

« Non, attends .. » Dit-il paniqué. Il raffermit son emprise sur elle. « Tu as mal compris. »

La blonde ne l'écoutait pas, elle gigotait dans tout le sens. Elle se sentait faiblir mais n'abandonna pas pour autant mais leurs jambes s'entre mêlèrent, Natsu finit plaqué au dessus d'elle , tous les deux allongés sur le canapé. Dans le processus, Lucy avait arrêté de bouger en fermant les yeux. Cet idiot allait lui payer cher. Elle sentit quelque chose, sur son front crispé alors elle ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur le visage de Natsu .. Elle sursauta, son front était littéralement collé au sien. Son visage s'empourpra. Les yeux de Natsu étaient clos, il semblait troublé. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

« Tu es calmée ? » Murmura t-il plus pour lui que pour elle. Son souffle effleura les lèvres de blonde. Elle s'électrifia. Elle ne pouvait pas prononcer le moindre mot. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête bêtement. Elle était coincée dans cette position et ne pouvait pas s'en défaire. Il recula en arrière mais ne se releva pas pour autant. Ses joues étaient aussi rouges que les siennes. Il était mal a l'aise.

« Natsu, espèce d'idiot.. »

Il se gratta la tête gêné. Elle détourna le visage pour cacher ses rougeurs.

« Désolé.. » Commença-il maladroitement. « Je ne partirais plus en mission sans toi.. »

Surprise, elle tourna le visage pour le regarder, ses yeux débordaient de sincérité et aussi de culpabilité. Son cœur se réchauffa. Elle sentit la colère d'une semaine diminuer d'un coup. Bon sang, elle se maudissait pour l'influence qu'il avait sur elle, tout ça à cause de ce foutu visage presque trop innocent.

« Tu m'as ignorée dans la ruelle » Dit-elle en boudant.

Elle ne voulait pas le laisser filer aussi facilement.

Il se crispa.

« Je ne t'avais pas vu.. »

« Menteur, tu peux me voir à des kilomètres ! »

 _Te sentir aussi .._

Il sourit à cette pensée. Elle boudait vraiment, il n'existait qu'un moyen pour lui redonner le sourire. Il se frotta les mains sous l'excitation en se penchant en avant. Les yeux de la blonde doublèrent de volume lorsque les mains du dragon entrèrent en contact avec son ventre, elle ne pouvait contrôler les rires qui échappaient de ses lèvres.

« Dis le que tu me pardonnes ! » Ordonna le chasseur en accentuant les chatouilles

« A-arrêtes .. N-natsu.. » elle était morte de rire.

« Tu connais la condition »

Elle tenta de se défaire de son emprise mais sans succès, elle décida alors de se plier à ses caprices sans quoi, elle allait se pisser dessus.

« D-d'accord.. je te.. pardonne.. » souffla-t-elle entre deux rires.

« Je n'ai rien entendu »

« N-natsuuu »

Il parut satisfait, il souriait de toutes ses dents. Qu'est ce qu'il adorait cette emprise qu'il avait sur elle, juste en la chatouillant il était capable de lui faire dire n'importe quoi. Enfin, n'importe quoi dans la limite du stock disponible, sinon ça aurait été trop facile. Elle se calma peu à peu, son visage illuminait avec un sourire radieux, ses joues rosies et sa poitrine qui montait et descendait, elle était magnifique. Le cœur du dragon se réchauffa et son corps aussi. Il reprit ses chatouilles.

« Dis moi que je suis ton roi.. »

 _ **Dis moi que tu es à moi !**_

Il sursauta et se releva d'un bond en arrêtant ses assauts sur la blonde.

« Tu n'es pas un roi, mais un sale dragon » elle se redressa sur ses avant bras. Son sourire se fana lorsque elle s'aperçut que le dragon tremblait.

« Tout va bien, Natsu ? »

Il eut pas le temps de lui répondre que la fenêtre s'ouvra dans un grand fracas laissant entrer un vent glacial et une boule de poile bleu qui arriva à toute vitesse en direction des mages.

« Natsu, Lushi a disparu.. » s'écria le chat alarmé en survolant la pièce mais lorsqu'il vit la blonde assise sur le canapé il freina net « oh, salut Lushi »

" Contenu ? "

Il se précipita dans ses bras. Le dragon était debout, il semblait perdu.

« Tu m'as manquée » Dit l'Exceed en sanglotant. « Je suis allé chez toi mais il n'y avait personne alors j'ai cru que .. » sa voix s'étrangla.

La blonde le serra dans ses bras. Elle était attendrie. Le chat avait le don de lui taper sur les nerfs mais une semaine passé sans lui était d'un ennuie. Elle le consola en lui caressant la tête. Lui aussi lui avait manqué, en plus il s'inquiétait pour elle au point d'en pleurer. C'était tellement adorable.

« Calme toi Happy, je suis en sécurité » le rassura-t-elle sans succès. « Ne pleures plus, je suis la.. »

Les sanglots de calmèrent. Il renfila en s'essuyant sur la veste de la blonde.

« Tu es bizarre Lushi, je ne pleure pas à cause de toi .. »

« Hein ? »

Il se libéra de ses bras et alla se poser sur les épaules de Natsu

« Tu es toute collante. » Dit-il d'un air de dégoût en essuyant ses bras. Les poings de la blonde se crispèrent, une minute à peine mais elle voulait déjà le massacrer. « Je pleure car Carla m'a rejeté »

« Bien fait pour toi sale matou ! » Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Les pleures repartirent de plus belle.

« Natsu, en plus de sentir le poisson pas frais, la grosse Lucy est horriblement méchante avec moi »

« Q-quoi ? » Articula-t-elle

Le chasseur de dragon qui avait retrouvé son humeur se mit à ricaner.

« Tu peux dire à ton chat que c'est ces mains qui sentent le poisson. »

« Moi j'aime bien l'odeur du poisson » Dit Natsu rêveusement. Son estomac s'était mit à grogner.

La blonde était dépitée.

« J'aurais dû offrir un poisson au lieu de ce bracelet à Carla » Il montra le bijou à Lucy

« Je le trouve très joli ce bracelet .. »

« Pas Carla ! » Il renifla. « Elle m'a dit de l'offrir à mon amoureuse. Elle et moi on était de simple camarade de guilde »

Le silence tomba dans la pièce. Les deux mages baissèrent la tête simultanément. Les choses étaient vraiment mal faites. La blonde aurait voulu dire à Happy qu'elle comprenait parfaitement sa situation. Même trop bien..

« Pourquoi vous faites cette tête ? » demanda le chat perplexe.

C'était lui qu'on a rejeté.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Happy » Commença la blonde avec un sourire. « Tu trouveras bientôt une personne qui te chérira et acceptera ton présent. »

« Je veux Carla ! » Se lamenta l'Exceed.

« Quelques fois il arrive que les sentiments ne soient pas réciproques.. »

La blonde en savait quelque chose.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda le chat

« Euh.. »

« Oui pourquoi ? » Cette fois c'est le dragon qui parla. Sa voix laissait paraître une certaine curiosité. La conversation ne l'intéressait pas jusqu'à présent mais il voulait vraiment connaître la réponse de la blonde.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi » elle semblait hésitante. « Mais dans ton cas, Carla ressent de l'amitié pour toi, c'est un sentiment totalement différent de l'amour. Mais en amitié comme en amour on peut pas se forcer à aimer une personne. »

Le dragon sentit la colère monter en lui. Bien sûr qu'il était au courant qu'on ne pouvait pas forcer une personne à nous aimer sinon … il prit sur lui.

« On peut toujours essayer de faire en sorte que cette personne nous aime » dit-il en détournant le visage.

Si la blonde ne compatissait pas sur le sort de happy, elle en aurait rit à gorge déployée. Natsu qui parle d'amour ? Cet idiot, qu'est ce qu'il connaît de l'amour à part ses phrases mythique sur le pouvoir de l'amitié et le tralala qui allait avec. Elle était tellement amer. Assis en face de lui, elle crevait littéralement d'amour pour lui mais il ne remarquait rien. Il avait pas intérêt à reparler du fait d'essayer car elle pourrait l'étrangler sans remords.

« J'ai tout essayé » dit le chat tristement.

« C'est tout à ton honneur Happy, maintenant il faut passer à autre chose et trouver quelqu'un d'autre.. »

« Sûrement pas Happy » dit le chasseur en fusillant la blonde du regard. « Tu ne dois jamais abandonner.. »

« Ne l'écoute pas Happy.. »

Happy était perdu entre ces deux la.

« Provoque la en duel » Proposa le chasseur ravi de son idée. « Et si tu gagne, elle sera forcée d'accepter ton bracelet. »

Les yeux du chat brillèrent.

« Tu penses vraiment que ça marchera ? »

« Absolument pas ! » Coupa la blonde dépitée. Et puis quoi encore ? Depuis quand fallait maltraiter une fille pour gagner son affection ? Ça n'existe pas ..

( **Deylie** : Si, mais pour ça, il aurait fallu s'appeler Christian Grey et être milliardaire. **Natsu** : Bravo la référence ! **Deylie** : Je sais, je sais.. trop de culture en moi ! »

Le chat s'était déjà envolé pour fermer la fenêtre et jouer avec son bracelet. La blonde lâcha un souffle las. Ces deux idiots ..

Elle reporta son attention sur le dragon.

« Comment tu peux le pousser à faire ce genre de chose ridicules ? » Demanda-t-elle exaspérée.

« Bah il a retrouvé le sourire non ? » Répondit le chasseur en haussant les épaules.

« La n'est pas la question .. » rétorqua-t-elle mais s'arrêta car il ne semblait plus intéressé par la conversation. « Bon je vais prendre une douche .. »

Elle se sentait mieux, la migraine avait disparu ainsi que la fièvre. Une bonne douche ne serait pas de refus. Après les événements de cette journée elle le méritait. Les paroles de Cana résonnèrent dans sa tête mais elle les chassa aussitôt. Natsu était un idiot de toute manière et s'il y avait eu un rapprochement entre lui et Lissana elle l'aurait su. Enfin, un rapprochement non amical.

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle de bain en se rendant compte qu'elle n'était pas chez elle. Mince ! Elle ne pouvait pas prendre de douche, elle n'avait pas de vêtement de rechange. Elle retourna sur ses pas pour trouver le chasseur entrain de de balancer sur son hamac.

«Natsu»

«Hmm»

« J'aimerais prendre une douche .. » Dit-elle en se retournant vers lui. Il arrêta de faire le pitre pour la regarde

« La salle de bain est libre »

« O-oui.. » commença-elle embrassée « Mais je n'ai pas de vêtements de rechange »

« Tu peux prendre les vêtements de Lissana dans le placard.. »

Elle tomba de haut

« D-de quoi ? » Lâcha la blonde ahurit

« Quand elle dort ici, elle oublie toujours de prendre ses affaires le lendemain. Tu peux les emprunter, ça ne l'a dérangera pas »

La blonde sourit crispé. Il était hors de question qu'elle porte ses vêtement, et puis quoi encore. Son cœur se resserra juste à la pensée qu'elle dormait ici avec Natsu. Il y'avait aussi Happy mais il ne compte pas. Simple fait de les imaginer tous les deux dans cette pièce minuscule, enlacé amoureusement sur ce minuscule canapé lui donna envie de crier.

Évidement qu'elle ne voyait pas de rapprochement s'il avait eu lieu chez cet idiot ..

Elle préféra l'option de sécher ses affaires et les remettre ensuite. Elle n'avait rien contre la sœur de Mirajane mais depuis l'annonce de Cana, elle lui en voulait. Correction, elle était jalouse d'elle.

Cette pensée l'irrita davantage. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Monsieur l'évitait pendant un mois mais à côté il passait du bon temps avec Lissana. Rien que d'y penser elle avait envie de le secouer très fort. Quel Idiot ! Elle rentra dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte.

Le chasseur se gratta la tête perplexe.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?_

À suivre

 **Natsu :** Tu m'as traité d'idiot 100 fois dans ce chapitre. Et ma dignité dans tout ça ?

 **Deylie :** Pas Moi, mais Lucy..

 **Natsu :** Et c'est moi le skizophrene ?

*l'assome avec un sa tablette*

A bientôt


	4. Chapter 4

Lorsqu'elle fut débarrassée de tout ses vêtements, frémissante, elle pénétra dans la douche et rapidement actionna le jet d'eau. Ses membres engourdis par le froid finirent par se détendre peu à peu sous l'effet de l'eau chaude. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de bien être en augmentant la pression de l'eau. Elle se sentait revivre. Le froid ressentit tout à l'heure n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Elle entreprit de laver ses cheveux. Comme elle n'avait pas ses produits avec elle, elle se saisit de la première bouteille sur l'étagère. Par chance, c'était une bouteille de shampoing, immédiatement, elle a été saisi par un désir irrésistible de la sentir. Elle fit couler une noisette au creux de sa main, une odeur de citron vert lui chatouilla les narines. C'était une odeur agréable mais pas le genre de shampoing qu'elle utiliserait.

Elle fut surprise de constater que le shampoing de Natsu avait une odeur. Il sentait tellement le bois fumé qu'elle s'était imaginée qu'il se lavait avec un shampoing neutre.

Elle préférait nettement son odeur corporelle. Elle lui rappelait ces nuits d'été lorsqu'elle était petite. Sa mère avait pour habitude d'allumer un feu de camp dans le jardin de leur grande villa, elle s'asseyaient autour pour se raconter des histoires. Cette époque faisait partie de ses plus beaux souvenirs.

 _Mère_.

Une profonde tristesse l'envahit aussitôt. Elle lui manquait tellement. Elle aurait aimée qu'elle fut présente avec elle pour partager son quotidien. Le quart d'heure nostalgie fut chassé par un frisson qui lui parcourra l'échine, l'eau de la douche devenait froid. Elle se lava rapidement et sortit frissonnante. Elle gelait presque. Elle se sécha rapidement et enfila ses habits. Ils étaient pas propre mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Elle se sécha les cheveux ensuite les brossa furtivement du revers de sa main. Lorsqu'elle eut terminée, elle quitta la salle de bain. La maison était silencieuse ; un peu trop silencieuse à son goût sachant le penchant qu'avait le chasseur pour le boucan. Elle s'enquit quelque peu.

Elle arriva dans salon et tomba sur un Natsu en plein exercice.. physique. Son inquiétude se dissipa aussitôt. Il était entrain de faire des pompes avec une facilité déconcertant. Ses membres à elle étaient tellement engourdis par le froid qu'elle était incapable de plier ne serait-ce qu'un orteil. C'était tellement surréaliste qu'elle se détendit à cette visions. Ce mec était une vraie pile électrique, il ne tenait jamais en place.

Il remarqua sa présence car il se releva aussitôt pour lui faire face.

« Yo Lucy ! »

Elle laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Les yeux de la blonde balayèrent la silhouette du chasseur de la tête aux pieds, ses joues prirent une adorable couleur rosée. Merde, il était à croqué. Il s'était changé dans un pantalon ample, noir qui paraissait confortable et un simple t-shirt vert asperge lui aussi large. Elle le voyait tous les jours vêtu d'un simple gilet qui laissait entrevoir la moitié de son torse nu et elle en faisait pas toute une affaire mais la, c'était différent. Elle ignorait si c'était la couleur qui lui convenait au teint ou le fait de l'avoir vu en plein exercice mais une ruée de chaleur l'avait parcouru toute entière.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda le chasseur en se rapprochant d'elle.

Instinctivement, elle recula en arrière en hochant la tête, elle se racla la gorge. Elle se maudissait intérieurement de réagir comme une fille d'école, la pièce semblait avoir rétrécie. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle était mal à l'aise.

« De l'eau.. » commença-t-elle en se dirigeant vers un petit placard à sa gauche. « J'ai soif.. »

« Fais comme chez toi »

Elle roula ses yeux, elle allait se gêner. Pour une fois que les rôles étaient échangés et que ce n'était pas lui qui squattait chez elle à vider son frigo et sauter sur son lit. Elle remplit un verre du robinet et le vida d'une traite. L'eau était froide, cela avait eu pour effet de la calmer mais aussi de doubler les frissons

« Je vais dans la salle de bain, » Annonça le chasseur en se dirigeant vers la porte qui menait au couloir.

« Je crois que j'ai utilisé toute l'eau chaude. » Murmura la blonde honteuse.

Natsu s'arrêta pour se retourner vers elle en souriant.

« Je comptais juste me laver le visage. J'ai déjà prit une douche avant de rentrer » Dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

 _Oh_

Il aurait mieux valu qu'elle se taise. Elle lâcha un souffle bas. Elle détestait être un fardeau pour les autres. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien se laver avec de l'eau froide, c'est un dragon de feu. Cette pensée chassa sa culpabilité.

Elle déposa le verre vide à côté de l'évier, puis elle se dirigea vers le canapé et s'assit. Elle balaya la pièce du regard, ses yeux tombèrent sur une couverture posée sur le sol à l'autre bout de la pièce. La couverture était pliée en deux avec un oreiller par-dessus. Au milieu de cette couverture, elle aperçut une petite forme bleutée recroquevillée. Happy !

Il était endormi. Elle se leva, s'avança lentement vers lui. Elle avait dû contourner un petite table basse qui était installée au milieu de la pièce entre le canapé et la couverture. Elle s'accroupit en face du chat pour pouvoir le caresser. Il remua quelque peu. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'il était bien endormi, elle reprit ses caresses. Ce petit chat était courageux. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Carla l'avait rejetée. Au moins, elle n'était pas seule dans cette situation.

« On va s'en sortir Happy, je te le promet ! »

« Sortir où ? »

Elle sursauta et se redressa brusquement pour tomber sur Natsu debout en face d'elle.

« Nom de dieu Natsu, tu m'as fait peur ! » Lança-elle la main sur le cœur.

Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de sa coéquipière mais comme elle avait l'air d'être en colère, il se gratta de la tête en s'excusant

« Désolé Lucy, mais avec qui tu parlais ? » Demanda-il en jetant un coup d'œil sur la forme endormie du félin.

« Je me parlais à moi-même » Répondit-elle irritée. « Je n'aime pas quand que tu te faufile comme ça derrière moi »

Il haussa les épaules.

« J'ai toujours su que tu étais bizarre.. »

Elle roula les yeux et lui gifla l'épaule. Cet idiot..

« Aie ! Tu m'as cassé le bras » Gémit-il en simulant une atroce souffrance.

« T'es sûre ? Je devrais peut-être appeler Erza pour qu'elle te le remette en place »

Le chasseur se redressa comme un pique. L'image de Erza entrain de lui tordre le bras dans tout les sens le fit frissonner. Son visage était devenu livide, ce qui amusa fortement la blonde.

« Tu as changée Lucy .. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui, avant t'étais douce et attentionnée » Avoua-t-il en feignant la réflexion « Ah non, je me trompe tu as toujours été méchante »

Elle le fusilla du regard. Il éclata dans un rire joyeux. Son rire était tellement communicatif qu'elle ne put qu'esquisser un sourire. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir plus de cinq minutes, surtout lorsqu'il arborait cette mine à la fois innocente et attendrissante.

Elle se réprimanda mentalement à cette pensée, il ne fallait pas aller sur ce terrain la Lucy. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Le chasseur cessa son rire et la fixa intensément. Toute trace de moquerie s'était dissipée de son visage. Son regard devint plus intense. Elle recula en arrière, elle était mal à l'aise.

« Euh.. on devrait peut-être aller dormir » Proposa la blonde en détournant les yeux.

« Je vais dormir avec Happy, je te laisse le canapé »

L'attention de Lucy fut rapportée sur le couverture, elle était mince, et rien qu'a son aspect elle pouvait en déduire que ce n'était pas du tout confortable. S'il dormait dessus, demain il se réveillerait avec des courbatures. Elle se pinça les lèvres. Elle semblait réfléchir quelques instants mais aucune autre option ne s'offrait à elle et lui proposer de dormir avec elle sur le canapé n'était même pas envisageable, de un, le canapé était trop petit pour deux personne, à moins de se serrer l'un contre l'autre mais encore une fois cette éventualité lui fit monter une chaleur aux joues juste par le simple fait de l'imaginer.

Ils avaient déjà partagé un lit à plusieurs reprises mais c'était un lit, donc deux fois la taille de ce canapé, chacun avait son propre espace, ils ne se touchaient pas voir très rarement et lorsque Natsu empiétait sur son espace personnel, elle se faisait un plaisir de l'envoyer sur le mur. C'était déjà assez dur pour elle de faire semblant que rien n'avait changé mais s'il se mettait en plus à la toucher, elle était foutue. L'autre option serait qu'elle dorme avec Happy et Natsu sur le canapé mais elle n'était pas sur qu'il accepterait.

Elle sortit se ses pensées lorsque Natsu avait bougé, il allait se mettre sur l'a couverture mais elle le retint par le bras.

« Tu es sûre, » Demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il s'était retourné pour lui faire face. « Je peux dormir avec Happy .. »

« Tu dors sur le canapé »

C'était la moindre des choses que de lui laisser le canapé, il savait qu'elle avait l'habitude de dormir dans un lit confortable, il en savait quelque chose vu le nombre de fois où il s'y était introduit. Elle était son invitée après tout, Igneel lui avait apprit d'être galant avec les femmes, c'était l'une des choses qu'il avait retenu. De plus, il était question de Lucy, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour rendre sa nuit agréable contenu des circonstances.

« Je te remercie »

Il hocha la tête.

« Bonne nuit »

« Bonne nuit Luce.. »

* * *

La pièce était plongée dans le noir . Lucy se retournait dans le canapé sans cesse pour tenter de trouver une position confortable mais en vain, cela faisait trente minutes qu'elle essayait de dormir mais le froid lui grignotait les os. Elle remonta la couverture jusqu'à son menton et contrôla les grincements de ses dents. Le silence régnait dans la pièce, quelque fois Happy marmonnait des mots incompréhensibles dans son sommeil. Au moins, il avait sa fourrure qui le tenait bien au chaud.

Elle se retourna une énième fois sur son côté droit en ajustant son oreiller. Peut-être que cette position était la bonne se rassura t-elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le visage de Natsu. Il était allongé sur le dos. Une lumière provenant de la fenêtre éclairait quelques peu ses traits. Comment peut-il avoir l'air aussi détendu alors qu'il faisait un froid de canard et qu'il dormait que sur une simple couverture. Elle se rappela que c'était un chauffage ambulant. Elle sourit à cette pensée.

Sa chaleur aurait été la bienvenue en cet instant, elle avait beau lui crier dessus quand il s'introduisait dans son lit sans sa permission, mais elle était prête à faire la même chose en ce moment. Elle avait juste besoin de chaleur, elle pourra toujours inventer une excuse le lendemain. Quelle genre d'excuse ? Excuse moi Natsu mais j'avais tellement froid que j'ai préféré dormir par terre dans tes bras que sur le canapé ? Bravo l'excuse. C'est du harcèlement sexuelle.

Ça aurait été facile si ça venait de lui. Pourquoi il n'avait pas tenté de dormir avec elle ? Et pourquoi il avait mit sa couverture aussi loin du canapé ? C'était le pro du ' je pénètre par effraction dans ton espace personnel sans autorisation' et maintenant il était couché à l'autre bout de la pièce avec cette foutue table qui les séparaient.

Peut-être qu'ii avait l'habitude de dormir ainsi quand Lissana passait la nuit ici, c'est pour cela qu'il semblait si détendu. Une image de lui avec Lissana blottis sur le canapé, avec Happy au milieu, apparut devant ses yeux. Une vraie famille. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour chasser cette image.

« Lucy, tu dors ? »

Elle sursauta. Il ne dormait pas. Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Mince.

« J'entends ton rythme s'accélérer » chuchota le chausseur. « Et tes grincements me donnes mal aux dents.»

Elle maudissait ses sens développés. Elle était grillée. Elle émergea de sous sa couverture.

« Désolée, rendors-toi »

Il se redressa sur ses avants bras.

« Tu as froid ? »

« Non ! » Elle nia directement. Elle ne voulait pas s'embarrasser d'avantage ni paraître ingrate. Il lui avait laissé le canapé expressément et il ne dormait que sur une couverture, elle était mal placée pour se plaindre.

« Je n'arrives pas à dormir non plus » Déclara le chasseur, il avait l'air blasé.

Il savait que la mage tremblait de froid, il n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour le constater. Il s'était retenu de ne pas se glisser à ses côtés pour la réchauffer. Tout son être en mourrait d'envie mais il ne devait pas le faire. Il fallait l'ignorer. Il s'était expressément installé aussi loin du canapé pour parer à ce genre de situation et éviter toute tentation. Il avait pourtant essayé de dormir mais à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il avait l'impression de replonger dans le cauchemar qu'il avait fait hier.

La blonde se redressa tout à coup, elle se rappela qu'elle avait une boîte de thé à la camomille dans son sac, elle pourrait se faire une infusion pour se réchauffer. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensée avant.

« Ça te dis une tasse de thé ? »

N'attendant pas de réponse, la blonde sauta du canapé, alluma la lumière et se dirigera vers l'évier après avoir embarqué son sac qui était déposé sur la table basse. Le chasseur se frotta les yeux sous l'agression brusque de la lumière. Lorsqu'il fut habitué, il porta son attention sur la blonde qui s'activait à la préparation de son infusion. Le chat remua alors il le couvrit totalement avec la couverture. Il reporta son attention sur la mage. La voir ainsi debout dans son espace cuisine à une heure aussi tardive de la nuit lui procura une chaleur au creux de son estomac, c'était une sensation étrange mais pas désagréable.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une odeur d'herbe fraîche lui chatouilla le nez. La blonde s'avança vers lui avec, dans les mains, deux tasses fumantes. Elle s'accroupit au niveau de la table basse, déposa les deux tasses et ensuite d'installa. Il l'a regarda faire avec étonnement, elle paraissait épuisée, les cheveux relevés dans un chignon éparpillé avec une baguette en bois qu'elle avait trouvé dans un des placards.

« Celle-ci est pour toi » Dit-elle en poussant la tasse vers Natsu.

Il regarda la tasse avec méfiance ensuite se pencha en avant pour la sentir. Il n'était pas fan des breuvages chauds mais l'odeur que dégageait le liquide n'était pas mauvaise.

« C'est de la camomille » Déclara la blonde avec un petit sourire. Elle croisa les jambes sous la table et prit sa propre tasse dans les mains pour se réchauffer. Elle bu une gorgée. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça et bois !»

« C'est un truc de fille.. »

Lucy éclata dans un rire bruyant.

« Tu n'as jamais bu de thé à la camomille ? »

Il secoua la tête. C'était encore une première qu'il partageait avec elle. Il bu une gorgée. C'était pas mal. Certes différent de ce qu'il avait l'habitude de boire mais ce n'était pas mauvais.

« Alors ? » Demanda la blonde curieuse.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Ça me détends » Reprit-elle en fermant les yeux. Et ça réchauffe.

Maintenant qu'elle le disait, le chasseur sentit ses membres se détendre. Il avait l'impression d'être plus léger. L'odeur avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Il fixa la blonde qui arborait un air rêveur et se disait que ce n'était peut-être pas la camomille mais simplement sa présence qui avait cet effet sur lui. Ils étaient assis autour de cette table, entouraient par un silence confortable. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien en étant près d'elle. Pas de sensation de gêne..comme avant pensa-t-il. L'odeur de la camomille convenait plus à la blonde que celle de l'alcool. D'ailleurs..

« Tu avais bu de l'alcool ! » C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

« Hein ? »

« Tout à l'heure dans la ruelle, tu sentais l'alcool »

Elle était à la fois gênée et surprise. Il avait remarqué alors qu'elle n'avait bu qu'un demi hocha la tête en baissant les yeux. Les paroles de Cana lui revinrent en tête. Elle eut un pincement au cœur. S'il voulait savoir pourquoi elle avait bu il pouvait toujours courir pour qu'elle lui avoue. Elle se sentait déjà suffisamment minable. Il semblait attendre une réponse de sa part et comme elle ignorait quoi dire. Elle se risqua à changer de sujet.

« Tu penses quoi des cartes de Cana ? »

« Pas mal pour se faire un sept familles »

Elle roula les yeux.

« Natsu, je te parle sérieusement ! »

« Bah quoi, ça peut toujours servir » Dit-il en souriant avant de poursuivre. « Sa magie de carte est à la fois offensive et défensive, c'est un atout considérable pour ses alliés »

La blonde en resta incrédule. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être idiot. Le combat avant tout et quoiqu'il arrive.

« Je ne te parle pas en terme de combat mais plutôt.. de cartomancie »

« Carto.. quoi ? »

Elle voulait lui jeter sa tasse sur la tête. Calme toi Lucy. Faudrait peut-être lui refaire mais plus simple.

« Est-ce que ses prédictions peuvent-elles se réaliser ? »

Le dragon slayer mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre. Il déposa sa tasse sur la table

« C'est du bluff. »

La blonde se sentit rassurée mais poursuivit

« Pourquoi tu penses ça ? »

« pour se faire de l'argent, Cana tirait les cartes aux touristes de passages à la guilde »

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu faire ça » S'étonna la blonde.

« Normal, t'étais pas encore membre de Fairy tail. Elle était petite. »

 _Oh_

Si le dragon disait vrai, cela signifie que la Cana bluffait tout à l'heure. La blonde avait du mal à croire ça. D'un autre côté, c'était plutôt rassurant.

« Si Cana t'as fait la moindre prédiction, tu peux l'oublier. Elle m'a déjà prédit que je retrouverai Igneel mais j'attends toujours .. »

Le dragon avait dit ça d'une manière détachée, mais au fond ça lui faisait mal. C'était un sentiment indescriptible. Évoquer Igneel finissait toujours par le secouer.

« Tu le retrouveras. » Lui assura la blonde. « C'est ton destin. »

 _Destinée_

 _Sacrifice_

 _Jeux magiques_

Natsu se sentait mal. Des flashback l'assaillirent. Il revoyait encore devant ses yeux la cape noire et un corps s'effondrant au ralentit. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses images.

« Je ne crois pas au destin » Cracha-t-il amèrement.

« Je sais,» Acquiesça la blonde. « Mais on est pas obligé d'y croire. Je pense que le destin est quelque chose qui se manifeste sans notre volonté, ainsi, il poursuit son but quoiqu'il arrive. On peut le contourner, le retarder mais jamais l'éviter »

Le dragon était sûre d'une chose, si ce fichu destin essayait de se mettre en travers de son chemin ou faisait du mal à ses camarade il le pulvériserait, même si pour cela il devrait réécrire l'histoire.

Il serra les poings.

« Tu le retrouveras Natsu, » Lui certifia la blonde « j'en suis certaine »

Il hocha la tête. La blonde lui fit un faible sourire. Elle avait l'ait triste. Il se rappela qu'elle venait de perdre son père. Quel idiot. Elle pleurait sa perte il y'a à peine un mois et voilà qu'il se morfondait devant elle pour Igneel. Au moins, il avait une chance de le revoir un jour alors qu'elle …

Elle prit sa tasse entre les mains et se leva lentement. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit triste sachant qu'elle l'avait réconforté malgré sa peine. D'un mouvement il l'a saisit par le poignet pour la garder assise. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Elle l'interrogea du regard.

Il ignorait comment chasser sa peine mais il avait une idée pour lui rendre son sourire .

« Restes ici, » Lui ordonna-t-il en lâchant son poignet. « Je reviens. »

Il se leva et partit en direction de son placard. Il sortit son pantalon, fouilla dans la poche puis le rangea. Il revint s'asseoir sous les regards, toujours, interrogateurs de la constellationiste.

« Donnes moi ta mains ! »

« Hein ? »

Il lâcha un souffle. Elle lui facilitait pas la tâche.

« Ta main s'il te plaît »

Cette fois, il n'avait pas attendu sa permission pour de la prendre. Elle ne s'était pas débattue. Une rougeur était apparue sur les joues du chasseur lorsque leurs mains se touchèrent. Il se racla la gorge. Il décida de faire au plus vite avant de changer d'avis. Dans son autre main, il tenait une petite bague qu'il glissa maladroitement dans le majeur de la blonde. La taille était parfaite, on aurait dit que la bague avait été faite sur mesure pour elle. Il admira la bague, magnifiquement, logée dans sa main avec une fascination presque indescriptible.

« Qu'est-ce.. » Articula la blonde en perte de mot. Elle ne bougea pas sa main.

« C'est pour toi. »

Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle scruta la bague. Elle était dorée, fine mais élégante. Au milieu, il y'avait un Diamant de couleur rose. Il scintillait sous la lumière. Sa forme n'était ni petite ni trop grande, elle était parfaite. Cette bague était ..

« Magnifique .. » Lâcha-t-elle sans la quitter des yeux. « Mais pourquoi ? »

Le rouge aux joues du chasseur s'intensifia.

« Je l'ai eu en récompense pour la mission. Happy a eu le bracelet et moi la bague. » Il se gratta la tête, il était embarrassé. « On a du rembourser les dégâts avec l'argent de la récompense mais le vieux était sympa, il ne voulait pas qu'on reparte les mains vides. »

La blonde était distraite, elle écoutait à peine ses explications, elle admirait encore la belle bague. Comme toute les jeunes filles de son âge, elle avait toujours rêvé de recevoir un jour une bague sauf que le contexte n'aurait pas été le même. Elle rougit à cette pensée. Il y'avait au moins un élément qui concordait, dans son rêve, le chasseur de dragon était présent. Peut-être que ..

« Pourquoi à moi ? » Demandra-t-elle hésitante.

« Pourquoi pas à toi ? C'est une bague pour fille et tu es une fille.. »

( **Deylie** : Alors la, brillant Natsu ! Je dis ça sans jeu de mot hein. ( bague, brillant, brillant, bague). **Natsu** : Ta gueules ! )

La blonde le regarda d'un drôle d'air, elle ne savait pas s'il fallait rire ou pleurer. Peut être les deux. Il venait de lui offrir la bague de ses rêves pour cette raison ? Elle était en perte de mot.

« Je sais pas quoi dire .. »

« Tu aimes ? »

« Tu plaisantes, » Elle le coupa en posant sa main sur son cœur d'un geste possessif « Je l'adore ! »

Il ricana. Son cœur se gonfla d'une douce chaleur.

« J'espère bien. Cette mission m'a fait péter un câble et tu as la récompense sur le doigt »

« Du coup, tu n'as pas gagné d'argent ? »

« Que dalle ! »

« Ça t'apprendras de partir sans moi » Dit-elle sèchement.

Le dragon fit la moue. Elle eut un sourire en le voyant ainsi. Il était tellement enfantin. Il était si gentille mais tellement Idiot en ce qui concernait le relationnel. C'étai Natsu, son grand amour..

Elle se leva lentement et contourna la table basse pour finir accroupie devant lui les yeux pleins de malices. Il se recula instinctivement alors elle se rapprocha encore.

« Hé qu'est-ce que tu fais, je t'ai déjà promis que je ne .. »

Avant qu'il eusse terminé sa phrase, elle était déjà dans ses bras. Elle s'y jeta avec tellement de violence qu'ils avaient fini allongé sur le sol froid. Elle l'entourait avec ses bras en rigolant. Il était tellement chaud, tellement accueillant.. elle raffermit sa prise sur lui en chuchotant sa reconnaissance éternel, la tête enfouie au creux de son épaule.

Natsu était tellement abasourdie qu'il lui avait fallu quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprit. Le parfum de la blonde lui grisa les neurones. Il sentit une chaleur l'envahir lorsqu'elle fut entrée en contact avec son tors. Les rires de la blondes le sortirent de sa torpeur. La seule chose qu'il eut à faire, c'est de refermer sa prise sur elle, chose qu'il fit aussitôt. Elle sentait la camomille.

Il grogna.

Il n'allait pas tarder à devenir accroc à la camomille.

* * *

Au petit matin, la blonde émergea lentement de son sommeil. Les rideaux étaient tirés, la lumière s'infiltrait de la fenêtre pour se déposer sur son visage à moitié endormi. Elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour s'habituer à la lumière. Un instant plus tard, elle se redressa en s'étirant les membres. Elle fut attiré l'objet brillant au milieu de sa main.

 _La bague._

Elle porta machinalement la main devant son visage et fixa la bague. Un sourire béat se dessina sur ses lèvres. Alors comme ça, elle n'avait pas rêvé pensa-t-elle. Le chasseur de dragon lui avait belle et bien offert une bague. Enfin, offrir était un grand mot, il lui avait donné plutôt. Bague de fille pour une fille. Elle était heureuse d'être une fille.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la couverture, elle était vide. Natsu et Happy avaient disparu ! Elle se rappela les avoir entendu dire qu'ils partaient à la pêche. Ils lui avaient même proposer de venir. Par ce froid de canard, ils étaient fous ou quoi !

Elle décida de rentrer chez elle, se laver ensuite faire un tour à la guilde.

* * *

Arrivée à la guilde, elle trouva tout le monde ou presque.. Le chasseur et Happy n'y étaient pas encore. Elle s'installa au bar pour prendre un chocolat chaud bientôt fut rejoint par Levy.

« Bonjour Lu' » S'écria la mage des mots avec entrain. « Ça faisait longtemps »

« Salut Levy, comment vas-tu? »

« Je vais bien et toi ? » Elle s'installa à côté de la blonde. « Bonjour Mira ! »

La barmaid s'avança vers elles.

« bonjour Levy, qu'est ce je te sers ? »

« La même chose que Lucy s'il te plaît »

Mirajane hocha la tête en s'éloignant.

« Alors Levy » Commença la blonde en se tournant vers la bleutée. « Tu étais en mission ? »

« Oui, je suis rentrée ce matin. Une mission de routine, sauf que la ville était assez éloignée, deux jours pour faire l'allé-retour »

« Je vois.. Ca en valait le coup au moins ? »

Elle hocha frénétiquement la tête avec un large sourire.

« Bien sûr ! Une prise en charge totale par le client, en plus de la récompense »

La barmaid déposa le chocolat chaud en face de Levy qui l'a remercia vivement.

« Mission en solo ? »

« Non avec Jett et Droy » Répondit Levy en portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

« Ils étaient aux anges ces deux-là » Déclara Mirajane avec enthousiasme.

La mage des mots était sur le point de répliquer mais elle fut pousser brusquement par Gajeel qui venait de se glisser sauvagement sur le tabouret voisin au sien.

« Gajeel ! » Réprimanda Levy en essuyant les éclaboussures de chocolat sur son bras.

« Crevette. »

Son ton était impersonnel.. presque froid. Il se gêna pas pour la fixer d'une manière exagérée. Elle détourna le regard. Une aura sombre semblait planer au dessus d'eux. La blonde porta sa tasse de chocolat à ses lèvres en observant discrètement la scène. Ils étaient tous habitués aux sauts d'humeur de Gajeel mais en général Levy faisait partie des rares personnes qui n'en faisaient pas les frais.

« Oh Lucy » S'exclama la Barmaid. Celle-ci sursauta tellement le crie était strident. « Ta bague est magnifique ! »

La blonde écarquilla les yeux. Merde, la bague. Elle déposa la tasse rapidement et planqua sa main entre ses cuisses. Elle fit un rire crispé. Ça ne servait à rien de la cacher maintenant car Levy lui tira Le bras.

« Pourquoi tu caches ta main ? » Demanda malicieusement la Barmaid. « Tu nous dissimulerai pas quelques choses ? »

« Absolument pas »

« C'est vrai qu'elle est magnifique cette bague Lu » S'extasia Levy. « Qui te l'a offerte ? »

 _Double merde !_

« Qui dit que quelqu'un me l'a offert ? J'aurais pu très bien me l'acheter moi-même »

« Ton visage le dit » constata Mirajane.

La blonde arracha son bras.

« Mira a raison, » Commença la bleuté timidement. « Tu as toujours détestée porter des bagues et autres fantaisies, tu trouves ça gênant. Tu n'as pas pu te l'acheter toi-même »

La blonde lui jeta un regard noir. Elle ne se souvenait même pas lui avoir dit ça. Levy et sa mémoire..

« Oh mon dieu, ne me dis pas.. » le visage de la Barmaid s'éclaircit.

« Alors la , » S'écria la blonde en se levant d'un bond en avant pour couvrir la bouche de la démonne. « Je t'interdit même d'y penser.. »

Celle-ci s'arracha facilement de son emprise en reculant.

« C'est Natsu ! » Cria-t-elle. La Guilde était devenue silencieuse d'un coup. Toutes les têtes de retournèrent vers elle. On entendait les mouches voler. Même Gajeel qui fixait le mur tout à l'heure reporta son attention sur la blonde pour ensuite se lever et quitter le bar sans avoir un regard pour Levy. Lucy se rassit et se cacha le visage avec ses bras. La Démonne s'excusa de la gêne et tous repartirent dans leurs délires.

Elle voulait mourir tellement elle avait honte. La mage des mots lui caressa l'épaule en signe de réconfort. Lucy était vraiment mal, déjà qu'ils avaient l'habitude de la taquiner en lui inventant une relation avec Natsu qui n'existait que dans ses rêves mais maintenant ça allait être pire.

Foutue bague, elle voulait la retirer et la jeter aussi loin que possible en même temps que les rumeurs mais elle se ravisa. Elle perdrait le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait.

Au même moment, Natsu venait de franchir les portes de la Guilde. Happy s'envola à la recherche de Carla. Le chasseur de dragon avait scanner la guilde et tomba sur Lucy assise au bar, ou plutôt sur son dos car sa tête semblait être cachée par ses bras. Il avança dans sa direction mais venu de nulle part , un bras le saisi sauvagement et le traîna à l'arrière de la pièce.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prends » S'énerva Natsu en essayant de se dégager de l'emprise de son agresseur.

« C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça » L'agressa Gajeel en le plaquant sur le mur. « Tu es devenu fou ou quoi ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! »

Le chasseur se libéra de son emprise en le poussant.

« Fais pas le con tas de ferraille. »

« Ah mais ça, c'est ta putain de spécialité. »

Natsu serra les poings. Il était tenté de lui en mettre une.

« J'ai vu la bague au doigt de la Bunny Girl » Cracha le chasseur de métal.

Natsu le regarda surprit quelques instants.

« Et c'est quoi ton problème ? »

« C'est pas mon problème mais le tiens.. je t'ai déjà mis en garde mais le grille-pain qui te sers de cervelle semble en panne. » Le dragon de feu était sur le point de lui mettre un coup de poing mais Gajeel intercepta son bras. « Je t'avais dit de lui en parler, de la mettre au courant, tu l'a mal la salamandre, et ça, que tu le veuille ou non et la seule chose que tu trouves à faire c'est de lui foutre une bague au doigt ? »

« Et alors, c'est juste une bague » Cracha le chasseur de feu.

« C'est pas la bague le problème, » Dit Gajeel exaspéré. « C'est de la thésaurisation, bordel ! »

« … »

« Tu ne semble pas comprendre » Il lâcha Natsu pour mettre de la distance entre eux. « Les dragon courtisent leurs compagnons en leur offrant des objets de valeurs, tu comprends ? Ce qui est de valeur pour les dragon ne l'est pas forcément pour un humain sauf en ce qui concerne les objets qui brillent. Comme les humains, les dragons sont attirés par les objets brillant, c'est-a-dire, de l'or, métaux rares et autres babioles excentriques, lorsqu'un dragon courtise une femelle, pour lui montrer son affection, il lui offre des objets précieux. » Natsu écarquilla les yeux. « Tu piges maintenant ? Tu as offert cette bague à Lucy car tu es entrain de la courtiser. »

« C'est faux ! » Nia Natsu avec véhémence. « C'est une récompense de mission »

« Mon cul, tu es raide dingue d'elle et, tu vas causer sa perte. »

« Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle » lâcha le dragon avec dégoût. « C'est simplement de l'obsession. »

Gajeel était ahurit

« Tu préfères être obsédé par elle que.. »

Avant qu'il est eut terminé sa phase, Natsu le bouscula en courant. Ça ne servirait à rien de le rattraper se dit le dragon de métal, il était tellement buté, qu'il ne l'écouterait pas. Il voulait le prévenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais peut être que c'était déjà le cas.

 _Comme pour moi .._

Il lâcha un souffle bas et repartit dans la salle les mains dans les poches.

* * *

À suivre.

Merci pour votre lecture

 **Natsu** : Tu vas me laisser lui casser la gueule à ce tas de ferraille ou c'est comment ?

 **Deylie** : On se calme ici, c'est moi qui décide qui casse la gueule à qui et au train où vont les choses c'est moi qui vais le faire.

 **Natsu** : Pff, vraiment une fiction pour fillettes. Laisses moi prendre les rennes et tu verras de la vraie baston.

 **Deylie** : Prochain chapitre, mon chéri Dark Natsu va revenir, ça va te calmer.

Natsu : C'est quoi ça « Dark Natsu ? »

*le fais revenir*

 **Dark Natsu** : Bientôt, elle sera mienne.

 **Natsu** : Noooooon pas lui !

À suivre, ( vraiment cette fois)

Deylie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut tout monde ! Comment on va ?**

Je sais d'avance que je vais me faire tirer dessus pour l'absence « non justifiée » et le manque de publication donc j'anticipe et je plaide non coupable. Enfin, coupable pour l'absence mais non coupable pour les raisons qui ont abouti à cette absence ( vous me suivez ? ).. ce fut indépendant de ma volonté. Veuillez me pardonner. Correction, je vous ordonne de me pardonner.. ( se jette à terre ) PARDONNEZ MOIIIIIII ! Ok ok ! Si les paroles ne suffisent pas alors les actes arriveront peut-être à plaider ma cause. Je fais offrande de ce chapitre pour calmer votre colère.. acceptez le de bon cœur.

PLace à la lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 5

 _Il enfila son armure dorée en l'accrochant fixement sur son dos ensuite, il accrocha son épée autour de la taille. Il était fin prêt pour partir. Il ne s'attarda pas plus que cela dans sa chambre. Les rideaux étaient tirés laissant filer quelques rayon de soleils qui baignèrent la pièce de leur clarté. Ça annonçait une bonne journée..mieux que ça, aujourd'hui allait être son jour de chance .. il le fallait._

 _Il emprunta le long couloir qui le menait à la la grande salle de rassemblement. Ses pas faisaient écho autour de lui. Ça sonnait comme une mélodie militaire. La surface était immense. Arrivé au bout du couloir, il pénétra dans la grande salle ; une salle ornée de tapisserie assortie à son armure. Des tables étaient installées au milieu de la pièce en face du grand trône. Il y'avait dès chuchotement de discussion entre personnes présentent dans la salle mais dès qu'ils le virent debout, les chuchotements cessèrent remplacés par des révérences._

 _Un instant plus tard, un homme courut vers lui. Il fit une bref révérence puis se releva, essoufflé. Il était vêtu d'un turban vert et d'une robe de la même couleur sur laquelle il y'avait toute sorte de dessin. Sur le turban, on distinguait une vague représentation du soleil et la lune._

 _« Majesté ! »_

 _« Que t'arrive t-il, Rafik ? »_

 _« N'y allais pas majesté, j'ai un mauvais pressentiments.. »_

 _Il roula les yeux._

 _« À propos de quoi ? »_

 _Rafik hésita._

 _« Parles ! »_

 _« Un songe majesté. La nuit derrière j'ai fait un rêve.. »_

 _Il ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase et la balaya du revers de sa main._

 _« Assez de cela, si je passais mon temps à suivre tes songes je ne verrai plus la lumière du jour »_

 _« Mais.. »_

 _« Je ne t'écouterai plus, cela risque de me couper l'appétit. Ne te vexe surtout pas.. »_

 _Rafik arbora une mine boudeuse. Il paraissait plus jeune qu'il ne l'était déjà._

 _« Allons manger avant mon départ » Avant qu'il put protester, il reprit « Si tu ne cesse pas de me casser les oreilles avec tes fatalités, je t'obligerais à prendre part à ma petite escapade.. »_

 _Rafik sursauta. Son visage devint blême, ce qui a eu pour effet de le faire rire._

 _« Le gibier .. tu adores ça non ? »_

 _« Majesté ! »_

 _Rafik le devança pour lui ouvrir la porte qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la grande salle et qui donnait sur une autre pièce aussi spacieuse que l'autre. Un buffet y était dressé et les attendait._

* * *

La porte de la Guilde se referma dans un bruit de fracas couvert par les brouhaha internes. Natsu, qui venait de franchir cette porte, se trouvait dans un état de frustration totale, son corps tremblait tellement sa colère était palpable. Il voulait s'éloigner rapidement de la Guilde avant de commettre l'irréparable. Il foula le trottoir à grandes enjambées, son cerveau était déconnecté, alors, ses jambes avancèrent dans le vent. Aucune destination, pas d'endroit où aller ni échappatoire pour s'y réfugier.

Dire qu'il était en colère n'était qu'un euphémisme. Il était carrément furieux. Il se rappela des paroles du chasseur de métal, ses poings se serrèrent automatiquement. De quel droit se permet-il de lui faire la morale ? Pour qui se prenait-il ? Pour un type qui évitait à tout prix de se mêler des affaires des autres, il prenait un malin plaisir de fourrer son nez dans les sienne, pensa le chasseur de feu.

 _Espèce de .. boite de conserve._

Tête baissée, il s'arrêta brusquement et prit une longue inspiration. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Tout ce qu'avait dit Gajeel n'était que pure fabulation. Il parlait de chose qui le dépassaient. C'était facile pour lui de prétendre savoir tout sur tout mais il n'était pas dans sa situation pensa-t-il. N'importe qui dans sa situation serait devenu fou depuis longtemps.

Un vent glacial lui gifla le visage. Il leva sa tête pour voir où il se trouvait. Il n'avait pas prit la peine de scanner l'endroit, il savait directement ou il était ; le canal de Magnolia. Évidemment, c'était en totale contradiction avec ce qu'il espérait. Il voulait s'éloigner mais ses pas le ramenèrent à côté de la maison de la blonde. Il se maudissait intérieurement en shootant sur le premier objet qu'il trouva par terre. Une bouteille d'eau en plastique vide. Il suivit sa trajectoire, celle-ci atterrit pas loin d'un vieillard et le fit sursauter.

Le chasseur de dragon ne s'en formalisa pas. Il entreprit sa démarche, les mains dans les poches, sous les regards indignés du vieil homme. Il s'en fichait complément si cet homme le traitait de salopard, il ne serait pas le premier de la journée.

Encore une fois, il repensa à ce qu'il avait répondu à Gajeel. Il avait certifié que ce n'était qu'une simplement obsession, une folie passagère, mais il ignorait la portée de ses mots. La seule chose dont il était certain était que Happy c'était sa famille, la guilde son foyer et Lucy ..

 _ **Ta chute..**_

Il sursauta et se retourna vivement mais il ne vit personne. Ça commençait à devenir une habitude. Soit il devenait fou ou quelqu'un s'amusait avec ses nerfs et dans les deux cas il sentait que ses défenses allaient bientôt craquer. Il fit mine que c'était le vent et rien d'autre et continua son chemin vers sa maison.

Arrivée devant l'enclos qui le menait jusqu'à sa maison, le chasseur s'y arrêta quelques secondes pour fourrer son nez dans son écharpe. Il faisait un froid de canard, mais ce geste n'était en aucun cas lié à la température. Il lâcha un souffle bas, ensuite il franchit la barrière qui le séparait de son allée. Son odorat ne le trompait jamais, il l'aurait parié avant même d'apercevoir la silhouette assise en boule devant son perron. Il leva les yeux au ciel, terne, puis reporta son attention vers la silhouette. Un sentiment de panique e traversa en un éclair mais il le chassa aussitôt. Sa présence ici n'avait sans doute aucun rapport avec un quelconque danger se rassura-t-il, étant donné qu'il l'avait vu à la guilde il y'a à peine une heure.

 _Lucy.._

Que faisait-elle assise dans ce froid ?

Instinctivement il voulut faire demi tour et repartir sur ses pas. Après son altercation avec le dragon de métal, il n'avait aucune envie de lui faire face. Au fond, il avait l'impression de lui devoir une explication mais, pour l'instant, il ne se sentait pas prêt. Il lâcha un juron bas, il n'était pas lâche et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça changerai.

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant son prénom, un faible murmure. Il vit la blonde se lever et s'avancer vers lui. Elle avait les joues rosies par le froid. Elle était habillée chaudement.. pour une fois. Un manteau blanc l'entourait et la confondait avec le paysage après le passage de la neige. À mesure qu'elle se rapprochait, ses lèvres bleutées s'étiraient en un large sourire. Il eut un pincement au cœur.

« Te voilà ! » Lança-t-elle joyeusement

Il se contenta de la regarder sans lui répondre. À chaque fois qu'il pensait l'éviter, elle finissait toujours par atterrir devant lui. Peut-être, n'avait-il jamais souhaité le faire. En voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, la blonde lui lança un regard interrogatoire en se frottant les mains pour se réchauffer.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait dire ou faire.

Elle ouvrit la bouche une seconde fois, il pensait qu'elle allait le sermonner mais il l'a vit porter ses mains devant sa bouche et souffler dessus pour mieux se réchauffer. Pour quelqu'un qui passe son temps à se balader à moitié découvert, elle semblait souffrir de la température. Il suivit les mouvements qu'elle faisait avec sa bouche, la manière qu'elle avait de contracter ses lèvres après chaque inspiration et expiration, il était hypnotisé.

« Tout va bien, Natsu ? »

Il hocha la tête. Ce simple geste lui demandait déjà un effort considérable. Son attention se reporta sur le petit objet brillant qu'elle arborait sur son doigt. La bague. Sa poitrine se contracta.

« Ça m'a pas l'air d'être le cas » Insista-t-elle, elle baissa les mains le long de son corps puis reprit . « Il s'est passé quelque chose à la guilde ? Avant de nier, je te ferais juste remarquer que tu as oublié Happy la bas. »

 _Merde Happy !_

Le dragon sursauta. Il s'était enfuit en le laissant derrière.. encore une fois. Il en avait marre de cette situation, pourquoi s'était-il enfuit ? Il n'avait rien à se reprocher pensa-t-il, tout ça à cause de cette foutue bague. Il fusilla sa main de frustration mais elle avait déjà disparu derrière son dos.

« tu vas me dire ce qui se passe à la fin ? »

« Rien. »

« Je m'y attendais à celle la mais ça ne prend pas avec moi. Qu'est- ce que tu me cache ? »

Elle était coriace. Il se détourna vivement, il fallait à tout prix qu'il sorte de la.

« Laisse tomber. Et puis, qu'est ce que tu fabrique ici déjà ? » Demanda-t-il irrité. « Je suis pressé. »

C'était un mensonge.

La blonde recula sous la brusquerie de son ton, elle baissa les yeux quelques secondes pour ensuite le fixer, elle était en colère. Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles.

« J'étais venue te prévenir que ce soir on organise une soirée à la guilde, mais je vois que tu es très occupé, j'aurais peut-être pas du te déranger.. »

Elle passa à côté de lui, il voulut la retenir mais elle se dégagea de son emprise.

« Lucy, je vais t'exp.. »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir.

« Ne te donnes pas cette peine, je te laisse tranquille. »

Elle se déroba et partit en courant, il voulut la rattraper mais savait au fond qu'elle ne l'écouterait pas. Elle était butée quand elle le voulait.

 _Hé merde !_

Il mit un coup de pied dans un tas de neige pour évacuer sa frustration. Cette journée n'était pas la sienne. Il recommençait à neiger alors il décida de rentrer chez lui.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ça se termine ainsi. Il était au bout de sa vie. S'il la faisait pas pleurer, il l'a mettait en colère. Il culpabilisait à mort. Il avait parlé trop vite, il n'avait pas l'intention de la blesser. Il avait sentit à sa réaction qu'elle l'était ce qui signifie qu'à l'heure qu'il est, elle doit être entrain de pleurer.

 _Je vais devenir fou. Je veux juste la protéger moi.. elle est tellement souriante, tellement belle.. Mais au lieu de ça, je l'a fait pleurer. Je suis qu'un con._

Il s'écroula sur le fauteuil. Il était épuisé.. émotionnellement. Il fixa le plafond. Il voulait tellement revenir à cet époque où rien ne comptait pour lui à part les missions et se battre. Tout était plus simple à ce moment là, il pouvait tout régler avec ses poings. Le langage des poings était bien plus facile, il ne se prenait pas la tête. Lorsqu'on avait besoin de lui, il se battait.. Il était seulement doué dans ça.. et c'est tout.

Le fauteuil sentait encore son odeur.

Fatigué à force de se torturer l'esprit, il sombra dans le sommeil.

* * *

 _Il avait l'impression de flotter tellement il sentait son corps léger. Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté pour inspecter l'endroit où il se trouvait. Une impression de déjà vue lui saisie les tripes. Cet endroit la.. il le connaissait. Il se tenait, dans une salle à demi-éclairée par des lampes torche. Il était dissimulé derrière une poutre, on aurait dit qu'il se cachait de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un.. c'est comme si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se trouvait dans cet endroit et bizarrement il en était conscient. C'était assez étrange, comme si on débarquait au milieu d'un film dont on connaissait déjà le début._

 _Un instant plus tard, il s'était rendu compte que quelque chose clochait. Un frisson froid lui parcourut l'échine. Pour un dragon de feu qui ne sentait pas le froid même le plus glacial, il avait l'impression que son âme était gelée. Cela n'avait aucun sens pensa-t-il. Il tenta de bouger sa jambe et celle-ci lui obéit. Au moins il pouvait bouger son corps pensa-t-il avec soulagement._

 _D'un coup, il entendit des voix provenir de derrière la poutre sur laquelle il était adossé, alors il déplaça furtivement son corps entier pour vérifier leur provenances. Il avança au ralentit. Il passa sa tête en premier et aperçut Lucy. Elle était entourait par deux gardes._

 _Qu'est ce qu'elle fabrique ici ? Il voulut courir vers elle mais ses jambes se figèrent. Il était comme dirait collé au sol. Une boule lui noua l'estomac._

 _Après maintes tentatives pour se décoller, il reporta son attention sur la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, il aperçut son sosie qui avançait vers la blonde. C'était son portrait craché, sauf qu'ici, il portait une armure en or par-dessus des habits noirs et ses cheveux étaient coiffés différemment.. plus longs.. attachés au milieu._

 _C'est quoi ce merdier._

( **Deylie** : Il y'a deux Natsu et personne ici n'est bourré.. Qui dit mieux ? **Black** **Natsu** : Bientôt faudra choisir son camp. **Deylie** : Comme si c'était fait !)

 _« Nous l'avons ramenée »_

 _L'un des gardes brisa le silence. Sa voix faisait écho, il s'adressa au sosie en faisant tinter les menottes pour la forcer à avancer. Lucy avait toujours la tête baissée. Elle semblait désespérée. Le sosie du chasseur de dragon se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle alors pour la première fois depuis son entrée, elle releva la tête et se mit à le supplier._

 _« Ne fais pas ça, Natsu »_

 _Sa voix se brisa._

 _Le chasseur de dragon était dans le flou total. Il ne comprenait rien du tout. Comment se pourrait-il qu'il soit ici et la bas en même temps, cette personne lui ressemblait mais ce n'était pas lui. Comment se faisait-il qu'il porte le même nom que lui ? Il l'ignorait, la seule chose dont il était sûre était qu'il fallait se bouger d'ici et protéger Lucy._

 _Le sosie porta son bras en direction de Lucy._

 _« Je t'en prie, majesté, ne fais pas ça ! Ils n'étaient pas au courant.. » Plaida la blonde au bord des larmes._

 _Natsu poussa un crie pour empêcher son sosie d'agir mais c'était trop tard, avec un seul coup de poing, il assomma l'un des gardes qui, tituba lentement puis, s'écroula par terre. En apercevant son acolyte par terre, l'autre garde relâcha Lucy en reculant en arrière. Il tremblait. La blonde tenta de s'interposer entre le sosie, qui avait sortie son épée du fourreau, et le garde._

 _« Majesté ! » Le supplia-t-elle_

 _il ignora ses plaintes._

 _« Comment avez-vous osé la toucher ? » Cracha le sosie du dragon avec haine._

 _« Ma-majesté .. C'est vous qui.. »_

 _« Fermes la ! » Cria-t-il en essayant d'écarter la blonde sur le côté mais celle-ci s'accrochait désespérément à lui. « Cette main sale avec laquelle tu as osé la toucher, je vais te l'arracher morceau par morceau »_

 _Natsu qui observait la scène sans pouvoir bouger, fut frappé par la haine qui se lisait sur le visage de son sosie, ses traits étaient complètement déformés. De sa vie, il n'avait jamais vu son propre visage afficher une telle expression. Il en devenait presque.. effrayant._

 _Le garde était terrifié, alors la blonde lui ordonna de s'enfuir, chose qu'il fit aussitôt, pendant qu'elle tentait de retenir, tant bien que mal, son persécuteur. Il voulut le rattraper, alors il se dégagea brusquement de l'emprise de la blonde. Elle bascula en arrière et tomba à terre._

 _Le sosie s'apprêtait à poursuivre le garde mais renonça à la dernière minute en entendant les sanglots bas de la blonde. Il poussa un grognement de frustration puis se retourna vers elle et toute la haine qui habitait son visage se dissipa aussitôt._

 _Natsu était stupéfait. Il reconnut toute suite cette expression, c'était celle de la culpabilité. Le regard qu'il venait de jeter sur la blonde était le même qu'il avait lorsqu'il regardait .. SA Lucy._

 _Avant qu'il puisse ordonner ses pensées, le noir sombre l'entoura._

* * *

Le chasseur de dragon se redressa dans un sursaut. Il était en sueur et ses membres tremblaient de toute part. Il balaya la pièce du regard pour constater qu'il se trouver dans sa maison, sur son fauteuil. Il avait la bouche sèche et la respiration haletante. Il se décolla du fauteuil avec difficulté, tellement il avait sué son corps s'était scotché au matelas. Il se mit en position assise en mettant ses mains sur son visage pour essayer de se calmer.

Il venait de faire un cauchemar ou plutôt refaire. Il ne comprenait pas tout à fait ce que c'était mais il semblerait qu'il ait poursuivi le cauchemar de la dernière fois. Est-ce que ça avait un sens ?

 _Bordel, c'était quoi ce.. cauchemar ?_

 ** _Un cauchemar ? Tu es bien simplet. Ça me déçoit.._**

Cette fois, il ne sursauta pas. Il s'y attendait presque.

 _Tu es entrain de rêver Natsu.. ou entrain de devenir fou.. la routine quoi.._

 _ **Ce n'était pas un rêve. Actuellement, tu as les yeux grands ouverts.**_

Natsu comprit que la voix ne venait pas de l'extérieur mais belle et bien de sa tête. Il ne se parlait pas à lui-même, quelqu'un tentait de communiquer avec lui.

 ** _Tu es idiot.. mais pas complètement._**

« Fermes la ! Mais .. comment tu peux… »

Il eut pour réponse qu'un ricanement. Il se redressa brusquement et se précipita vers la salle de bain. Après s'être aspergé le visage d'eau, il se regarda dans le miroir. Sa tête faisait peur à voir.

 ** _Ça va, je me trouve assez beau.. mets toi de profil pour voir.._**

Par réflexe, le chasseur recula et tourna sa tête en arrière.

 ** _J'ai dit de profil pas de dos.. tu me gâches la vue._**

Natsu se remit face au miroir mais ne vit que son propre reflet.

« Mais t'es qui ? »

 ** _Pas mal, peut-être avec une autre coupe de cheveux…_**

« Je t'ai posé une putain de question ! Qui es-tu ? »

 ** _T'as conscience. Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas causé toi et moi.._**

« Tu te trouve drôle peut-être ? »

 ** _Je m'éclates !_**

« Qui es-tu ?! »

 ** _Toi._**

Il écarquilla les yeux sous le choc, il venait de reconnaître la voix. Elle ressemblait à la sienne mais en plus grave. C'était celle du…

 ** _Hé ben ! Dis moi, tu es lent à la détente. Rassures moi, tu le faisais exprès ou bien ?_**

« Vas te faire foutre.. »

 ** _Je suis bien ici. Et tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de crier comme un forcené pour communiquer avec moi, je lis déjà tes pensées.. faisons un essaie d'accord ? Fermes les yeux et.._**

« Mais putain tu vas la fermer ! Et sors de ma tête ! »

 ** _Patience.. il viendra un jour où tu regrettera désespérément ces paroles..._**

 _ **Je ferais tout pour qu'elle me revienne..**_

 _ **Même si pour y arriver, il me faudrait encore détruire un monde.**_.

Le sang de Natsu se glaça.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

 ** _Attends et observe car ce que tu es incapable de faire, je le ferais pour toi, pour.. nous._**

« Faire quoi ? »

 ** _Tu verras.._**

 ** _Pour l'instant .._**

 ** _Tu es trop lâche.._**

 ** _Trop sentimental.._**

 ** _Mais cette fois, je ne referais pas les mêmes erreurs, je te ferais devenir.._**

 ** _Moi._**

Le chasseur de dragon ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, il était tellement perdu que ses jambes n'arrivaient plus à le maintenir, il se laissa tomber sur le sol en se tenant la tête. C'est officiel, il était entrain de devenir … fou.

* * *

La guilde était pleine à craquer. Il y avait les mages ainsi que des touristes qui s'étaient arrêtés pourmanger ou boire une boissons chaudes. Mirajane, souriante, s'activait au bar pour pouvoir servir tout ce beau monde épaulé par Lissana qui s'occupait du service en salle. Les commandes arrivaient de toute part. En somme, c'était une bonne journée pour la Guilde. Les clients se faisaient rare durant leur absence de 7 ans donc c'était une bonne chose de les voir revenir.

Juvia se faufila tant bien que mal entre un groupe d'hommes rassemblaient autour d'une table pas loin du bar. Ils trinquaient joyeusement. Elle esquissa en petit sourire en entendant l'un d'eux se plaindre de sa femme, qui passait sa journée à dilapider son argent dans les produits de beauté.

Une fois installée sur le tabouret en face du bar, elle se disait que peut-être il serait temps pour elle de changer de style vestimentaire et pourquoi pas une nouvelle coiffure qui irait avec le tout. Elle avait pour habitude d'en changer chaque 6 mois. Les fêtes de fin d'année seraient une bonne occasion pour se refaire une beauté.

 _Peut-être que Grey-sama.._

Elle se rappela aussitôt que celui-ci l'évitait. Elle eut un pincement au cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, après tout c'était de sa faute ainsi que sa manie de le Stalker partout. La preuve, la première chose qu'elle ait faite en entrant à la Guilde était de vérifie sa présence. Il n'était pas la. Il devait sacrément flipper en la voyant maintenant pensa-t-elle amèrement.

« Tu es méchante Juvia, tu es assise pendant que je cours partout.. » Se lamenta la sœur de Mirajane, elle venait de débarquer à côté de la bleuté, les bras chargés d'assiettes vides.

Elle sursauta.

« J-juvia ne comprends pas… »

Lissana posa les assiettes sur le bar et retira son tablier.

« Oui, c'est ça. Tiens, enfiles ce tablier et viens me donner un coup de main ! »

Elle reçut le tablier sur le visage, et avant même de pouvoir protester, elle vit la jeune Strauss repartir avec les assiettes en direction des cuisine. Elle lâcha un souffle bas, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire avec ce tablier. Elle le fixa quelques secondes avant de l'enfiler. Aussitôt, Mirajane arriva devant elle avec un plateau rempli de boissons.

« Merci d'aider Lissana, tiens prend ce plateau, table 12 »

« Juvia n'a jamais… »

« Tu vois la deuxième table sur le côté droit ? » Demanda Mira en lui refilant l'a plateau de force. « Tu leur ramène les boissons voilà tout »

Juvia prit le plateau mais n'était pas rassurée pour autant, à mesure qu'elle avançait vers la table, celui-ci vacillait. Elle devait faire attention à tenir en équilibre et aussi à esquiver les bousculade. Elle prit une longue inspiration en se disant que ce n'était pas sorcier après tout elle était mage de FairyTail, elle ne devrait pas paniquer pour si peu.

Elle arriva lentement à côté de la table 12, un groupe de jeune y étaient installés. Elle ne savait pas trop comment faire alors elle déposa le plateau sur la table et prit la première boisson devant elle. Un café. Elle entendit alors l'un d'eux lancer un long sifflement puis la dévisager de haut en bas en crachant un ' mignonne'.

« Le café .. » Demanda-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

« C'est pour moi, ma jolie »

Elle eut envie de vomir. Il arborait un sourire de psychopathe, son visage transpirait l'obscénité. Elle lui tendit le tasse mais il ne bougea pas. Ses amis se mirent à ricaner. Elle fit alors le tour pour le servir. Il ne se priva pas pour la reluquer comme un pervers. Elle voulut déposer le café devant lui mais on l'a bouscula de derrière alors elle renversa par mégarde la tasse sur lui.

« Ça brûle.. Mais quelle empotée celle-là ! » S'écria-t-il en se relevant. Juvia était devenu blême. Elle voulut l'essuyer mais n'avait pas de mouchoir sur elle, alors elle s'apprêtait à partir en chercher un mais il l'a saisi par le bras.

« Ou tu comptes aller comme ça ? Qui va nettoyer ce truc ? »

« Juvia voulait justement aller chercher de quoi nettoyer .. att.. »

« Nettoies d'abord avec tes mains.. » Dit-il avec un sourire lubrique.

« Q-quoi ? »

Elle tenta de se dégager de son emprise mais il serrait fort son bras.

« Tu veux peut-être que j'en parle à ton chef ? Si tu veux pas avoir d'ennuie ou pire perdre ton travail je te conseil de faire ce que je te dit .. »

La bleuté voulait le noyer sur place avec sa magie mais elle se retint. Elle pensa directement aux conséquences, si ça venait à se savoir, les clients ne viendraient plus et ça serait entièrement de sa faute. On l'accusait déjà de faire tomber la pluie elle ne voulait pas agrandir sa liste de reproche. Il faudrait régler ça d'une manière pacifique. Son bras commençait à lui faire mal.

« Hé tu m'écoute.. »

Avant que le type ait pu terminer sa phrase, il fut éjecté à l'autre bout de la pièce. Cela s'était passé en quelques secondes à peine, elle avait pas eut le temps de percuter qu'elle vit Grey debout en face d'elle l'air contrarié.. vraiment contrarié. Ses yeux commençaient à la piquer, elle retenaient ses larmes. Elle voulut dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais Grey se détourna d'elle et la saisi par le bras.

« Tu es bête ou quoi ? » Cria-t-il en colère. La main de Grey lui brûlait le poignet. Sa vision était floue. Avant de réagir, voilà que Grey la poussai sur le côté en criant un 'attention'. Les amis du type se sont attaqués à lui. Il les maîtrisa tout les cinq à tour de rôle. Une panique générale se déclencha au sein de la guilde.

Non arrêtez de vous battre..Grey-sama.. s'il vous plaît..

« Il se passe quoi ? » Lissana venait d'arriver en courant. La bleuté était en perte de mot. « Tout va bien Juvia ? pourquoi Grey est entrain de battre ? »

« A-a cause de Juvia… »

Une fois la bagarre terminée et le groupe mit dehors, Juvia commença à ranger les chaises et ramasser les verres cassées. L'ambiance semblait redevenir comme avant, force de l'habitude. Elle s'accroupie pour ramasser une bouteille à moitié cassée et s'était rendue compte que sa main la brûlait, elle vit une petite rougeur. Le café. Elle souffla avec lassitude.

« Qu'est ce que tu fou par terre ? »

Elle se redressa rapidement. C'était Grey.

« Je rangeais. » Elle n'osa pas le regarder en face.

« Es-tu idiote ? » Le ton qu'il employa montrait qu'il était toujours en colère. Elle ignorait pourquoi il lui criait dessus.

« Juvia ne comprends pas.. »

Il lâcha un juron de frustration.

« Tu es mages de FairyTail, tu es presque d'un niveau S, jusqu'ou tu comptais te laisser malmener par ce connard sans réagir ? »

C'était donc ça. Elle cacha sa main derrière son dos et esquissa un faible sourire.

« Ne souris pas merde ! » C'était un plus un ordre qu'une demande, il lui prit la bouteille des mains et la jeta par terre, elle se brisa en miles morceau. La bleuté sursauta « Ce fumier te reluquais et t'as touché alors ne me souris pas comme si de rien n'était.. »

Elle recula en baissant la tête. Elle ne voulait plus être une source d'ennuis pour les autres. À Phantome Lord, elle était craint pour ce qu'elle faisait mais elle ne voulait plus de cette vie, elle voulait être appréciée pour ce qu'elle était. Ne plus être une source de désespoir pour les autres, elle voulait juste aider ses amis, les voir heureux suffisait. Pourquoi cela se terminait-il toujours ainsi ?

« Juvia ne voulait pas causer de problème à la Guilde »

« Tu as le droit de te défendre bordel ! J'aurais dû le tuer quand il a posé ses yeux sur toi.. quel fumier.. »

Le visage de Juvia s'illuminait, ça voudrait dire ..

« Grey-sama observait Juvia depuis le début ? »

Le mage de glace écarquilla les yeux. Elle venait de le percer à jour alors il détourna le regard gêné. Le sourire de Juvia s'élargit.

« Ne souris pas je t'ai dit.. et puis, donnes moi ta main » Il lui prit l'a bras avant qu'elle puisse réagir. Elle lâcha un hoquet de surprise, il observa la rougeur qui commençait à se transformer en une sorte de cloque. Elle rougit au contact de sa main sur la sienne aussi violant qu'il puisse être.

 _La main de Grey-sama est si froide._

Elle fixa leur deux mains jointes avec une euphorie non dissimulée après coup, elle sentit une froideur englober la surface de sa main. Grey venait d'utiliser sa magie pour former une couche de glace pour soulager la brûlure et atténuer la rougeur ainsi il évitait la formation totale de la cloque. Cela lui faisait un bien fou, elle ferma pour savourer cette sensation.

Elle savait que dans le cœur de Grey il n'y avait pas de place à l'affection, il faisait ce geste sans arrière pensée, il l'aurait fait pour n'importe qui mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'être heureuse et espérer que les jours où elle était considérait comme étant la femme qui apportait le malheur autour d'elle étaient belle et bien révolues.

* * *

Lucy était dans sa salle de bain, elle se prélassait confortablement dans sa baignoire. Après être rentrée de chez Natsu, elle était dans un état pitoyable, physiquement et mentalement. Elle avait froid et son visage ne ressemblait à rien. Les yeux rougis à cause des larmes. Comment as-t-il pu lui parler comme ça. Elle se laissa tomber en arrière pour couvrir la moitié de son visage sous l'eau. Ça lui faisait du bien. Ses membres se détendirent grâce à la lotion spéciale ' bain' senteur lavande qu'elle s'était procurée il y'a longtemps, sans jamais l'utiliser. Aujourd'hui était l'occasion pour le faire.

Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de se détendre complètement mais les paroles de Natsu lui revinrent sans cesse. Elle se redressa brusquement en lâchant un juron. Ce geste avait eu pour effet d'inonder le sol. Elle était désespérée. Elle avait attendu sous ce froid glacial son arrivée pour lui transmettre le message de Mirajane et voilà ce qu'elle récoltait. Pauvre type.

Depuis quelques temps, elle n'arrêtait pas de se disputer avec lui. Ce n'était pas nouveau, ils avaient toujours eu des petites prises de tête mais la c'était différent.. ça arrivait fréquemment. Natsu lui cachait quelque chose, elle en était sûre, elle l'avait vu fuir la guilde en laissant Happy derrière lui. Ce n'était pas normal, ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Avec du recule, elle se disait que peut-être elle n'aurait pas dû insister pour lui soutirer dès infirmations. Ce genre de procédé fonctionne avec quelqu'un qui a l'habitude de se livrer mais avec Natsu. Elle lâcha un souffle, elle avait chaud alors elle attrapa sa serviette, se leva et la noua autour de sa taille.

Elle ignorait la marche à suivre pour le faire parler. Peut-être que son imagination lui jouait des tours et Natsu n'avait rien à cacher. Elle essuya la buée sur le miroir pour se regarder. Bien sûr qu'il cachait quelque chose, habituellement il passait son temps à taper l'incruste chez elle, empiétait sur son espace personnel et depuis quelque temps, rien. Elle arriva à la conclusion que peut-être.. il l'évitait.

Elle porta sa main devant ses yeux et contempla sa bague.. l'objet qui était en total contradiction avec ses agissements. Pourquoi lui offrir une bague pour ensuite l'envoyer balader !? Il n'était pas arrogant à ce point. Elle était frustrée, elle voulut la retirer pour la jeter aussi loin que possible mais son geste fut suspendu, trace rouge sur son épaule avait attiré son attention.

 _Qu'est-ce que…_

Elle se mit de profil pour l'inspecter, elle passa sa main par-dessus, à première vue on aurait dit une blessure mais ce n'était pas le cas, ça ressemblait plus à une cicatrice. Elle se rapprocha du miroir pour mieux l'inspecter. C'est bizarre, elle aurait jurée qu'elle n'était pas là hier mais vu la taille peut-être qu'elle n'y avait pas fait attention. En l'observant de plus prêt, on aurait dit une petite flamme.

Peut-être c'était une vieille blessure de mission. Elle décida de pas s'en inquiéter outre mesure. Elle verrait bien si elle disparaîtrait avec le temps sinon elle utiliserait une crème cicatrisante, Mirajane devait avoir ça en réserve.

Insouciante, elle se sécha rapidement, et sortit de la salle de bain pour aller se préparer pour la soirée à la Guilde.

 ** _La roue du destin est enfin en place…_**

 ** _Bientôt … bientôt .._**

* * *

À suivre.

 **Dark Natsu** : Je suis grave omniscient la !

 **Natsu** : Grave chiant ouais !

 **DarkNat** : On t'a pas sonné !

 **Natsu** : Ah, tu vois maintenant ce que ça fait ..

 **Deylie** : Darky, ta coupe de cheveux claque !

*Les deux se tcheck*

 **Natsu** : Espèce de groupie, grandis un peu !

 **Deylie** : *CLAP* Tu disais ?

 **Natsu** : Aie ! Mais tu veux blesser ton perso principal ou quoi ?

 **Deylie** : Pas grave, on a une copie en réserve, plus sexy, plus énigmatique, plus sauvage quoi !

 **Natsu** : T'as gueules !

À suivre ( pour de vrai..)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Oh mon dieu ! Je n'y crois pas moi même! Est-ce un mirage ? Un chapitre 6 ? Tout à fait ! Je suis de retour .. pour vous jouer un mauvais tour.. afin de préserver le.. ( **Natsu :** Fermes la physiquement !! ). OK OK ! Assez de blabla. Je tenais juste à m'excuser pour l'attente, je suis sincèrement désolée. J'ai été pas mal occupée. Je sais que vous en fichez un peu de ma vie ainsi que mon vécu mais faisons semblant tous ensemble que cela vous intéresse hein ! Ca me procure un bien fou. :). Je vais vous épargner pour cette fois. Bonne rentrée tout le monde et bonne lecture.

1111111—-11111—-111111

Il aurait dû s'en douter depuis le début, des cauchemars à répétitions, des voix dans sa tête, et comme si ça n'était pas assez suffisant il fallait que la voix qu'il entendait ait un lien avec les cauchemars. Il vivait dans un univers quasi magique, a été élevé par un dragon et avait un tatouage de fée sur son bras mais bordel une voix qui résonnait dans sa tête était quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à intégrer. D'une chose l'autre soit, il était entrain de perdre la boule, pensa-t-il, ou quelqu'un le droguait à son insu.

 _Merde.._

Il était allongé sur son fauteuil, le bras sur le visage pour dissimuler les quelques petit rayon de soleil, presque inoffensifs, qui s'infiltraient par la fenêtre à demi calfeutré par le rideau. Il réfléchissait aux événements de ces dernières semaines et à comment sa vie était devenue aussi compliquée. Il se remémora le son de la voix tout au point identique à la sienne et tout remonta à la surface.

 ** _« Pou_** ** _r qu'elle me revienne, je détruirai un monde »_**

Un frisson lui traversa le corps. De qui parlait-il ? La voix dans sa tête semblait tellement déterminée, amer .. peut-être même désespérée. Il ne comprenait pas en quoi ça le regardait. Les cauchemars, la voix, tout ce charabia ne le concernait aucunement. Pourtant, il y-avait Lucy dans ce rêve, mais quelque chose en lui savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas sa Lucy.

 _Ma Lucy ?_

Son corps se réchauffa automatiquement. Il balaya aussitôt cette pensée pour revenir à la voix. S'il devait être coincé avec un double potentiellement envahissant, il aurait préféré que celui-ci n'ait pas de problèmes d'ordre émotionnels. Cette idée lui arracha un rire amère, peut-être que c'était justement la raison à tout ça, un retour des choses. Lui-même se trimbalait des émotions contradictoires alors il n'était pas le mieux placé pour parler..

Il gémit de frustration et se redressa brusquement, ce qui a eu pour effet d'accentuer sa migraine. Il avait combattu des ennemis coriaces, avait affronté et défié la mort à plusieurs reprise alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette situation était entrain de lui échapper. Il sentait comme prit dans une illusion dans lequel il était réduit qu'a un simple spectateur.

Le simple fait de penser ou d'avoir une conversation interne avec sa personne le faisait flipper. Il a toujours été un homme d'action que de réflexion, il cognait ensuite réfléchissait mais ces dernières semaines, il avait passé son temps a s'auto interroger, que le voila prit avec une troisième personne dans l'équation. Cela devait cesser.. pour sa santé mentale.

Il se leva de son fauteuil d'un pas lasse pour se diriger vers sa salle de bain. Il ouvrit le robinet et se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage. Il jeta un coup d'œil au miroir, sa tête faisait peur à voir admit-il. Il était épuisé. Hormis la fatigue physique accumulée lors de la dernière mission, le problème était d'ordre mental. Il dormait sans dormir et même lorsque qu'il était réveillé, cette foutu voix ne lui laissait pas un moment de répit.

Il décrocha un dernier regard à son reflet avant de tourner le dos en direction du salon. Il voulut grignoter quelque chose pour faire passer sa migraine carabinée mais constata, une fois le frigo ouvert, qu'à part des restes de poissons et une bouteille de lait presque vide, il n'avait rien à se mettre sous la dent. En refermant le frigo, son estomac grogna bruyamment.

 _Hé merde !_

La seule solution qu'il lui restait, c'était la guilde. Il hésita quelques instants. Lucy était en colère contre lui et s'il se pointait là bas, il lui devait au moins des explications. Qu'est ce qu'il allait lui dire juste ? Oh Luce, j'ai développé une étrange obsession pour toi et la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas me jeter sur toi est celle de t'ignorer. Elle ne comprendrait pas. Elle n'avait pas à comprendre, ça ne regardait que lui et il devait trouver un moyen d'arranger les choses avant que ça ne lui coûte son amitié. La simple pensée de ne plus l'avoir auprès de lui le ferait disjoncter.

 _Que dois-je faire ?_

Il songea à s'excuser mais cette option devra obligatoirement s'accompagner par des explications et il n'était pas prêt à lui en donner. Lui-même n'était pas sure de ce qu'il devait lui dire. Ses agissements étaient tellement contradictoire et tordus qu'il rejeta cette option aussitôt.

La seule chose qu'il lui reste à faire est d'agir comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, ils avaient l'habitude de se quereller sans raisons particulières et ils se réconciliaient naturellement. Il n'était pas une personne rancunière quand il s'agissait de sa relations avec ses camarades de la Guilde et encore moins avec la blonde. C'était l'unique solution.. du moins, la plus confortable pour lui.

 _Depuis quand es-tu devenu aussi lâche Natsu ?_

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur cette pensée que la fenêtre s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser apparaître le petit chat bleu. Il déboula à toute vitesse et atterri sur la petite table basse.

« Natsu, je te cherchais partout.. » S'affola l'Exceed. Le chasseur de dragon s'approcha de lui en posant sa main sur sa tête. Il culpabilisait.

« Je suis désolé Happy.. j-je devais rentrer.. »

Le chat lui coupa la parole.« Lucy est bizarre !»

« Lucy est toujours bizarre. » Répondit-il en roulant des yeux. Happy avait quitté la table basse et se posa sur son épaule.

« Tu ne comprends pas Natsu, quelque chose de grave est arrivé à Lucy et elle ne se rappelle .. » avant que le chat eut finit sa phrase que Natsu l'attrapait par les épaules pour le ramener face à lui.« Qu'est-ce qui lui ait arrivée ? »

Il sentit son corps s'enflammer. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver .. pas encore..

« Tu me fais mal, Natsu. » Se plaignit-il. Le chasseur était tellement prit dans ses émotions que son emprise s'était resserrée sur le chat. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Il desserra ses mains sans pour autant le laisser aller. Le chat reprit alors la parole. « En ne te voyant pas à la Guilde, je suis parti chez Lucy pour te chercher mais elle m'a crié dessus en disant que j'étais insupportable de débouler chez elle sans prévenir et elle m'a chassé violemment .. »

« Abrèges Happy ! »

« Quand je lui ai demandé où tu été passé, elle m'a répondu qu'elle ne connaissait pas de Natsu et qu'elle ne voulait pas en connaître. »

Le chausseur fixa, ahuri, la boule de poil quelques seconde avant de lâcher un souffle bas. « Tu m'a fait peur Happy ». Il avait paniqué sa vie pendant quelques minutes. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil. Ne comprenant pas sa réaction, le chat se précipita vers lui.

« Lucy a perdu la mémoire Natsu » Dit-il affolé. « Elle ne se rappelle plus de toi. Elle a prit un vilain coup sur la tête. Je l'ai raccompagné jusqu'à à Guilde pour essayer de lui parler de toi mais sans espoir. Elle t'a oublié ! »

Natsu esquissa un petit sourire.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Happy, elle va bien. » Le chat l'interrogea du regard, il semblait perdu alors le chasseur reprit. « On s'est un peu disputé alors elle fait semblant de ne pas me connaître. »

« Oh ! »

« Ne fais pas cette tête d'accord ? Tout va s'arranger. » Il en était pas sure mais il ferait tout pour tenir sa promesse. Pour le coup, il comprenait la réaction de la blonde, il l'avait mérité.

« Maintenant que tu le dis, c'était étrange qu'elle se rappelle de moi et du gars à lunette mais t'oublies toi.. »

Le chasseur de dragon le fixa quelques secondes.« Le gars à lunettes ? »

« Yep ! On l'a croisé, avec Lucy, en allant à la Guilde » Le chat sortit un mini poisson de son petit sac et commença à le grignoter comme si c'était une friandise. En voyant que son camarade ne bronchait pas, il reprit. « Je ne l'avait jamais vu ce gars mais Lucy semblait le connaître. Ils riaient ensemble en parlant de livres et d'autre choses ennuyeuses alors.. » Il suspendit sa phrase pour sauter un bout de poisson dans sa bouche.

« Ensuite, Happy ? » Cracha Natsu entre ses dents. Il commençait sérieusement à perdre patience.« Ensuite rien ! Je suis repartie à ta recherche en les laissant ensemble. »

« Tu l'a laissée toute seule avec ce.. cet inconnu ? » L'interrogea le chasseur incrédule.

Le chat haussa les épaules. « Lucy avait l'air de bien le connaître et je devais absolument te retrouver »

Natsu se leva brusquement, il était en rogne. Happy n'y était pour rien pensa-t-il, mais il ignorait c'était qui ce gars à lunettes avec qui la blonde était. Lucy et lui passaient leur temps ensemble, ils avaient les mêmes amis en commun, et ce gars à lunettes ne lui disait rien. Il gémit de frustration. Son cerveau lui disait de ne pas s'inquiéter car la constellationiste a toujours été de nature sociable et enjouée mais son instinct lui murmurait d'aller à la Guilde la retrouver.

Indécis, il faisait les cents pas sous les regards interrogatif de Happy.

« Tout va bien, Natsu ? »

Il voulait hurler que rien n'allait mais s'abstint. La blonde avait le droit de traîner avec qui elle voulait mais ça l'aurait arrangé qu'elle discute de livres avec une fille à lunettes

 _Ça devient ridicule Natsu !_

Il grogna de frustration, ça menait à nulle part. Son ventre choisit ce moment là pour refaire des siennes.

« J'ai faim Natsu, on devrait aller à la Guilde, Mitajanne organise une fête et y'aura plein plein de poissons. »

Le chasseur n'hésita pas une seconde avant d'acquiescer.

Il enfila son gilet et écharpe et se dirigea vers la sortie, suivit par un Happy aux anges. En franchissant la porte, il savait pertinemment que son duel mental était perdu d'avance. Il s'efforçait par tout les moyens de raisonner mais depuis quelques semaine son instinct finissait toujours par gagner.

222—-222222—-222—2222222

Au même moment, à la Guilde, régnait une atmosphère des plus festive. Le hall était bondé, des gens sortaient et aussitôt ils étaient remplacés par de nouveaux venus. La nuit commençait à tomber sur Magnolia. La salle de la Guilde était éclairée par des lumières douce.

Mirajanne avait allumé la cheminée pour donner une atmosphère feutré et en même temps chaleureuse. Des flocons de glacés s'accrochaient aux vitres, complétant la décoration de fin d'année pas aussi chargée que la démonne aurait voulu. Elle avait disposé des petites bougies sur chaque tables, une petite touche romanesque pour celui qui se laisserait bien tenter.

Cette soirée s'annonçait être une réussite.

« Grey, espèce de salopard ! »

S'en suivit un moment de silence ensuite un gros fracas. Gajeel venait de mettre son coup de poing directement sur le visage de Grey, qui s'envola dans les air et finit sa chute à l'autre bout de la salle sous les yeux effarés de Juvia. Le mage de glace avait l'air mal au point, vautré par terre.

« Grey-sama ! » S'écria Juvia. Elle s'accroupit pour l'aider à se relever mais il rejeta son aide en crachant un ça va entre ses dents. La bleutée se mit a l'écart pour lui donner l'espace dont il avait besoin pour se mettre debout mais Gajeel était déjà en face de lui. Il fulminait littéralement. Par habitude, les autres de la Guilde retournèrent aussitôt à leur occupations.

« Tu as perdu ton sens de l'humour tas de ferraille ? » Le nargua Grey. Il s'essuya le coin de sa bouche qui se fendit en un demi sourire narquois. Il était fier de lui, seulement le dragon de métal ne semblait pas trouver l'humour dans cette situation.« Je vais te faire cracher tes putain de glaçons ! Allez viens ! »

Juvia s'interposa entre les deux. Grey la somma de bouger mais elle se refusa à lui obéir. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle était dans l'incapacité de tenir tête à ces deux là toute seule heureusement que Mira choisit son moment pour débarquer.

« Allons allons les garçons.. » Les deux mages étaient prêt à se sauter à la gorge sans prêter attention à la démonne.« Pousses toi Juvia !» Ordonna Grey.« Oui pousses toi Juvia, Grey va nous faire un strip-tease »

« Espèce de.. »

« On se calme les garçons.. » Tenta Mira, une seconde fois sans succès. Les deux pensaient qu'elle lâcherait l'affaire à un moment ou un autre sauf que c'était mal la connaître, elle activa sa magie et aussitôt une aura noire nuit plana au dessus de sa tête. Grey qui était juste à côté d'elle, eut un mouvement de recule suivit par Gajeel. Elle était trop effrayante a gérer. Ce n'était pas Erza mais elle rivalisait sans pression.

Assise sur un tabouret, Lucy s'était détournée de la scène pour faire face au bar. Elle lâcha brutalement le livre dans ses mains pour se frotter énergiquement les tempes. Elle avait été spectatrice de la scène avant même que la dispute éclate. Elle lâcha un souffle bas.

Elle avait commencé à lire son livre tranquillement, sirotant son cocktail, en attendant que la fête commence, pendant que les deux mages jouaient aux cartes. Jusqu'ici tout allait bien mais fallait que Grey soit mauvais perdant au point de geler toutes les cartes du chasseur d'acier. Puéril et enfantin ! Les mecs et leur ego .. pensa-t-elle.

Elle décida de refermer son livre pour de bon. Elle avait eu un mince espoir de profiter de la tranquillité car Natsu était aux abonnés absents mais faut croire qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui pour foutre un bordel monstre.

Elle aurait mieux fait de rester à la maison.

« Je les ai calmé pour une heure ou deux. » S'exclama Mira en s'approchant du bar. « Il n'y a rien de mieux que la diplomatie.. ». La blonde se contenta de hocher la tête, elle n'était pas certaine qu'ils tiendraient aussi longtemps et encore moins de la définition de Mira sur la diplomatie. Valait mieux ne pas s'y attarder.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ? » Demanda la démonne en regagnant sa place derrière le comptoir. « Ah oui ! Tu attends Natsu ? »

La blonde roula ses yeux.

« On discutait même pas Mira. » Elle pointa son livre du doigt.

« Peut-être, mais j'ai remarqué que même en pleine lecture, tu te retournais à chaque fois que la porte s'ouvrait signe que tu attends quelqu'un. Et si je veux pousser l'analyse encore plus loin je dirais que seul Natsu manque à l'appel alors il y'a de fortes chances que ce soit lui que tu attends. »

Elle s'effondra sur le bar.

Elle était cuite. Elle s'en était pas rendue compte. Elle voulait juste voler quelques minutes de tranquillité en son absence, en aucune façon elle l'attendait. De toute manière il ne viendra pas, monsieur est tellement occupé à lui faire des cachoteries.

C'était tellement injuste à plusieurs niveau, il avait l'habitude d'être partout autour d'elle, de s'incruster dans sa maison sans lui demander la permission, de courir vers elle rayonnant avec une affiche dans les mains pour une nouvelle mission et maintenant elle avait le sentiment qu'il l'évitait. _Mavis_.. Elle regrettait presque ce temps la.

C'est décidé, s'il veut jouer à ce jeu là il n'y a pas de raison que je n'y participe pas. Je vais moi aussi avoir une vie remplit et des secrets croustillants.

Elle se redressa avec cet objectif en tête. Mira était toujours entrain de la fixer. Elle n'attendait quand même pas une réponse..

« Je peux avoir un autre cocktail ? » La Barmaid se résigna et alla lui préparer sa commande.

La blonde n'était pas entrain de s'enivrer. Jamais ! Ce petit cocktail d'ananas était certes délicieux mais tellement pauvre en alcool. La boisson n'est jamais la solution. Elle s'en était déjà voulue d'être tombée dans le piège de Cana l'autre jour, c'était minable car la blonde était loin d'être une personne influençable mais sur le moment, cela semblait être son seul échappatoire.

Au grands maux, les grands remèdes ! Elle avait certes oublié ses problèmes pour un laps de temps mais les conséquences avaient été pires que le remède. Cette fois, pas d'alcool ou peut-être rajouter un peu de ce Rhum..

 _Non Lucy ! Tu arrêtes de boire .. Q'est-ce.. me voilà_ _entrain de parler comme une alcoolique multirécidiviste_..

Mira revint et posa le verre en face d'elle mais au lieu de sentir l'ananas, une odeur de brûlé lui agressa les narines.

Une odeur de bois calciné.

« Ça sent le cramé ! »

« Ah bon ? » S'étonna la barmaid. Elle s'était penché vers la blonde « Je ne sens rien. »

« C'est étrange .. »

« Yo Luce ! »

La blonde sursauta et dans la surprise elle laissa tomber son verre des mains sur ses livres. Le liquide s'était répondu partout et avait aussi coulé sur sa robe et chaussures. Elle s'était relevée rapidement pour tenter de limiter les dégâts en secouant ses livres un par un mais trop tard, ils étaient presque tous mouillés. « Mira ! Fais quelque chose ! » S'écria-t-elle alarmée. La Démonne courut pour aller chercher de quoi nettoyer.

La blonde était horrifiée. Natsu, qui s'était installé à sa droite tenta de l'aider mais elle frappa sa main violemment pour la dégager.

« Hé ! Je voulais seulement t'aider ! »

« Si tu n'étais pas là en premier lieu, je n'aurais pas eu besoin d'aide. »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es maladroite.. »

Une veine craqua sur le front de la blonde. Alors la.. Elle se mordit la lèvres violemment pour réprimer un juron. Ses livres étaient maintenant tous fichus. Elle les rejeta sur le comptoir du bar avec dégoût et se retourna pour faire face au cracheur de feu, il lui sourit et ensuite lui tira la langue. Elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur pour rigoler.

« Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas te faufiler derrière moi. Tu veux me faire avoir une crise cardiaque !? Je suis trop jeune pour mourir et regardes moi ces livres, ils sont tous fichus ! »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Tu dramatise. Laisses moi t'arranger ça ! » Il ramassa un livre sur le comptoir. « Qu'est-ce.. » Avant que la blonde eut finit sa phrase, le chasseur avait allumé une flamme dans la paume sa main et entreprit de le sécher. Il fanfaronnait presque car sa technique semblait fonctionner. Le liquide s'évaporait doucement.

« Et voilà le travail ! »

« Ne fais pas sonner ça comme si tu me rendais service.. » Dit-elle exaspérée.

« Au suivant ! » Il commença le même traitement avec le second livre mais la blonde ne semblait pas pour autant rassurée. « Tu es sur de ton coup Natsu ? » les flammes étaient bien trop proches et le livre qu'il tenait dans la main, ne lui appartenait même pas.. Elle avait peur qu'il le brûle et ses craintes ne tardèrent pas à se confirmer car Grey s'ajouta a l'équation.

Elle le vit arriver et mettre une grosse tape sur l'épaule de Natsu. Il a fallu d'une micro seconde pour que les flammes dansantes au creux de sa paumes grignotent le livre sous les yeux horrifiés de la blonde.

« Ça sentirait pas le cramé des fois ? » Demanda Grey en étouffant un bâillement. Le chasseur de dragon se retourna vers lui avec le livre à moitié calciné dans les mains. « Ça ne te suffit plus de détruire la Guilde, tu veux aussi y mettre le feu maintenant ? »

« NATSUUUUU ! »

 ** _« Ma beauté est en colère ! »_**

Natsu frissonna.

« calme toi Luce.. » Il reculait doucement « Regardes, il n'est qu'à moitié brûlé.. j-je peux le .. » Il suspendit sa phrase en voyant le livre se désintégrer dans sa main sous forme de cendres. Il était cuit ! « C'est la faute de Grey ! »

La blonde fulminait littéralement. Grey n'avait aucune idée de se qui se tramait devant lui et Natsu avait très peur pour sa vie.

« J'en ai marre de toi Natsu ! Tu détruis tout ce que tu touche.. Ce livre n'était pas à moi. ». elle s'agenouilla par terre pour inspecter les dégâts de plus près.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Demande Grey en suivant du regard la position de la blonde.« Espèce d'exhibitionniste, tu as détruit le livre de Lucy ! »

« Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Je viens d'arriver. »

« Ne fais pas l'innocent je vais te démolir ! »

Grey craqua ses doigts

« Viens ! Je t'attends ! »

La blonde était au bout de sa vie. Comment allait-elle pouvoir expliquer ça à la personne à qui elle l'avait emprunté. Elle commençait sérieusement à perdre patiente avec les deux mages qui se disputaient à côté. Elle jeta un dernier regard au livre avant de se relever pour face à Natsu.

« Arrêtez ça ! »

 _ **Qu'est-ce qu'elle est sexy en colère**_

La mâchoire de Natsu se contracta.

« Tu vas la fermer oui ! » S'écria-t-il. La blonde le fixa ahuri tandis que Grey avait lâché un sifflement étranglé.« Q-quoi ? »

Le chasseur se raidit.

« Je ne parlais pas à toi .. j-je..excuses moi Luce, je vais tout réparer d'accord mais ne te fâches pas. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux réparer ? Le livre est fichu, tu en a assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Je vais me débrouiller. »

« Bien dit Lucy ! » Approuva Grey.

« C'est valable aussi pour toi. Je ne veux plus vous voir. »

Elle embarqua le reste des livre et déménagea à l'autre bout du comptoir. Le chasseur tenta de la poursuivre et Grey le retint.

« Elle a besoin d'être seule. »

« Tout ce qui arrive est entièrement de ta faute alors lâches moi deux secondes ! » Il se dégagea de son emprise pour aller la rejoindre. Il ne comprenait pas comment la situation a pu dégénérer de la sorte.

Il avait recours à sa magie depuis plusieurs année pour effectuer des tâches quotidienne. Il l'a maîtrisait parfaitement. Il n'était pas un novice en la matière, alors sécher un livre en papier fin était de la rigolade pour lui. Même si Grey l'avait poussé, ses flammes auraient dû être inoffensives.

Tu devrais l'écouter et me laisser arranger ça pour toi.

Natsu marqua un temps d'arrêt.

 _« Ne t'avises pas de t'approcher d'elle. »_

 **« Possessif sommes- _nous ? »_**

La chasseur grogna. Il n'était pas possessif. C'était une menace. Il ne voulait juste pas que Mr Hide s'approche d'elle. Il était venu à la guilde dans l'idée d'arranger les choses avec elle mais voilà qu'il déconnait. _Encore._

 ** _« Tu t'y prends mal. Tu n'assumes pas ta position. »_**

Il stoppa net.

 ** _« Dit le lâche qui se cache à l'intérieur de moi. »_**

 _« Oh oh ! »_

 _« Sérieusement ! Tu n'as pas d'autres endroits où squatter et surtout une autre personne à emmerder. De préférence loin de cette guilde. »_

 ** _« Mais je l'aime bien cette guilde. Toutes cette magies, cette énergie.. Regardes les entrain de rire et s'amuser plongés dans l'insouciance..»_**

 _« Ne réduis pas la guilde à une simple masse d'énergie enflure ! C'est ma famille. Tu ne connais rien d'eux. Tu n'existe même pas. »_

Il frappa le mur pour évacuer sa colère. Un groupe qui passait par la, ne se priva pas de le dévisager ostensiblement. Ils devaient sûrement le prendre pour un fou.

 ** _« C'est moi qui vais devenir fou à force de t'entendre geindre comme une ménopausée. Dire que je trouvais l'autre insupportable. Comparé à toi, c'était de longues vacances calme pour moi . »_**

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte le parasite ! »_

 ** _« Rien. On prend un verre ? »_**

 _« On ? »_

 ** _« Allé ! Tout le monde est entrain de s'amuser. Un verre ou deux. »_**

 _« Si tu veux t'amuser, tu n'as qu'à aller te chercher ton putain de verre tout seul. Ah non j'oubliais, tu n'es pas réel. »_

 ** _« Et si je te disais que l'alcool ferait disparaître temporairement la voix. »_**

Le chasseur n'avait pas envie de s'enivrer ce soir mais faut dire que la tentation était grande après ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il souhaitait plus que tout que cette satanée voix disparaisse.

 ** _« Le sentiment est mutuel »_**

 _« J'me cause à moi-même. Tu permets ? »_

Maintenant, il hésitait à aller rejoindre la blonde au bar. Il jette un coup d'œil. Elle était encore furieuse. Elle inspectait les autres livres l'air déprimée.

 ** _Cette culpabilité est entrain de me tuer. Tu sais ce que les gens pour oublier leurs problèmes ? Ils boivent. Ça tombe bien, on est dans un bar. On boit dans un bar n'est-ce pas ?_**

Il ignora ses plaintes.

 ** _Je voulais simplement te rendre service tout à l'heure pas la peine d'en faire des tonnes._**

De quoi parlait-il ?

 ** _Le livre.._**

Le livres ? Qu'est-ce que.. ne me dis pas ..

« Espèce de connard » Cracha le chausseur. « C'était toi ?! »

Aucune réponse.

« Je te parles ! »

Une femme qui passait par là lui jeta un regard outré en pensant qu'il s'adressait à elle. Il détourna le regard.

 ** _« Tu es sacrément contradictoire mais passons. Je t'ai rendu ce service alors à ton tour. Je veux un verre. Échange équivalent_**. »

Le chasseur était en rogne.

 _« Ah bon ? Tu veux un échange équivalent ? Je crois que j'ai ça pour toi. Non, enfaite j'ai même plus pour toi.. tu as demandé un verre c'est ça ? »_

Il se dirigea vers le comptoir et interpella la Barmaid. Il était entrain de devenir fou et encore une fois c'est la routine. Les gens normaux entendent des voix en se soûlant..

 _Sauf que moi.. Ah non moi, je dois au contraire me soûler pour ne plus en entendre. Je ne suis pas loin de la folie de toute manière. Autant faire les choses bien !_

« Une bouteille d'alcool, Mira. La plus forte que tu as ! » La démonne le fixa perplexe. Natsu qui demandait de l'alcool. Ce n'était pas commun. Il se laissa tomber sur le chaise. Elle le fixait toujours. « Allé Mira ! C'est la fête non ? » Elle n'était toujours pas convaincu mais se détourna pour aller lui chercher sa bouteille. Au moins, elle se disait que s'il était occupé à boire, la guilde ne risquait pas de tomber en ruine à la première occasion.

Natsu lâcha un souffle. Elle n'avait pas posé de questions et ça l'arrangeait. Elle revint et posa une bouteille fermée et un verre devant lui ensuite repartit servir d'autres clients. Il fit sauter le bouchon et se servit un premier verre, qu'il porta aussitôt à sa bouche.

« Bon ben on s'dit pas au revoir hein ! »

 **Avant de mettre ça dans ma royale bouche, dis moi d'abord la marque. Je ne bois pas n'importe quoi !** ( **Deylie :** LOL! Votre excellence **! DarkY :** En personne.)

« C'est ma putain de bouche .. » Murmura-t-il, puis avala le verre d'une traite. Si ce n'était que ça pour faire disparaître la voix, pas de soucis. Deux verres suffiront pour faire disparaître le squatteur et il tenait assez bien l'alcool.

Deuxième verre.

Au bout du troisième verre, il commençait déjà à se sentir plus chaud que d'habitude mais rien de bien méchant. Il posa, bruyamment, son verre vide sur le comptoir avant de lancer un regard à la blonde. Elle avait été rejoint par Levy. Elle semblait retrouver sa bonne humour. Elle souriait.

 _Ce sourire ._.

 ** _Continues comme ça et on t'arrêtera pour harcèlement sexuel en état d'ivresse._**

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fou encore là ? »_

 _ **« J'avais dit que l'alcool faisait disparaître la voix mais il ne me semblait pas avoir précisé la quantité. »**_

 _Yosh !_

Il prit la bouteille à pleine bouche et au bout de quelques secondes, il l'a vida entièrement. Il n'avait jamais bu autant et aussi vite. Sa tête commençait à tourner et il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouvert. La bouteille lui glissa des mains et roula sur le comptoir pour finir par terre. Le bruit lui arracha un gémissement. Avoir les sens développés dans ce genre de situation s'avère être un vrai calvaire.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, la blonde écoutait Levy mais son attention était reporté sur le chasseur de dragon. Il n'avait pas l'air bien pensa-t-elle. Elle le vit se mettre debout pour ensuite retomber sur la chaise. Étant donné ses sens de coordinations, ce n'était pas normal.

« Hé Lu ! Tu m'écoutes ! »

La blonde sursauta en délaissant son observation. « Oui. J-je .. Ce qui ce passe avec Natsu est bizarre.. » Lâcha-t-elle.

De son côté, Natsu essaya de se remettre debout mais ses paupières ainsi que son corps étaient lourds. Ce n'était pas normal, l'alcool n'avait pas cet effet sur lui. Il agrippa le comptoir pour s'aider à se relever mais sans succès, il voyait floue et son corps devenait de plus en plus engourdie.

 ** _Ne résiste pas.._**

Il se sentait terriblement mal.Il sentait son corps l'abandonner.On aurait dit qu'il ne contrôlait plus rien..

 ** _Désormais, je contrôle le situation._**

Le chasseur de dragon perdit connaissance et s'effondra sur le comptoir.

La blonde qui avait tout vu à l'autre bout de la guilde, poussa la mage des mots et couru dans sa direction. Elle était tellement paniquée qu'elle faillit glisser sur la bouteille vide qui jonchait aux pieds du chasseur.

« Natsu ? »

Pas de réponse

« Natsu. Ce n'est pas drôle. » Elle étai paniquée et le chausseur ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle le secoua doucement mais toujours rien.

« Si c'est une de tes blagues, je la trouve vraiment pas drôle. » L'avertit-elle mais toujours pas de réponse. Elle décida de toucher sa main mais se retira directement. _Mavis_. Il était brûlant.

Faudrait peut-être commencer à paniquer là.Au moment où elle décida d'alerter Mira et les autres, elle le sentit bouger. Il se redressa doucement.

Elle soupira et décida d'aller lui chercher un verre d'eau mais elle fut retenue par sa main brûlante. Elle se retourna pour l'interroger mais la question ne vint jamais. Elle était comme paralysée sous l'intensité de son regard.

Elle ne savait plus comment respirer. Tout semblait s'être arrêté autour d'elle. Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle. Elle n'osa même pas sourciller. Il s'arrêta à quelque centimètre de son visage. Elle sentit son souffle chaud sur sa joue. Il sentait .. _l'alcool._

Il avait les cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens..Son haleine sentait l'alcool fort..Ses vêtements étaient en pagailles..Mais jamais il ne l'avait regardé avec autant d'intensité .. de voracité .. de désir !?

Brusquement, il l'a tira par le poignet, elle atterrit violemment dans ses bras. Une ruée de chaleur lui traversa tout le corps.

 _Natsu ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?_

D'une voix enrouée, il lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Je te tiens enfin, prêtresse. »

 **A suivre.**

 **Natsu :** Dis moi juste que ce n'est pas vrai ?

 **Deylie :** Tournure inattendue hein ?

 **Darky** : ( Fait peter le ROYAL champagne)

 **Natsu :** Sans commentaire...

 **Deylie :** Dieu soit loué !

 **A plus.**

 **Commentez**

 **Suivez.**


End file.
